Wolf Tales
by JelloGirl323
Summary: A random one-shot turned into a multi-chap that I was compelled to write...shipings: puzzleshiping Yugi/Yami , Puppyshipping Joey/Seto , Tendershipping Ryou/Bakura , Bronzeshipping Marik/Malik.
1. Chapter 1

J.G.: hello people! This is a random fanfic I wanted to do one day…I was thinking about wolfs…

April: hey am I in it?

J.G.: no I'm sorry but you are not in it. Heba and Atemu are though…….

Heba: I am? Wow this is your first story with me in it! I feel privileged.

Atem: same with me….wait would I count as yami?

J.G.: no in this story you and yami are different people and are brothers,

Atem: oh…

J.G.: oh Heba and yugi?

Heba&Yugi: yes?

J.G.: heba is older then you yugi by a year or two. But you still are twins in a way.

Yugi:-pouts- this is not fair why does he have to be older?

Heba:-smirk- because she can….you can right?

J.G.: yes…since I'm the author of this story I can do that.

Yugi: fine…

J.G.: yeah any way who wants to do the disclaimer?

-they all scatter-

J.G.:-sigh- guess I'm stuck doing it…oh well enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jellogirl does not own Yugioh or any of the characters in it.

* * *

Sixteen year old yugi motou walked down the snowy forest path, she had tri-colored hair, which spiked down in the middle-back range, and golden bangs framed two amethyst eyes. She was wearing tight blue levies, and a black tank-top with a blue jacket. She was short for her age, looking like she was fourteen instead of sixteen. But shortness is in her blood. She liked walking through the woods she would go with her friend Joey, who was also a girl. But mostly she walked alone to clear her thoughts. While walking and thinking she didn't even see the crimson eyes watching her from the darkness of the trees. Picking up some snow she made a perfect snow ball, she trough it at a nearby tree, watching as the snow fell off slowly, frowning she sat down.

Heba, doesn't under stand, he's always so protective. I mean that's nice that he'd do anything for my happiness but some times it gets annoying. She thought to herself, about Heba her twin brother. He had the exact same hair and eyes as her. He always protected her because he was the older brother, he was older by a year and looked exactly like her. He always thought that she was so fragile and would brake at any moment, since she was so small. He was taller then her by 3 inches . She sighed burring her head into her knee's she cried she only had friends that her brother deemed to be right, and she tried to get a boyfriend but Heba always chased them off. She was so in her own world that she didn't know there was a wolf staring at her in the trees. The wolf came closer, but as he did a twig snapped, causing Yugi to look up. "W-who's there?" she said fearful, "show your self." then the majestic wolf came out in the open growling, slightly incase she did any thing to harm him.

The wolf had thick black fir with streaks of gold and crimson, and it had two beautiful crimson eyes staring at her, then at once it was off, it ran though the trees with surprising speed and diapered into the forest. "Well that was weird." yugi said to herself, then she looked at her watch, "Crap! Heba's going to kill me!!" she got up and ran, back up the path,

-Z-

When yugi arrived she hoped that heba wasn't home from work, but her hopes were squashed when she saw the old green ford pick-up truck, it was rusting at the fenders and had a dent in the windshield where a rock hit it. She crept silently up to the door, hoping that her brother was sleeping and not sitting there and reading the newspaper like he always did. But yet again her hopes were squashed , for when she opened the door, he looked up from the paper he was reading. "Where have you been?" Heba asked, frowning. He looked down at her "Well?" he asked again patients growing thin. He was wearing the same thing she was only in male form. He was well built considering his size. He had the same eyes as her, only his were hard as stone, and rarely showed emotion. Yugi gulped.

"Um I was err, walking through the forest, and I-" but before she could finish heba interrupted. "You went where?" he exclaimed, "Yugi do you know how dangerous the forest is? Wild animals could be hiding and would attack you at moments glance." He said with a scowl. Yugi gulped,

"I-I know heba, I just wanted some fresh air, I didn't think that it would cause any trouble if I just went for a little while." she said still looking at her shoes. Then dreaded what he asked next "did you go alone?" she slowly nodded knowing full well what would happen if he found out if she went alone. "why did you go alone? couldn't you have gone with Joey? Or Ryou? I'd be okay if you even went with Marik. And you went alone!" he said his voice rising, "Heba calm down, I didn't get hurt, no animals came, well except a wolf-" again Heba cut her off. "There was a Wolf? Are you hurt? Did it come close to you?" yugi just shock her head. 'It didn't come close to me, it just looked at me then ran off." she said sighing.

"okay if you're sure your fine." heba said, then seeing her sad face, he asked "Yugi what's the matter? Something happen at school?" when she shook her head and left to go to her room he sighed.  
-Z-

Yugi was in her room, on her bed drawing. She was like a natural even though she said that she didn't do well. Sighing she put her drawing down, it was of the wolf she saw in the forest, she was thinking of how to do the shading when her cell-phone rang. Answering she said "Hello?"  
She smiled when her friend Ryou's sweet voice rang though the phone. "yugi, I heard what happened, are you okay?" she was always watching, "yeah ryou I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." she said

"you're sure? Cause me and Joey could come down and see if you were okay."

"no I'm fine Ryou, I don't want to talk about it." Yugi said with a frown, she was talking about what happened today at school,

-Flashback-

It was the end of school, she was currently waiting for Joey, Ryou, and Marik. She waited around the corner. Just then a big guy came up to her, and said "hey shrimpy do you want to make -out?" when she declined he said "look ether you make-out with me or I'll beat you up." her eyes widened in fear, her body started to shake, "do what you want with me but I will not kiss you ." she said then she gasped in pain when he punched her in the stomach.

"Aww." she gowned , trying to get up. Only to be pushed down again. "you want to kiss me? Cause once you kiss me the pain will stop." he said smirking down at her, watching as she tried in vain to get up. "Help!" she screamed but she was so scared it only came out as a squeak, "that's right keep screaming, no one will hear you." he sneered. She knew she had to get away before he pulled a knife on her. But he had his foot on her chest. So she couldn't move, and also she couldn't breath. "Help!! Help me some one!! Ryou! Joey! Marik! Help!" she screamed again, she desperately hoped that they could hear her.  
-X-

Marik was walking home by herself, she would walk home with yugi normally but for some reason yugi wasn't there waiting for her like always. After checking with Ryou and Joey if she was with them and conformed that she wasn't she started to walk to yugi's house. Then stopped when she heard her name being called. "T-that sounded like Yugi!" she said fearful to herself. Then she set off to were she heard the screaming.  
-X-

Yugi was screaming, screaming for her life. The guy was kicking her sides again and again, with every kick she got weaker and weaker, then when she thought that all hope was lost, some one came to her rescue. Looking up she saw Marik's face, "hey you okay yugi?" she asked helping her up, she hugged her tightly, crying "oh marik I'm so happy you came," when her sobbes turned into hiccups she asked "yugi what happened?" concern etched into her face. "the guy w-wanted me to make out with him, and he said if I didn't he'd ….." but she couldn't finish Marik's grip tightened on her. And she rubbed circles into her back. Then they headed to the hospital, to Yugi's dismay. Then after the doctor checked her and found nothing was wrong except a badly bruised back. They left, heading to her house, but half way there she stopped them saying "Marik I'm fine, I can make it home. You don't need to worry." yugi said at first she protested but in the end she agreed.  
-end flashback-

"yugi, YUGI!" Ryou's voice rang through the phone, bringing yugi back to reality. "Sorry Ryou, I spaced out." yugi said sheepishly, "that's okay yugi, you sure your okay? Maybe you should tell Heba." Ryou said thoughtfully "no I don't want him to worry. Hey Ryou did I tell you about the wolf I saw today?" Ryou gowned she knew that yugi loved animals, sometimes she even got in trouble one time. "did you tell Heba about that?" she asked "Yes." yugi said sadly. "any way I got to go Ryou." Yugi said she hated lying to her friends, but she didn't want to talk about it. "okay yugi call me if you need help." Ryou said feeling sad that her friend wouldn't confined in her.  
-X-

"Yugi come here for a sec." Heba yelled from down stairs, sighing yugi came to him, slowly then usual because of her back, hoping that he didn't notice. But unfortunately he did "Yugi what's wrong with your Back?" Heba asked concerned "Nothing.." Yugi said, Heba wasn't easily fooled "Yugi let me see your back," he said when she hesitated he added "Now!" sighing she walked over to the couch and lifted her shirt to revel a big bruise across her back "When did this happen?" Heba gasped looking at the black and blue skin that was normally pasty. "T-today…" she said looking down at her feet. "What? When did this happen? Did the Wolf do it?" she shook her head "N-no….when I was walking home a guy came and asked me if I wanted to make-out with me and of coarse I said no so he kind of…..beat me up?" she said still looking at her toes. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Heba asked her looking at her with wide eyes.  
"I…err.. didn't want you to worry." she said still looking any ware but at Heba, "didn't want me to worry? Well if you don't tell me tell the last minuet, of coarse I will worry! We got to take you to the doctor." Heba said pushing her towards the door. "but I already went to the Doctor today, Marik took me the doc said that I only had bad bruising nothing to serious." Yugi pleaded, not wanting to go to the doctor twice in one day, she hated the doctor's. "well fine if you're sure." Heba said stopping. Then he went into the kitchen to make dinner. After dinner they went to bed, Yugi had trouble sleeping, and when she finally went to sleep she had nightmares, waking Heba up in the process.

-X-

"so Yugi, what happened yesterday?" Joey asked looking at his best friend. She had long blond hair. And was wearing a green t-shirt with butterflies down the side and blue tight pants. She had Honey brown eyes. They were at lunch and she was curious as to what happened yesterday with Yugi and the guy. "Look Joey I don't want to talk about it," Yugi said frowning, her friends -besides Marik- kept asking her what happened. "You sure your okay Yugi?" Ryou asked looking at her friend concerned.

"Yes Ryou, I'm fine, I just don't want to talk about it. So don't worry your little head off." Yugi said looking at her albino friend, she had white hair, framing two beautiful doe, brown eyes. and was wearing a black and gray striped shirt that came down to her knees. She also was wearing levies that had rips -that were there porously- in them.

"Look Guy's if she doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't want to talk about it." Marik said looking at them she had waist length platinum blond hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a gray hoodie with black pants, she had gold jewelry. She was well known for her short temper, she would get in trouble for it.

"Thanks Marik," Yugi said leaning back in her chair. "So err Yugi where did you see that wolf yesterday?" Ryou asked flipping her white hair out of her eyes. This question caused Marik to spit out her milk, and Joey to drop her apple, also causing Yugi to grown. "Thanks a lot Ryou did you have to ask?" She said putting her head down. "Wolf? What wolf? Did it hurt you?" Marik and Joey said as one. "No it didn't hurt me. It just looked at me. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Yugi said dreamily.

"ah guys? I think we lost yugi, she's in lala-land now." Joey said smiling, this caused yugi to look up "uh?" yugi asked, which caused them all to laugh. "so yugi you never told me. What did the wolf look like?" Ryou asked, still giggling. "I drew a picture of it, if you'd like to see it." Yugi said pulling out a sketch pad. She showed them the drawing, it was of the wolf taking a drink from a pond with mist swirling around it, and the trees casting a shadow over the pond and wolf.

"Yugi it's beautiful!" Ryou said "yes it is you should enter that in the art show next week." Joey said, everybody looked at her "What?" she said "and how the heck would you know that?" Marik asked eye brows raised. "I know things." Joey replied

"I don't know guys," Yugi said looking at it. "it's not blue ribbon material." She said then glared at marik when she took it from her "give it back!" she whined "Not until I show it to Mrs. Cadbury." She said smirking "You wouldn't!" yugi said her eyes wide. "oh yes I would." Marik smirked "fine" yugi said defeated.

* * *

J.G.: crapy 1st chapter I know…

Heba: I liked it….

Atem: me too. Hey I thought you said that I was in it…

Yami: and me!

J.G.: you both are in it so is Seto and Malik and Bakura. Any way question of the chapter: Who's were the wolf's eyes I wonder?


	2. Chapter 2: The Art show

JG: Ookay um, I did a poll and only 3 people voted and this was the most popular vote so with out further ado….

Yugixyamiyaoilover: how'd you guess? Was it the parings? Hahah yep you guessed it here is the next chapter…..

**Kalberry: thank you for the wonderful review!! Hope you like the new chapie! **

JG: Heba!!

Heba: what?

JG: you have to do the Disclamer….-grins evilly-

Heba: oh crap……JelloGirl dose not own Yugioh…..

123456789101213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940414243444

A lone wolf rand through the forest, its paws barley making any sound. This creature was truly beautiful; it had a sleek black coat with scarlet and gold streaks that ran through its majestic fur. And it had beautiful scarlet eyes that portrayed no emotion. Finally reaching his destination he looked around the clearing, his wolf eyes slicing through the dark searching for any intruder that may come his way.

The moon was out so he had some light but not much, then at once the wolf was gone and in its place was a young and handsome man. This handsome man had black, and scarlet hair with golden bangs, framing beautiful hard scarlet eyes.

"Yami must you always be so dramatic?" A voice said behind the young man making him jump. Putting a hand over his racing heart he then chuckled

"Oh Atem don't ever do that again you scared me." The man dubbed as Yami said then he peered into the shadows looking for Atem, the Head wolf of the pack and also his big brother Atem stop being so sneaky no one ever sees you."

"That is not always a bad thing, remember the humans?" Atem asked -He looked exactly like his brother Yami but he was older and tougher- looking at his brother then he continued "Never mind, now tell me where were you today? All day I might add to." This made Yami look down sheepishly.

"Well I um…" Yami stuttered, looking at his feet

"Well um what?"

"I went um…hunting….and um, I lost track of time?" Yami said looking at him hopefully

"And where's the Meat?" Atem asked his brother with a smirk.

"Meat?....oh right the meat..Well um..I didn't get any because I missed..." he said hoping no praying that his brother would believe him but alas this was not so.

"Yami, you are the best hunter in this village –next to me- and you're telling me that you missed?" Atem asked still smirking, but he was getting a little frustrated.

"Fine I didn't miss..I um..Went walking and I kinda saw a human," Yami said looking any ware but his brother. He heard Atem growl deep in his throat. "but I didn't get hurt or anything it just sat there." He added quickly.

"You know we are not susposto see humans. They're dangers!" Atem growled glaring at his brother all the while. "Seto," he ordered suddenly, then a wolf with a brown coat and ice-blue eyes came up,

"Yes Atem? You called," The wolf known as Seto asked looking at Atem

"Kindly tell my _dear_ brother how important it is on how we are not susposto see humans." Atem said with authority

"Yes Atem," Seto then looked at Yami, "Yami, need I remind you of the wars?"

"No,"

"so will you do it again?" Seto and Atem asked at the same time.

"No." Yami said but he lied, he just had to see that human again, that human who looked like him, but with stunning amethyst eyes.

(AN:/ three guesses who)

-ZooooooooooooooooooooooM-

Yugi was pissed, to say the least. First Marik took her sketch book and made her promise to enter the Art show, then Joey made her invite Heba, oh Joy! This was going to be a great day.

"Cheer up yugi I know you'll win." Ryou said looking at her friend who was staring out the window of her old ford pick-up. They were on there way to the school, and Heba was driving oh joy.

"Thanks ryou, but did you just have to enter it into the art show?" yugi whined, looking at Ryou.

"Quit your Whining, you will do fine." Marik said

"But it's not me it's my art." Yugi pointed out,

"Same difference."

"Is not," yugi protested stomping her foot.

"We are here." Heba stated turning off the car, he looked at yugi "sis I'm sure your artwork will do fine. Now stop worrying."

"Worrying? Who's worrying?" yugi asked "I wasn't worrying; I'm just saying that my art work is not that good." She said walking into the school

"No you were worrying." Joey pointed out, walking by yugi

-ZooooooooooooooooooooooM-

The judges walked around the art work displays like hungry vultures, hungry for criticizing. One particularly old and stuffy judge stopped at yugi's picture, making incoherent sounds jotted down notes then left. Much to yugi's dismay, then the winner was announced

"Lady's and Gentlemen," the Art teacher, Mrs. Cadbery, stood up and said spreading her arms out wide. "The Judges have made a decision. The winner of Domino High's Art show is miss…" she paused for dramatic effect, which only made yugi more nervous.

"Yugi Motou." She finished, the news was followed by clapping and in Joey's case hollering. "Congratulations miss Motou, here is your prize." She said handing yugi a big blue ribbon, much to know-it-all Tea gardener's dismay. Who stomped out with her posy.

"Ice Cream is on me." Heba said walking out of the school, and laughed when Joey's face lit up. She loved food, anything to do with food really.

454647484950515253545556575859606162636465666768697071727374757677787980818283

JG: so what'cha think?

Heba: I liked it….

Yugi: I won!! –dose victory dance- in your face Tea!!!

Atem: Hahah go yugi!

Yami:-shakes head- yugi calm down….

Yugi:-puppy dog eyes of doom- but yami…..

Yami: Oh crap!

Ryou: Hahah yami you cant resist the puppy eyes can you

Yugi:-smirks- no one can.

JG: I can…

Yugi: oh yeah? –puppy eyes of doom-

JG:-yawns- is that it?

Yugi: O.o


	3. Chapter 3: Authors note

Dear Readers,

Thanks to someone I shall not say the name of I won't be updating until further notice. I am very sorry for the inconvenience but I won't be updating for a while.

Yours truly –and hoping this wont bite her in the butt-

JelloGirl232


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Back and Alive!

J.G.: I am sooo very sorry for not updating until now. I was just going through a HUGE writers block.

Bakura: well thank goodness that you got out of it the stupid writers block. The fans were growing restless

**Lonewolf224: you shall receive my revenge and THE LOOK at school tomorrow. (Yes I know who you are.) **

**Kalberry: Hey Girl! My computer's acting peculiar let's hope this works…lol! **

**Kenshin8923: And just what dose that mean?...Hahah just kidding thanks for the review!!**

**TIGGI1: thanks for da review!!**

**Cheetahkit: hey dude yes Ryou and Marik are girls to….see the first chapter for details…**

**Yugixyamiyaoilover: Thanks…. YaY yugi!! Yeah yami got in trouble!! Hahah**

**SRRH: of coarse they will meet again…..duh**

Disclamer: JelloGirl dose not own Yugioh…

-1234567891012131415416171819202122232425262728293031323435363738394041424344454647-

Yugi smiled as she put her framed art work with a blue ribbon on the wall, remembering what happened when they went to get ice cream.

-Flashback-

They were walking into the ice cream shop, -Joey, and Marik being their normal goofy selves-when they noticed Tea Gardener and her posy in there with their boyfriends, enjoying milkshakes. Then Tea saw yugi "Oh look it's the Shrimp."

"What do you want Tea?" Marik growled standing protectively by yugi.

"Awww aint that sweet little Yugi got a freak for a body guard." Mai, tea's best friend sneered.

"It's okay Marik, I can handle them my self." Yugi said looking at Tea with a glare. She nodded when Marik asked if she was sure.

"Shrimp wants to play tough dose she?" Duke –Mai's boyfriend- said looking at yugi. That was the first strike for Heba, calling him a shrimp was one thing but calling yugi that was different. Heba was silently counting down backwards from 10, taking a deep breath and looking around him. Marik looked like she was doing the same thing that he was doing. –counting silently to himself that is- Joey and ryou on the other hand…well Ryou looked kind of frightened but not really, he couldn't really tell but she looked scared but ready to defend yugi if necessary. Joey on the other hand...Looked no short of pissed off. Her hands were balled into fists and she had her eyes narrowed.

"Tea, just face the fact that I won, and there's nothing that you can do about it," Yugi said looking at tea her eye's narrowed, but she was smirking triumphantly. That never was a good thing if you knew her well, she would always get into trouble shortly afterwards. But Tristan –tea's boyfriend- didn't like yugi standing up to his girl friend, so he grabbed her by her shirt and brought her up to eye level

"You are dead shrimp." He growled looking into her amethyst eyes. He was going to say more but Heba butted in.

"Get your hands of my sister, before I get angry." He said as he grabbed his shoulder. Yugi's eyes widened

"N-no Heba I'm fine, you don't need to interfere." She said looking at him, Tristan just smirked

"Yeah that's right don't interfere Heba wouldn't want yugi to get into trouble now would we?" he said then he looked at yugi again "now shrimp, care to repeat what you said before?" he asked then he slapped her across the face. A stunned silence followed this then

"I warned you, now you've made me very angry." Heba said glaring at Tristan who smirked.

"Oh and what is bigger shrimp going to do? Call the police?" He asked ignoring the warnings from duke but he was silenced when Heba grabbed him to, making him drop yugi.

"Don't…you…touch…my…sister!" he growled his voice berry lower then a whisper. Then he threw him away from him with disgust. Marik Joey, and Ryou congratulated him then they all looked at yugi.

"Are you okay?" all three asked looking concerned

"Yes…Heba you know I don't like it when you fight." She added looking at her brother who looked at her with a stern glance.

"I know but he slapped you, I couldn't just stand there." he said not feeling sorry though. No one messed with his sister, no one. And he made sure of that. Yugi sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win.

"Do you want to get any ice cream or just leave?" They all agreed to go –though Joey was kind of sad- then they all went home and that was how it happened

-End flashback-

Now she was in her room hanging up her ribbon-winning-picture up on the wall. "Yugi, are you coming?" Marik asked as she waited to put the movie in. they were watching _the mummy returns _(An:// do not own…)

"Yeah marik I'm coming." Yugi said as she walked out of her room and down the stares to watch the movie

123745987654321123456789321654987123456789321654872316548357894368576514879864698

JG: Annnd Cut! And that's a rap!

Ryou: that took you a while to write didn't it?

JG: yeah… it did.

Bakura:-smirks- that's only because you're lazy.

JG: oh shut it


	5. Chapter 5: Hand shakes and Cellphones

J.G.: I shall update now, I feel like being generous.

Kaiba: For once

J.G.: oh shut it Kaiba!

**Lonewolf224: Well here you go I'm updating, like you said I should…and I have something to say to you…..i like cake!! **

**Kalberry: Sup! I will send you your letter soon…**

**Kenshin8923: thanks again for the review**

**TIGGI1: aww thanks this chapter is for you…and the other reviewers of course **

**Yugixyamiyaoilover: Ask and you shall receive…**

J.G.: Well enjoy!

Disclamer: Jellogirl dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will…

* * *

Yugi smiled as she woke up and looked out the window the sun was just barley rising _perfect I fancied a walk. _she thought then she got up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked around her room. Marik was laying on the small couch, ryou was curled up cat-like in a armchair. Joey was laying on a arm chair also but she had her head laying her head against the armrest with her legs over the other armrest it didn't look to comfortable. She smiled Joey could be so weird sometimes. She walked over to the door, and slowly opened it , wincing as it creaked. Ryou looked up from her position "Yugi Wha? Where are you going?" she mumbled she was still half a sleep.

"I'll be right back Ryou just go back to sleep." Yugi said looking at her, when she nodded her head and went back to sleep she walked out the door. She went down the stairs and was walking by the couches when she saw Heba sitting on it she wondered if he was awake but her thoughts were answered when he snored rather loudly. She muffled her laughter and walked out into the crisp cool air. She smiled as she headed towards the woods.

She walked down the slightly snowy forest path, enjoying the scenery when she heard voices. They sounded familiar, muffled but very familiar. "why didn't you tell me that he had a black belt before Duke?" a voice said yugi, realizing who it was hid behind a small bush, having to crouch down.

"sorry Man, I thought you already knew." Duke said

"No I did not already know. And now thanks to that stupid _Heba_ I got a black eye." The first voice said again, making yugi smirk. _Way to go Heba_! She thought smiling,

"Tristan, it was kind of _your_ fault though. You're the one who hit yugi." Duke said reasoning with him.

"Yeah and that Dork deserved it too, that'll teach her to talk back to _my girl_." Tristan said then they continued walking down the forest path, yugi waited until their voices were out of range before she stood up. sighing she started to get out of her hiding spot.

"What are you doing?" a voice broke through her concentration, making her fall on her butt. She looked up with wide eyes and saw a very muscular and handsome man with black, scarlet and gold hair, just like her. He stared at her with soft crimson eyes. He chuckled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, its just you looked so…"

"Weird?" yugi asked a smile, as well as a blush on her face.

"I was going to say strange but weird works to." He said with a shrug. She acted offended,

"Well." He just smiled at her; she smiled back and extended her hand. "I'm Yugi Motou. Pleased to meet you." when he just stared at her hand she raised an eyebrow. "You're supposed to shake it."

"Why?" he asked in that baritone voice of his. She blinked

"I'm not sure. People do it when they meet each other."

"Okay." He said extending a hand, they shook, rather occwardly though. She let go and then asked

"So err...Where are you from?"

"What?"

"well you must be from out of town, not to know how to hand-shake. So I suppose that your visiting or did you move here." she said her eyebrows still raised.

"oh um…" he started but was cut off when music started to play from yugi's pocket.

"_**Oh Mr. sun, sun Mr. golden sun please shine down on me… (An://**_**do not own)**_**" **_yami blinked looking with wide eyes at yugi who took out her cell phone. And answered

"What marik."

"_yuuugi! Where are you?"_

"I...Uh…I fancied a walk so that's were I am…look now's not a good time."

"_why? Are you with a guy?" _marik said and yugi could almost see her smirking.

"yugi what is that thing?" Yami asked staring at the cell phone as if it was going to blow up.

"_Ohh so you __**are**__ with a boy aren't you?" _marik asked making yugi come back to reality.

"Shut up marik. Now if you don't mind why don't you go and bug someone else?" she said then she hung up before marik could say anything more. She looked back up at yami. "I'm sorry where were we?" she asked looking at him.

"uh.." yami started again, he didn't know what to tell her. Then he heard a whistle high and soft. He looked around him and stared at a point around 50 feet in front of him.

"uh…what are you looking at?" yugi asked looking at from where yami was staring and him.

"oh it's nothing…look I have to go yugi." Yami said looking back at yugi again. she looked at him surprised of why he would have to go so suddenly.

"Okay…" then when yami started to go she said "Wait…I don't know your name!" he looked back and said

"Yami, my name is yami."

-ZoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooM-

Marik looked at the phone in her hands and smirked. Yep, yugi was with a boy alright. She could tell when she wanted to get rid of marik.

"Well where is she?" Ryou asked looking at her expectantly, she was obviously remembering when she woke up.

:flashback:

_Ryou woke up and looked around she saw marik on the couch and Joey in the chair but something rather someone was missing. Yugi. She woke marik up panicked saying "yugi's gone! Where's yugi." They woke up joey who was still sleeping like a log. And went on a hunt, for one short girl. First they checked the bathroom. Nothing, then they checked the hall closet. Nothing. Then they went down stairs and checked the kitchen, living room, dining room, family room, and found (that's it you guessed right) Nothing. Now they were starting to panic. Joey said that she'd check out side. Then as marik was running around she tripped over something. Landing hard on the floor she glared at what ever she tripped on. It was incredibly her cell phone! _

"_Ryou! Ryou! I found my cell phone we can call her! And see if she has her phone on her!" she yelled ryou came running down the stairs, from where she was checking the guest room, and said _

"_Yes! Hurry, hurry!" then marik flipped it open and pressed the '__**talk' **__button and diled her number. They heard ringing for a minniut or to then they heard._

"_**what marik?"**__ it was obiously yugi, a very preoccupied yugi. _

_Marik smirked _"_yuuugi! Where are you?"_

"_**I...Uh…I fancied a walk so that's were I am…look now's not a good time." **__Yugi answered though sounding a little annoyed _

_Still smirking marik asked _"_why? Are you with a guy?" she paused then smirked when she heard another voice on yugi's end._

"_**yugi what is that thing?"**_

_Marik said still smirking "oh so you __**are**__ with a boy." _

"_**shut up marik."**__ Then with a faint click the line went dead. _

_:End flashback:_

Marik looked up at ryou. "She is with a boy." Ryou's eyes widened

"yugi with a…?" she asked looking at marik then at her cell phone.

"Yep." Marik said with a smirk.

"and you interrupted?"

"Yes, yes I did." Marik said proudly.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

Marik blinked "huh?"she couldn't figure out why was ryou acting this way.

"You know as well as I that yugi never has boy's over. And you interrupted the only boy time she's had in a long time!" she said her voice raising with every word. Suddenly heba came into the room at the noise.

"did you find her?" he asked worry all over his face.

"Find who?" a voice said from behind marik, who flipped around and saw yugi standing there.

"Yugi!"

-ZoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooM-

Yami ran towards the bushes that he heard the whistle come from. He knew that whistle because he, Bakura, and Malik had made it up. that was a whistle to say _where are you?_ or _Time to come the pack is waiting!_ He wondered who whistled this time. Bakura? or Marik, _either one_ he mused _they're going to pay for ruining my moment with yugi. _

"Why look at this, yami Husani, brother of Atem Husani, king of the wolf pack. Out alone are we?" a sly voice broke yami from his thoughts. He stopped fast and looked for the sorce of the voice. Finally he spotted a teen with long white hair, leaning against a tree casually.

"Bakura." yami said shaking his head, "I should of known." He then walked over and took a look at him; he was wearing black pants with a red shirt and a black overcoat. "What are you doing out here?" yami asked looking at him with a smirk.

"Looking for you." Bakura said looking at him while smirking. "it seems you found a interest in a human." He said his smirk widened when yami blushed.

"I…well…I um….well." yami stuttered still blushing. _God this was imberising!_ He thought . then Bakura laughed at his face.

"your…face…was…priceless…oh…where's….malik when you need him…" he said still laughing.

"Don't tell Atem." Yami pleaded

"Relax yami I wont tell him….that's what pack mates are for isn't it? Besides I just wanted to see how you'd react…and boy was I not disappointed."

"Good." Yami said as he sighed a sigh of relief. Then his face became serious once more, "come on I bet the pack will be worried about us."

"okay." They then headed off toward their pack's houses and such

-ZooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooM-

"Completely irresponsible."

"Completely."

"No consideration."

"None."

"Joey shut up."

"Yeah…Hey!" Joey said as she pouted. The were currently at yugi's house and yugi was getting lectured. And boy was it not pretty. Hebba was starintg down at yugi eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry heba! It wont happen again." yugi said looking up at her brother.

"your darn right it wont…what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt." Heba said still glaring at his sister.

"Hey give her a break! She just wanted some fresh air." Marik said standing up for yugi. Yugi looked at her and mouthed thanks, and she mouthed back your welcome.

"I cant belive that your sticking up for her marik. I would of thought that you'd worry about her." Heba said now turning his glare on marik instead of yugi. Marik flinched

"I do worry about her. But I also think that she should have a little more freedom and a little more trust from her brother."

"Yeah..your right." Heba said looking back at yugi.

"Darn right I'm right...wait I'm right?" marik said looking at heba, she smiled "Thanks heba…wait what am I right about again?"

Heba rolled his eyes. "your right about her needing more freedom and trust." He then turned to yugi "that's why I'm letting you go."

"Your letting me go?" yugi said with wide eyes

"yes yugi, I'm letting you go. But if this happenes again then you will be grounded."

"aww man…" yugi looked up at the glare that was sent her way. "uh…I mean that seems fare." They all laughed at her statement then Heba went to go and prepare the dinner. While he was preparing the dinner marik looked at yugi and said

"so who was he?" yugi looked around the room, anyware but her face.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"come on who was he?"

-ZooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooM-

Yami and Bakura walked into the camp hoping not to get noticed by atem. But unfortuanetly for them their hopes were shattered when someone yelled

"Yami, Bakura, where've you been?" yami growled _marik, I'll kill him._ He thought glaring at the approtching blond. As I just pointed out he is blond and was wearing the same as Bakura –black pants, red shirt, black overcoat.- only that his shirt was lavender. To match his hard lavender eyes.

"Yes where have you been yami?" Atem asked standing up, the croud fell silent, and as all eyes turned on yami and Bakura, who gulped.

"oh boy he looks mad," Bakura whispered to yami. Perhaps mad was an understatement. Atem looked furious…

* * *

J.G.: Ohhh I wonder what will happen to yami…don, don, don.

Yami: -gulps-…oh boy

Yugi: its okay yami, it will be okay.

Bakura: Get a room!

J.G.: don't be so mean Bakura, after all yami _and you_ are getting punished in the next chapter.

Bakura: WHAT?!?

Yugi:-smirks- not so tough now are you?

J.G.: -rolls eyes- anyway….Read and Review please!


	6. Chapter 6:Hunts and Hell holes Oo'

J.G.: I am sorry for not updating sooner!! I'm such a terrible author!

Ryou: No your not…s'okay you are a very good author...

Bakura: Are you sure about that Ryou? She looks pretty evil and terrible to me…

Ryou:-Glares- Be nice 'Kura….

Bakura: Fine…she still looks evil though…

Reviewer answers/comments/thing:

**TIGGI1: part 1) Hahah you did the happy dance! Nice! Part 2) they are very similar in the way they treat their siblings…and yet not…in a way…confused? So am I! *gives a plate of cookies***

**SRRH: THANKIES so much for all of your help!! And because you've helped me so much here's a basket of assorted muffins! Enjoy… (The muffins and chapie)**

**Obradyroxmysox: you have reason to feel sorry for them…as you will soon see. Anyway thankies for the wonderful review *gives cookies***

**Yugixyamiyaoilover: I know… I totally forgot to say what he was wearing…it totally slipped my mind…I was SO embarrassed when I found out…thanks for telling me my mistake…for that you get a…golden ticket to the Wanka Chocolate factory!**

**Kalberry: Where are you??? I want to know if you've got my letter…anyway enjoy these brownies!! *gives brownies***

**Disclamer: JelloGirl dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh..and sadly never will.**

123546879/786546548946514687454168453146574685416874351657465156745615674651846516

"Yugi, come on details, details girl!" Marik said trying to get her friend to spill. They were currently sitting under a tree eating lunch; it had been two days since yugi had seen the black haired and crimson eyed beauty known as yami. But she wasn't in a hurry to give the details out so willingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yugi said looking at marik with a friendly glare. "What are you talking about with this 'details' nonsense?" she asked with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Gahh! Your impossible yugi!" Marik said looking at her friend in exasperation. "Ryou! You talk to her." She said looking at her albino friend, who was eating a rice ball.

"Me? Why me?" Ryou asked looking mildly surprised to be brought into the conversation so abruptly.

"Because, you're the only one who she actually listens to, 'cept maybe Joey." Marik said staring at ryou, who sighed.

"Fine." She looked at yugi, who looked away a little too fast. "yugi, come on you can tell me. Just tell me his name, or what he looked like. I'm not trying to pry but I just want to know who he was." She stared at yugi for a few minuets intently, making the smaller of the two fidget.

"Ryou…" yugi started but then she stopped when she saw the look she was being given. "Fine, I'll tell you. where do you want me to begin?"

"His name! begin at his name!" Marik said all jumpy, yugi smiled she haddent seen marik like this in a long time.

"Well his name is…"

-Zebra-

the pack stared, all was silent. So silent in fact you could hear a pin drop. The people of the pack looked from Atem to Yami then back to Atem again. The silence was deafening, until.

"I said where have you been yami?" This was the dreaded question that yami wanted to hear. He looked at his brother sheepishly.

"I went for a walk, you know? Fresh air?" He said calmly even though he was shaking inside. If his brother found out about yugi, well he didn't want to know what would happen. He nudged Bakura in the ribs for him to say something.

"Yeah that's what he did, he went for a jog." Bakura said looking at Atem, not really realizing what he said until it was too late.

"Is that so? Funny, Yami just said he was going for a _walk._ But you say he went for a _jog?_" Atem said in a cold humorless voice. Bakura gulped, while yami paled. "Yami I wish to speak with you." Atem said, but then when Bakura went to go to he added "Alone."

"N-now? C-cant we talk later?" Yami asked shakily, but winced when Atem grabbed his ear saying.

"Yami Husani, we are talking now." Then with that he pulled yami away, by ear, to his privet sleeping quarters. All was in a stunned silence until.

"What now?"

-Zoinks-

"his name is yami." Yugi began, blushing as she remembered his tanned face, his gorgeous eyes, and beautiful hair.

"Yami? I've never heard that name before. Is he from school?" Ryou said putting down her rice ball.

"I don't think so. He didn't know how to shake hands." Yugi said remembering how he just stared blankly at her hand. "anyway…he is taller then me, maybe as tall as Heba. I don't know though, could be taller." She continued remembering every detail him.

"Ohhh… sounds handsome." Marik joked, looking at yugi impishly.

"He was." Yugi said eyes somewhat dazed. Then she flicked back into focus when ryou said.

"So What did he look like? Aside the fact of him being tall I mean." She looked at yugi questioningly, but with a smug face.

"Well, he looked like me." Yugi began but was cut off by Joey.

"Wha? Yug' how can he possibly look like you? you don't even know the guy." She said pointing a fork full of curry at yugi.

"I was getting to that…" Yugi said looking at her friend with a friendly glare. She smirked when Joey put her hands up in defense. "Anyway, as I said he was tall, he had a tan…very cute one to if I might add." All of them giggled at this. "he had black hair, that was streaked with crimson and gold…like mine only that he had more crimson, he was wearing a black over coat, with a crimson shirt, looked like it was made out of silk…"

"Ohhh…that sounds so hot." Marik said sighing, she winced when ryou hit her over her head saying.

"let yugi tell the story. Baka."

Yugi just rolled her eyes at her friend's foolishness. "like I was saying…he had black pants under that…Oh! And he had a black hat, it looked so cute sitting on his head like that."

"And his eyes?" Ryou urged, wanting to get the details.

"His eyes were the most beautiful shade of crimson I've seen." Yugi said sighing. At this Marik squealed.

"When are you going to see him again?" she asked positively ecstatic, at her friends crush. Her happiness was short lived however because it was interrupted by one annoying cheerleader, with brown hair.

(An://anyone guess who it is? Anyone? Anyone at all?)

"Meet who again shrimp?" Tea asked in an annoyingly high voice. "Not your imaginary boyfriend is it? Since mean old Heba wont let you have a real one? Not that I can blame him, who'd want to go out with you? they'd have to be mental." At this Mai laughed along with every one of Tea's followers.

"For your information, yugi dose have a boyfriend, and he's not imaginary at all." Joey said glaring at Tea for all she's worth.

"Right. And how much did you have to pay him to go out with you? huh? Ten? Twenty dollars? Because who ever he is I'll double it for him to dump you." Tea said smirking down at yugi.

"Fuck off Tea." Marik growled, everybody stared at her in shock. Sure she had a short temper, but she normally didn't swear, unless it was serious, or she was just pissed off. And boy was she pissed off. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and she was glaring at tea in such a way that clearly said 'if-you-don't-leave-now-I'll-rip-you-limb-from-limb.' Mai clearly getting the message grabbed tea's arm and said

"Come on Tea, The shrimps not worth it." And with that Tea and her posy stomped away glowering.

Yugi sighed. "Thanks marik."

"No prob." Marik said shrugging then she stared at the look ryou was giving her. "What?"

"you know I don't like it when you swear." Ryou said crossing her arms over her chest.

"but Ryou they were being mean to yugi, I had to, otherwise they wouldn't have gone." Marik tried to reason, but her reasoning fell to deaf ears. "And besides yugi said it was cool…right yugi?"she added staring at her littler friend.

"oh sure, I mean I like swearing as much as the next person, but it would be better if you haddent swore though…they could tell on you." she said looking at marik a little bit worried.

"Doubt it." Marik snorted. She laughed at her friend's confused faces. "they could tell that if they did say anything they'd regret it. You know me. I can make their life a living…err…never mind." Added at the look she was getting from ryou.

-Zap-

"Yami…why? Why do you deliberately disobey me? I tell you to tell me where you're going and yet, you still disobey me…why?" Atem asked trying to retain his furry.

"I wouldn't say that I deliberately disobeyed you…" Yami began, but was silenced at the glare sent his way. "O-okay maybe I did disobey you. but why would you care? Why would you care where I go or what I do?..." yami was surprised when Atem –who couldn't hold in his anger– slapped him straight across the face, the force was so much, and the fact that Atem caught him unaware, that yami fell right on his butt.

They sat there, well at least yami did, in stunned silence. Not once, not _one single time_, had Atem ever laid a hand on yami, not _once._

"Yami! How could you even think such things? Of course I care about you." Atem said glaring at his brother, voice rising slightly in anger.

"Atem maybe you didn't hear me but I said _why _would you care for me not that you _don't_ care for me. If you'd hardly call that caring. You just give me rules to live by, and just merely _expect_ me to follow them. " yami yelled his voice too rising in anger. His eyes widened at what he just said. "A-Atem I'm s-sorry." He said eyes still wide.

"No I heard you, I heard you say that you wondered _why._ I just wonder did you forget the promise that I said to dad? Well? Did you? Remember? I said that I'd protect you with my life. And that especially means the humans. And you still wonder _why?_" Atem finished glaring at yami.

"Why do you treat me like a child? And _don't_ you say because of Father. Also why do you hate the humans? What have they done to you?" Yami demanded glaring at Atem also.

"I..Do..Not..treat..you..like..a.._child!_" Atem spat "_you_ are the one who's acting _childish._ And yes I'll say because of Father. In case you can't remember, father died, he _died_ protecting you. Because you were too selfish to realize. As for the humans? You remember as well as I what they did to our family." Atem paused mid rant, and closed his eyes. "Get Bakura, we will discus your punishment."

"But." Yami started, still wanting to get his opinion in.

"No butt's. Get Bakura _now."_ He positively growled the last word. Yami hastened to get Bakura, knowing that if he still wanted his head tomorrow that he better do as Atem said.

-Zoom-

"I wonder if he's okay. Atem looked really mad." Malik said looking at the door to Atem's privet living quarters.

"He'll be fine." Bakura assured, though he wasn't entirely sure himself, about the wellbeing of his best friend. "he'll be fine." He said again more to himself then malik though.

"He'll be fine, stop your petty worrying. It's rather annoying. And as for Atem, of coarse he's mad. This is what? The second, time Yami ran off without telling him?" a new voice cut through there conversation from behind Bakura, making the albino jump.

"Sod off kaiba, no one asked your opinion." He growled, positively glaring at the brown haired youth. He –as well in his wolf form- had brown hair, and brilliant blue eyes. But since he was in human form and not in his wolf form he was wearing a black suit with a blue undershirt, and looked very perfeshional. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"clearly," he smirked when Bakura and Malik glared at him. "I'm just stating the facts, he'll be fine. Me personally I think that Atem is right for dishing out what ever he is going to…" but he was cut off when yami stormed out of the room, looking around. When he saw Bakura he grabbed him by the wrist and practically _dragged_ him into the room. Kaiba laughed at this, and shook his head.

-Zip-

"Now we will be discussing your punishments." Atem said and when Bakura looked like he was about to argue. "and yes you have a punishment too. Now, who to start with first? Ahh yes lets start with my dear _brother_." Atem growled glaring at yami, who in turn gulped.

Bakura wondered what yami might have said to get him _this_ mad. He shivered at how cold Atem's voice was, it practically dropped the temperature it was so cold.

"Yami…you will be confined to your room for a month, and to insure that this little _mishap_ doesn't happen again, Seto will be monitoring your every move. Also you cannot come on the next hunt." Bakura gulped; staying in your room was fine -very, very annoying- but still it was bearable but not being able to come on the next hunt. That was torture. He looked up when Atem said his name. "yea Atem?"he asked trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"You…you will have to clean…hum…you will have to clean…" he then suddenly smirked thinking of the perfect punishment. "you will have to clean, Malik's personal living quarters…and." But he was cut off from Bakura groaning. "_And…_you'll have to miss the hunt also."

"B-but…W-why?" Bakura asked, practically appalled of his punishment. "W-why do I have to clean…M-Malik's living quarters?" that was almost as bad as missing the hunt.

"My word is final…your dismissed." Atem said, with a flick of the hand. And with that Bakura and Yami walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

-Zang-

"So yug' when do you think that you'll see him again?" Joey asked looking at her shortest friend.

"I don't know." Yugi said "hopefully soon though." She added as a after thought. This caused marik to snicker, and Ryou to hit her up side the head.

"Quiet you." Ryou said then she looked up when they reached the parting path. "well I've got to go. See 'ya yugi. Bye marik, bye Joey." She said calling to her friends as she left.

"Bye Ryou!" they all called waving at there friend. Then yugi looked at marik and Joey.

"can you guy's come over? Heba's making spaghetti." She said laughing at Joey's big grin, seriously what wont the girl do for food?

"Nah…maybe some other time, sorry yug'" she said sadly though, "my dad will be wondering where I am."

"All right." yugi said looking Joey, "And you marik?" she asked her gaze shifting to the blond in question.

"sure, I have nothing going on tonight. Hey it might be fun." Marik said smiling.

"That, and you love Heba's Spaghetti, don't you marik." Yugi said laughing.

"I cant help it yugi! It's just so damn good." Marik said then raised her eyebrows at Joey's expression."What? Ryou's not here so she cant get on my case for swearing now can she?" she asked looking at them. Which made Yugi roll her eyes.

123549687651687465341895465341698743519685435485489746531568746851687465312687465

J.G.: BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH I'm sooo evil!!! –smirks-

Bakura: I'm cleaning Malik's Privet Quarters?!? No way in the seven pits of Hell!

Yugi: Ha! Bakura you still have to do it, regardless.

J.G.: Besides, it was either that or the Latrines so I'm doing you a favor.

Bakura: are you kidding?! Have you ever been in _there?_ its like a _hell hole!_

Malik: he's right you know. About it being an absolute hell hole. It is pretty _messy._

Bakura: are you kidding? There's species of bugs not known to man in there for Ra's sake! And you say that it's messy?

Kaiba: I pity you Bakura.

Bakura:-glares and sarcastic- Thanks…I so needed that Kaiba.

Yami: I pity you too Bakura.

Bakura: Thanks yami…you should since its _your_ fault I'm in this mess.

Yami: like hell!

Ryou: Can you PLEASE stop swearing? Sheesh! You're worse then Marik.

Marik: Thanks ryou..-sarcastic-

Yugi: Read and Review please-puppy eyes of doom-


	7. Chapter 7:Wolf Attack!

J.G: GANDHI!! How long has it been since I have last updated?!? WoW I am such a terrible author to keep you guys so long…I just ran out of ideas, but thanks to a very good friend I am now back on track.

Yami: Finally! I hope there's some action in this chapter!

J.G.: oh there will be….-smirks evilly at yami-

Bakura: Yami I'd run if I were you. Last time she smirked at me that way I was stuck cleaning Marik's living quarters.

Yami:-gulps-

J.G.:-evil laughter- Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will

* * *

Chapter Seven: Wolf Attack!

"Heba, I'm going to walk Marik home. Be back soon." Yugi said while grabbing her coat.

"Okay Yugi, be back soon." Heba said from the kitchen. They had just finished dinner and Marik asked Yugi to take her home.

"Kay." Then with that she went out the door, with Marik following behind. They started down the road at a brisk pace, since the wind was blowing slightly and it looked like it was going to snow.

"...Man oh man, Heba did it again. That spaghetti was the best yet!" Marik sighed patting her belly making Yugi laugh. When they were passing through the forest, Yugi had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. She looked around and peered into the surrounding forest eyes searching. Marik frowned at her friend's unusual behavior, and then asked. "Hey…uh Yugi? What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" then she looked up at Marik who was staring at her, like she didn't believe her. "What?"

"Yugi, you're my best friend. I can tell when something's bothering you….and I can tell when you're lying." Yugi flushed at this, and then she sighed.

"You're right Marik." She said looking down, and then continuing she looked at her friend. "It feels as if we're being watched." Marik looked around and not seeing anything shrugged.

"Looks okay to me…Yugi are you okay; did Heba put something in that spaghetti?" Yugi laughed at this and shook her head. They then continued, talking about radom subjects: school, boys, anything really. When they finally got to their destined place, Yugi hugged her friend and said goodbye.

Then she turned and walked back down the path, it was quite cold, and half way home it started to snow. First it started out like little white whips of snow, and then in no time it turned into a blizzard. She shivered, pulling her coat closer.

_I'll use the short-cut. Heba can't get mad at me for using it if I was getting out of a blizzard. _She thought turning towards the woods, Heba didn't like this short cut because it went deep in the forest, but Yugi, being a nature freak loved it.

Just then she heard a faint growl, she hurried and looked around, but saw nothing. So naturally she picked up her speed, but she still heard a growl now accompanied by foot steps behind her. She looked back, but this was her one mistake. In the time it took for her to look back she missed the branch of a fallen tree, and fell down. Painfully.

She looked up and saw, to her horror, a large gray wolf, unlike the black wolf that she saw earlier in the week this one looked, well there was no other word for it…it look wild, the hair on it's back was bristled and it's mouth was curled up into a ferocious snarl. She looked at it and could tell that this was a boy, and it looked hungry…hungry for her.

He had missed matched eyes; one was ice blue, while the other was a dark jade green. She could see numerous scars decorating his face. She started backing away but backed right into the trunk that she had fallen over. Seeing that she was trapped the wolf seamed to smirk, in a way that only wolves know how.

Then it started stalking in on her, she backed up fearfully, but it was no use. He had her pinned, with a ferocious growl it pounced on her, but just as his razor sharp claws almost closed upon her, a black and crimson blur stopped it. Seemingly to come from thin air, and pushed the offending wolf away from Yugi.

The fight was on. They circled each other growling threateningly, deep within their throats. The gray wolf was the first to strike, with a swift bat of the paw to the shoulder cutting through the flesh, Yugi gasped; she didn't like what she was seeing. She couldn't stand violence, as if drawing courage from her gasp, the black wolf pounced aiming for the neck but then changing course, and hitting the shoulder instead. The cut was deep, and almost to the bone, furious that he got hurt, the gray wolf charged, heading for the throat too, but he missed and got a swat to the head instead.

The black wolf tried his tactic again, but the gray wolf was a quick learner, and cut him off with a swat to the chest. Yugi cried out in alarm, she didn't want her savior to get hurt. She silently urged the wolf to get up, and as if her prayers were answered the wolf got up, but she could tell that it was injured. Its beautiful coat was wet and matted with blood. And it was panting, harder then usual. But he was not giving up.

Seizing this opportunity the gray wolf charged, and hit the wolf hard in the side, making him hit a nearby tree. The black wolf growled and whimpered. Then forcing himself up he stumbled over to the gray wolf. Only to be knocked down again. "No! Leave him alone you jerk!" Yugi yelled throwing a rock at the gray wolf; it hit the target, but only succeeded in making the wolf more ferocious. It glared at Yugi and started in on her, she grabbed a stick and tried fending it off but, the wolf was quick, stealthy, and cunning. It finally succeeded in scratching her on the arm, making her scream out in pain.

Snarling furiously, the black wolf got up to his feet and went, once again between the wolf and Yugi. The gray wolf snarled warningly, almost as if daring him to come closer. And come closer is just what he did, he crouched low, and then leapt aiming straight for the neck, and his aim was true. He caught the gray wolf around the neck and bit down…hard. It nearly tore his neck open, but his wounds were so grate he felt the strength leave him.

He let the gray wolf go; who ran well limped away, and then turned to Yugi. She had tears in her eyes, half from pain, and half from thankfulness. With one last look the wolf stumbled down the path, but since his wounds were so grate he fell to the ground. Yugi walked over to the wolf and gasped, the wolf was changing before her eyes. Now before her wasn't the wolf she originally thought, it was ….Yami.

- -

"Tell me again what happened?" Marik asked looking at her friend; she was currently staring at the black and crimson haired boy on her couch.

"I told you what happened Marik." Yugi said sighing. Marik nodded then looked at Yami who was unconscious on her couch. She was remembering when Yugi brought him in.

--Flashback--

Marik sighed as she turned off the TV. There was nothing on, and nothing to do. She wondered faintly if Yugi got home safely. She went upstairs and took a quick shower, she was just in the process of drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door, "Hold on!" she called then put down her brush she walked down the stairs. Once she got to the door she flung it open. "Yugi! What a nice-" then she stopped when she saw Yugi covered in blood, and snow, caring a heavily bleeding guy. "What happened?!?" She asked eyes wide.

It took Yugi a second to catch her breath, then wincing she said "I was walking home when I heard someone or _something_ following me. I looked behind me and saw a gray wolf. But in my stupidity I fell flat on my face…." She stopped, then winced. Her arm was killing her from dragging Yami all that way.

"Yes? Yes!" Marik pressed she was wanting to know what got her friend in this state.

"Well, the wolf pounced on me but before I could do anything, the black wolf saved me. Then they started to fight, and he got hurt in a few places. And when he was down the other wolf got me in the arm. I screamed, and then he got back up and defeated the gray wolf." With that she looked up at Marik through a pain filled haze.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Marik asked worried for her friend.

"Yes, well…not really, no…but tend to him first." She said pointing at Yami. Marik nodded and got out the first aid kit. When she was patching up his shoulder she looked at Yugi and frowned.

"The thing I don't get, is why did the wolf come out in the open? They don't normally go on the main roads."

"Yeah…the thing about that is…um I went on the short-cut." Yugi said looking off to the side.

"You took the _what?"_Marik asked looking at Yugi with wide eyes.

"I didn't think anything would happen, plus I had to get out of the storm." She said defending herself. Marik just shook her head, Yugi would always get in trouble. She was like a trouble magnet.

"Anyway….so who's the dude?" Marik asked, making Yugi look up at her in surprise.

"Oh! I didn't tell you did I? Well this is Yami." She said pointing at his figure.

"Yami? _The _Yami?" Marik asked looking at Yami skeptically, so this was the fabled Yami. And he had saved Yugi from a horrible fate. Yep she was liking this guy more and more.

--End Flashback--

"Okay don't need to get all defensive. Sheesh it was just a question." Marik said putting her hands up in mock-defense. This just made Yugi roll her eyes. She was going to say something more when she was cut off by the phone ringing.

"My, my aren't I popular today?" Marik mused looking Yugi, who just rolled her eyes. She answered the phone "Ishtar residence Marik speaking."

"_Marik? Marik! Is Yugi there? She hasn't come home yet and I'm getting worried, I'm afraid that she's out in this storm! What if she's hurt? What-"_

"Heba…calm down, yugi's at my house, she…um…she asked to stay here when the storm got real bad and forgot to call. Its fine, she's fine. Don't worry"

"Thanks Marik." And with that Heba hung up the phone.

"What did Heba say?" Yugi asked looking at Marik.

"He was just being a worry-wart…that's all." Then they both looked up at the sound of a grunt. It looked like Yami was waking up at last.

--

Bakura sighed, there wasn't anything to do when everyone else was out hunting. He looked at the room that he was currently trying to clean. Only one word would define it….PIGSTY! …maybe that wasn't even a big enough word.

He growled, furious that Atem made him clean Malik's living quarters. He threw down the cloth he had in his hand. He was sick and tired of cleaning, he had been cleaning since ten in the morning…and it now was three in the afternoon….and what had he accomplished? Nothing. Not even a dent.

He walked over to the door and opened it. He was going to see Yami. He saw that his buddy looked down, so he decided to go and cheer him up. He walked over to Yami's living quarters, and knocked on the door. "Yami! Quit moping, and come and help me clean." He called in the room but was met with silence. Bakura Huffed, "So that's how it is, is it? Well fine two can play at that game."

There was a pause and still nothing, by now Bakura was getting mad. "Yami, I don't care if you don't want me to come in, I'm coming in anyway." With that he walked in expecting to see the young heir sitting on his bed reading a book, but all he saw was nothing. No yami, what was he going to do? "Yami?" he asked to the silent room.

* * *

J.G.: Well after all the long waiting…there you go! *smiles sweetly*

Yami:-horrified- What did you do to me??

Yugi: Yeah! What did you do to yami?

J.G.: Nothing….anyway End of Chapter Question: Who was the gray wolf?


	8. Chapter 8: Search Party part 1

J.G: I had a brake from school and decided to update, since there was a demand for me to do so.

Yami: I still can't believe what you did to me in the last chapter…*shudders*

J.G.: Quit whining baby. *smirks*

Yami: I am no Baby!

J.G.: I begged a differ.

**kenshin8923: Thank you so much for your review. Yes I'm pretty sure Yugi is very glad that Yami saved her in time too. **

**SRRH: Alas, your right. It was Dartz, how'd you guess? Anyway yes you can be sure that he will freak out. *chuckles* **

**Yugixyamixyaoilover: How on earth did you guess? Eh. It needed to be done for the plot. Now Yugi will have to take care of him…oh how **_**dreadful**_**.**

**Happyfish: Thankers for the review(s) and you are correct, it was indeed Dartz.**

**yaoiluver4life: Ask and ye shall receive. **

**Ivorywinterdemon: …you were...right…and yes I am updating…feel privileged mortal.**

**Disclamer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

Chapter Eight: Search Party part 1

**

* * *

**

Yami groaned his shoulder was killing, so was his chest. He tried to get up but laid back down quickly, it seams that being thrown into a tree didn't agree with him, clearly. He was thankful for the softness of the couch…._wait couch? What the?_ He thought and opened his eyes he looked around with bleary eyes. The first thing he saw was…Yugi. He smiled, _now this is what I call a wake up call. _He blinked when he saw the girl right next to her; she had long platinum blond hair and looked surprisingly like Malik. But that couldn't be him; Malik was on the hunt, with the rest of the pack…wasn't he? Man this was confusing.

"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked looking him with obvious concern.

"Yes." He could tell that she didn't believe him, and when she still looked skeptical he added "I'm fine Yugi." he looked around thinking of how he got there, and then it came back to him. Dartz, the fight, then conferable blackness. She was looking at him curiously, "What?"

"Oh nothing, except well…"

"What?"

"How can you change into a wolf?" Yugi asked

"Yo-you saw that?" he asked eyes wide; it was against the rules of his pack to let anyone see you change form. _Shit, I am in so much trouble. I hope Atem doesn't find out…shit Atem! He doesn't know that I went out! Man I'm screwed._ He thought frantically.

"Yeah I saw it…it was kind of hard to miss." Yugi said, and Marik snorted. Just then there was a loud ringing noise that made everyone jump.

"Oh! It's just the phone…I'll go get it." Marik said walking out of the room.

"Yami? Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked tentatively. Yami was still freaking out because of the fact that she saw him transform so he naturally didn't hear her. Yugi frowned; not liking being ignored, she went up to him and tried again. "Yami…"

"Yeah?" he blinked, looking at her surprised that she was in front of him. He looked up into her soft amethyst eyes; worry, curiosity, and concern were swirling in them.

"I said are you okay? You were acting strange…is your shoulder still hurting?" He shook his head and she visibly relaxed. "So…are you going to tell me how you um…changed into a wolf?"

"Well…" but he was cut off when Marik came running in the room looking frantic.

"Yugi! Ryou's in trouble!"

* * *

"Yami? This isn't funny man, where are you?" Bakura growled, but he was answered with silence. He growled Yami went out when he was already in trouble. _If Atem blames me for this I'll kill him. I swear!_ He thought as he rushed out the door. He went out side and fazed into his wolf form, and ran into the forest. He was walking around in the deepest part of the forest, when he heard a chuckle from off to the side. He stopped up short; he recognized _that _particular chuckle anywhere. "Where are you?" Bakura growled, he quickly fazed back into his human form and was glaring around at the trees.

"My, my you must learn to control that temper of yours mutt." He growled and looked for the source of the voice, and found a man dressed in red velvet. He was tall and had silver hair that covered part of his face, including his eye. The eye that was visible was a dark brown, he was smirking at Bakura.

"Pegasus," Bakura spat, glaring at the man, he was in league with Dartz and where Atem and Yami's sworn enemies. "You're out of your territory."

"Calm down mutt," he smirked when Bakura bristled again. "I was just on a walk, enjoying the scenery you know…when I heard the sounds of a fight."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura didn't know what he was talking about and how it connects to why he was out of his territory.

"A Fight, I investigated, and was surprised with what I found…" Pegasus trailed off smirking evilly.

"Why would it matter to me?" Bakura said turning to walk away, this guy was seriously wasting his time.

"Oh, I think it would matter a great deal to you, unless you don't care about your friend Yami anymore…" Bakura flipped around quickly.

"Yami, what about Yami? What are you talking about?" Pegasus just smirked and started to walk away.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll find _some part_ of him. That is if Dartz is feeling generous." Bakura's eyes widened. _What was Yami doing fighting with Dartz? _Bakura thought, and then he ran up and grabbed Pegasus flipping him around.

"Where is he? Tell me now, if you value your life." Pegasus just smirked at down at him, since he was like a foot taller then Bakura.

"I thought you said that it wouldn't matter to you, mutt." Bakura growled at him warningly, "Fine I'll tell you he's…."

* * *

"What are you talking about Marik? What do you mean Ryou's in trouble?" Yugi asked starting at her friend with wide eyes.

"Joey called, and she said that Ryou was supposed to go to her house today, and that she didn't show." Yugi looked at her friend trying to stay calm.

"Marik lets think about this logically. I mean maybe she was just late, or got stuck in the rain?" Marik shook her head vigorously.

"No, she couldn't have been late, because you know her, always punctual. And Joey has already called her house and her dad said that she didn't come home from school…at all! And we left her hours ago! _Hours!_" Marik said her voice rising with every word.

"Calm down Marik, we have to stay calm and go look for her." Yugi said in a forced calm voice. By now Yami was confused, _who was Joey? And why was Ryou in trouble? _Questions buzzed around in his head like angry bees, he groaned and held his head, this was all so confusing, and it gave him a headache. "Yami?" yugi asked and he looked up.

"Yeah Yugi?" he looked up into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked putting a hand on his head, making him blush lightly. He nodded and she let her hand drop.

"As romantic as this is…what are we going to about Ryou?" Marik asked with a bemused expression. This caused both of them to blush and look away, then Yugi got serious again.

"Okay, let's split up, Marik you take the park while I'll take the strip…" she trailed off at Marik's face, "What?"

"The strip?!? Are you nuts? You can't go there alone! I forbid it!" Marik said, and yami stood up, looking at yugi with wide eyes.

"It has to be searched," Yugi said simply.

~**Yami Pov~**

"What are you talking about Marik? What do you meant Ryou's in trouble?" Yugi asked she looked frightened; I wanted to get up and hug her, tell her everything was okay. But I couldn't, for one I had no idea of what was happening all I knew was that some girl named Ryou was in trouble.

"Joey called, and she said that Ryou was supposed to go to her house today, and that she didn't show." Marik said and yugi looked like she was trying to stay calm.

"Marik lets think about this logically. I mean maybe she was just late, or got stuck in the snow?" Yugi asked and Marik shook her head vigorously.

"No, she couldn't have been late, because you know her, always punctual. And Joey has already called her house and her dad said that she didn't come home from school…at all! And we left her hours ago! _Hours!_" Marik said her voice rising with every word.

"Calm down Marik, we have to stay calm and go look for her." Yugi said in a forced calm voice, Okay by now I was confused as hell. _Who was Joey? And why was Ryou in trouble?_ I thought my mind going into overdrive. I winced, and put my head in my hands. This was giving me a headache. "Yami?" I heard yugi's soft voice ask and looked up.

"Yeah Yugi?" I asked looking into her beautiful face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked putting a hand on my head, making me blush lightly. I nodded and she let her hand drop….though it seamed a little reluctantly.

"As romantic as this is…what are we going to about Ryou?" Marik asked with a bemused expression, making me return to reality. I turned away blushing, while noticing that yugi blushed also. Then she got serious again.

"Okay, let's split up, Marik you take the park while I'll take the strip…" she trailed off at Marik's face, "What?" I looked at marik also, she was looking at yugi with a shocked, and mad face.

"The strip?!? Are you nuts? You can't go there alone! I forbid it!" Marik said, and I stood up, looking at yugi with wide eyes, I had no clue what 'the strip' was but from the sound of it…well it didn't sound good.

"It has to be searched," Yugi said simply, I growled low in my throat, this didn't sound good at all.

"What's the strip? And why wouldn't you allow Yugi to go there?" I asked, looking at Marik seriously then over at yugi, she fidgeted under my gaze.

"The strip is the south side of town, most people avoid it because…well because it's a dump. Bad people live there, and a girl even died." My eyes widened, and I looked at yugi.

"You are not going there." I growled looking at her, she just glared at me.

"Yami it has to be searched." She said again as if daring me to contradict her. I shook my head, then noticing that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon I sighed.

"Fine, then I'll just have to come with you."

"No, you're already hurt, and you need to rest." She said and I shook my head, stubborn as hell she may be, but I'm more stubborn.

"Yugi I'm coming with you, end of discussion."

--

"The old forest path? " Bakura asked looking at Pegasus skeptically. The silver haired man nodded. "And you aren't pulling my leg?"

"Not this time Mutt." Bakura growled he really hated this guy. He left without saying goodbye. He fazed again and headed for the old forest path, which used to be populated for nature lovers, and even was part of a tour, until the wolf attacks. Curtsey of Dartz and his followers, now it was just a forgotten path that no one went on, and Atem told the pack not to go there unless it was unavoidable; he still believed that humans would use it. He was halfway there when he heard a voice.

"Bakura! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at camp, cleaning my room?" I stopped up short, _if malik was here then that must mean…_

"Yes Bakura what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home?" Bakura froze at Atem's voice. Yep, he was screwed.

* * *

JG: Bwahahahaha! I am sooo Evil!

Ryou: Oh I do hope I'm not hurt.

Bakura: You better not have hurt her.

JG: You'll just have to wait and see now won't you? End of Chapter Poll....Should Pegasus be either:

A) A Vampire

B) A Warewolf

C) A Human

D) A Shape shifter


	9. Chapter 9: Search Party Part 2

JG: I is updating! I is updating. Feel free to bask in my awesomeness.

Yugi:-face palm- nice to see that you're still humble.

JG: I know right?

Yugi:-shakes head-

Disclamer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Atem looked at Bakura impatiently; he was really wondering why he was here and not back at the house with yami. "Well? Why are you here?"

"Um…" Bakura started, but he didn't know what to say. Should he make up something? Should he tell the truth? On one hand he could tell the truth, but he might get in trouble. On the other, he could not tell the truth, but how would he get to yami in time. He decided to tell the truth, taking a deep breath he said "I was cleaning like you told me to, and was wondering how Yami was doing so-" but he was cut off by a young man running up to Atem.

"Atem, pardon the interruption, but we found signs of a fight." He said bowing low, trying to catch his breath. He had short messy dirt blond hair and green-gray eyes. He wore a green shirt with black pants. Atem's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he growled, fighting was forbidden, he himself had outlawed it.

"Signs of a fight." The boy repeated shifting nervously under Atem's intense gaze.

"Where?" Atem demanded Bakura felt a stab of dread, so Pegasus was telling the truth, there was a fight between Yami and Dartz.

"The forgotten Path."

Yugi walked down the strip looking frantically for Ryou, but the young albino was no were to be found. Glancing side ways at Yami she smiled, remembering how he insisted that he went with her to the strip, if it were any time but now she'd say that it was quite gallant. But she had more pressing maters. Marik had taken the park like they planned and met up with Joey. As they walked past an alleyway a man called out to her. "Hey there sugar, why don't you ditch shorty and hang around with a real man."

"Shut up," Yami growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. The man only snickered, making yami's anger flare.

"Why don't you make me?" and it looked like Yami was going to do just that. His crimson eyes blazed with anger, hands balled into fists. Yugi grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Don't yami, it's not worth it." Yami blinked at her surprised that she was holding him back.

"But he…" yami started but Yugi cut across him.

"It's fine." He sighed knowing that it was useless to argue when she used that tone of voice. They continued on in silence, when yugi's phone rang. They jumped forgetting that she had it with her. "Hello?"

"Yugi? Yugi we've found her! We found Ryou."

Bakura raced toward the long forgotten path desperately hoping Yami was okay. At first he thought that Pegasus lied about the fight between Yami and Dartz, but Tyler had confirmed it. So he was worrying that his friend was injured or worse. He had not told Atem and the others about Yami going missing, though Marik was wondering about why Bakura acted so worried, and he really was hoping that Atem wouldn't be too mad. Atem had sent Tyler ahead to inspect the evidence, when they finally got there they were greeted by a frantic Tyler. "Atem, I've found something, something you might not like."

"What?" Atem asked looking at Bakura curiously, since the albino went really white. Thinking about what might have happened to yami.

"Dartz's sent…" Atem's eyes narrowed in anger, "and there's something else…"

"What?" Atem asked wondering what that traitor was in his land for.

"Yami's sent."

"You did? Where is she?" Yugi asked relieved. She smiled at Yami, "they found her." She whispered. He nodded relieved also.

"In the park," Yugi could tell that Marik was annoyed at something. She smiled happy that they had found their friend.

"Was she hurt? What happened." She asked fearing for her friend. An exasperated sigh was her response.

"She fell asleep, under the tree." Annoyance laced Marik's voice. Yugi sighed running a hand over her face.

"She what? How could she fall asleep?" She asked annoyed that her friend would fall asleep like that.

"I know! I would've expected this from you, but Ryou?" Marik said stifling a groan.

"And just what exactly does that mean?" Yugi asked her eyes narrowed. Yami blinked and wisely stepped away.

"Uh, nothing Yugi, look we're meeting up at my house." Marik said. Yugi agreed and hung up the phone looking at Yami.

"Is it safe now?" Yami joked making Yugi smile. He smiled back and leaned closer to take her hand. They walked down the road hand in hand when…

"Yami?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"_What?_" Atem roared eyes flashing dangerously. Yami was supposed to be at the camp. With Bakura…speaking of which… "Bakura! Why exactly are you here again?" he asked flipping to face the albino.

"I…I tried to tell you Atem, but you wouldn't listen." Bakura mumbled fearful for his life. You did not want to get Atem angry. He was the kind of guy that could rip a deer in half if he felt like it. And by the look of it…it, well it looked like he wanted to rip _Bakura_ in half.

"Tell me why you are _here_ and not with Yami, _now._" Atem said patients wearing thin. Bakura gulped.

"Well, I was cleaning Malik's room…like I was supposed to. When I thought of Yami sitting in his room, not wanting my friend to be left out, I went to invite him to help me clean…but when I opened the door, he was no where to be found…" Bakura said.

"That's grate, just grate." Malik said glaring at the ground. He was very annoyed with Yami right now. But his feelings were nothing compared to Atem's. Atem's eyes were narrowed and he was glaring at a tree with such intensity that it was a wonder that it didn't just burst into flame right there. Bakura gulped scared that Atem would blame him for all of this.

"Um…there's more." Bakura said wincing at the look sent his way from Atem.

"_More?_" Atem asked in a deadly tone.

"Yeah, I went out to search for him…I uh met Pegasus in the woods...er…he um told me that Dartz and Yami got into a fight. At first I thought that he was lying, but I thought I would check for good measure and I kind of ran into you." Bakura finished shifting uncomfortably.

"When I get my hands on him I'll…" Atem mumbled murderously to him self stalking off to the scene of the fight. His eyes widened when he saw the blood, most Yami's, some Dartz. "Fan out, find where he is!" Atem yelled to the assembled members of the pack. They all split up searching when…

"Atem I found something." Malik said with a fearful edge to his voice. Atem and Bakura walked briskly over to where he was.

"What?" Atem asked glaring at Malik.

"Yami's sent mixed with a human's."

* * *

JG: Uh-oh! Someone's going to be pissed…

Yami:-gulps-

JG:-evil laughter- …who is the Voice from the shadow's I wonder?


	10. Chapter 10: Flashbacks and Punches

JG: Well'p kiddies, I am updating. And um yeah.

Bakura: What no witty remarks? No death threats?

JG: Nah, I just don't feel like it.

Bakura: Something must be wrong with you then.

Ryou: Bakura! Be nice.

JG: Whatever.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will.

* * *

Yami growled at the youth standing before him; here was Luke Steel. Who used to be in the pack, and one of his close friends, until he got brainwashed into joining Dartz. "What are you doing here Luke?" He growled, non-pleased. Yugi looked at them curiously.

"What are you doing with a human?" Luke countered with a smirk.

Yugi shivered inwardly; there was something off about this guy. His hair was long, wavy and hung in his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt ripped at the sleeves, and blue shorts. But it was his eyes that really unsettled her, they were jade greed and had a crazed almost blood thirsty look in them.

"That's none of your concern. Now answer me, why are you here?" Yami said glaring at him while putting a protective arm around Yugi.

"I'm not in the pack anymore Yami so you can't boss me around." Luke said, jade eyes narrowing. "Besides, I've got what I wanted." He said turning around. He glanced back at Yami. "The woods are changing; you and your pack might want to tread cautiously." He said smirking at Yugi knowingly. "Yami, Milady." With that he was gone.

"Well that was creepy." Yugi said smiling at Yami, but he was to busy thinking to notice.

"Come on Yugi we have to get you to Marik's."

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Because we need to." He was unsettled by what Luke said.

"Okay."

**xXx**

Atem ran through the woods searching for Yami. All the while hoping, no praying that he was alright, his family had already seen disaster from the hands of humans. He didn't want another. His eyes narrowed when he remembered what had happened those years ago.

-Flashback-

"_Mom where's dad?" Atem asked wondering where his dad was. _

_His mom, Kana, looked at him for a moment. She started to say something but was cut off when Seto came running. "Seto? What's wrong?" she asked taking in his panicked look._

"_Come quick! In the woods, it's horrible." He blurted his blue eyes wide. _

"_Slow down, what's wrong?" Kana asked her eyes narrow. _

"_There's been an attack." Seto said Kana didn't need any telling twice with out so much as a side ways glance she ran out of the house. _

"_Mom!" Atem yelled running after her. "I'm coming with you." _

"_Go back and take care of Yami." Kana said her gentle voice unusually stern. _

"_No, I'm coming with you." Atem said fierce determination in his eyes. Kana sighed; she knew that her son was as stubborn as his father. She nodded. _

_They ran towards the attack scene changing as they did so. When they got there they met Dartz. He looked sad, but Atem could tell that there was something different about him. _

"_Dartz! What has happened?" Kana asked changing back into her human form. Dartz looked up at her. _

"_Kana it's horrible. Just horrible." Dartz said shaking his head. _

"_What Dartz?" _

"_Akkota, he's, he's…" Dartz said but apparently couldn't finish. Atem's eyes widened, what happened to his father?_

"_What's wrong with him?" Kana asked fearful, "What's wrong with my husband?" _

"_He's dead."_

_Atem's eye widened in horror. "What?" he asked in disbelief. His dad couldn't be…he just couldn't be dead. _

"_It's true. Terrible thing really, just terrible." Dartz said his face sad. _

"_H-how…how'd it happen?" Kana asked her voice thick from her tears. _

"_It was the Forrest Ranger, the one that he 'trusted'." Dartz put emphases on the last word._

_Atem looked up. "But Billy always liked him. Why would he kill him?" Atem's voice broke. _

_It didn't add up, his father trusted the humans, and was even friends with Billy. And they trusted him too. So why would they kill him? It just didn't add up. _

"_Human's can't be trusted," Dartz said with a small smile. "I've told Akkota time and time again not to trust humans and now look where it's landed him." _

"_Don't," Kana growled her voice low. "Don't you __**dare**__ blame this on my husband, it was not his fault."_

_Dartz looked startled. "Why I wasn't blaming him. I was merely stating the facts. Human's can't be trusted." _

_They walked home after that and in a few days they had a burial it was the worst day in Atem's life._

_:End Flashback:_

**xXx**

Yami raced towards his home as fast as his injuries would let him. _I'm going to be in SO much trouble if I get caught._ He thought frantically. Just as he was rounding the corner, he ran smack-dab into someone.

"Yami?" Kaiba's voice came from above him, making him freeze. He looked up at Kaiba giving him a wolfy grin.

Changing back Yami smiled sheepishly. "Hey Kaiba."

"What are you doing? Atem is furious." Kaiba said glaring at him. Yami paled.

"Atem knows?" Yami asked all hopes of getting back before his brother noticed came crashing down around his ears. When Kaiba nodded he gulped. "Oh, so where is he then?"

"Right behind you." Atem's voice came from behind making Yami jump. He slowly turned around.

"H-hi Atem." Yami said nervously.

Atem was glaring at him with a death glare. "Are you okay?" he asked voice as cold as stone. When Yami nodded Atem smirked. "Good." With that he punched Yami right in the face, so hard that it knocked Yami off his feet. "That's for disobeying me, again. Now come on we're going back home."

After they came home Yami got his jaw checked since it was hurting him still. Once that was done he went into his room and sat down on his bed and chatted with Marik and Bakura.

"You know I'm still surprised he hit you like that." Marik said looking at Yami's jaw.

Yami's jaw was black and blue from the punch he got from Atem. It seemed that he did it so hard that it cracked.

"I'm surprised that he didn't break your jaw." Bakura said snickering.

"I'm surprised that I'm still alive. I was sure that he was going to kill me from the look that he was giving me." Yami said sighing.

Yami was on House arrest. He couldn't leave his room unless it was for the bathroom and meal times. Any other time he was followed by Kaiba.

"You know, you deserve this Yami." Kaiba said coming into his room.

"I know. Its just he is so over protective." Yami said sighing.

"He just loves you. And wants the best for you." Kaiba said eyes narrow.

"yeah, right."

**xXx**

"Yugi where were you today? You had me worried sick." Heba said once Yugi came in the room.

"Well, I was at Marik's, then I started to go home, then I was caught in the blizzard, then we found out that Ryou was missing, so I helped look for her. Then after we found her Marik's brother drove me home." Yugi explained deliberately skipping over the whole wolf part.

"Oh okay. Hey what's on your jacket?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing." Yugi said hiding her jacket from view.

"Let me see Yugi." Heba said voice stern. Yugi sighed and shrugged off her coat, wincing as she did so.

Heba's eyes widened when he saw the blood on her shirt as well as her jacket. He ran over to his sister "What happened?" he asked.

"I um, slipped when I tried walking home and cut my shoulder on the rock." Yugi invented quickly.

"And the blood on your jacket?" Heba asked eyes narrow.

"Um, that was from the same thing, it seeped through see." Yugi said hoping that he would buy it.

"Okay, well we're getting you to the doctor." Heba said, looking like he didn't believe her.

"Fine."

* * *

JG: Okay well here is your update! Hope you enjoy!

Yami: I can't believe Atem punched me.

Atem: and I can't believe you don't obey me.

JG: he got you there Yami.


	11. Chapter 11: Girl's Day!

JG: I'm updating! I'm updating! Peoples be proud of me!

Yami: Finally!

JG: Yami. Shut it.

Yami: Make me.

JG: -raises eyebrow- Do you really want to go there?

Yami:-gulps- No.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

…_There was noise then, muted and sounding like little more then small pops of what they knew to be gun fire…_

Thump. Yami gritted his teeth and kept reading, trying to ignore the impossible noise.

…_and Robert ran forward, hoping to obtain a better view. Nathaniel was quick on his heels, and before long, the boys were close enough to hear a shouted command: "By the left flank-March!" As the union soldiers crossed a wide field._

Thump. Thump. Yami forced himself to take calming breaths…it wasn't working.

…_Robert glanced up and spied, not far off, union cavalrymen. They were situated toward—_

THUD!

Yami growled lowly, making sure he saved his spot he closed the book and got up. "Bakura knock it off! I'm trying to read." He growled banging on the door next to his room. Smirking when he heard a crash and muttered curses.

"Well I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't know it _bothered_ you so much." Bakura's dry voice came from behind the door. "I have to clean since I got punished because of you."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Look, I said I was sorry. And how can you still be cleaning his room? It's been two weeks!" Yami said exasperated.

It had been two weeks since Yami's fight with Dartz, two weeks since Atem cracked Yami's jaw and practically locked him up in his room. _And…_ yami realized with a sigh, _two weeks since he saw yugi. _Bakura opened the door suddenly.

"Oh no, your not thinking about _her_ again are you?" he said rolling his eyes.

xXx

Yugi looked out the window watching as the snow fell to the ground. She wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher was saying as her thoughts were elsewhere.

She couldn't help but to think about Yami. Everything about him drew her in. His eyes, so deep mysterious and…and… hypnotic. His hair so very much like her own, how it looks as soft as silk. She wanted to run her fingers through it. And… she shivered. His voice. She loved how it sounded when he said her name.

…_Yugi_…

…she could almost hear it.

…_yugi…_ so soft and smooth.

"Mrs. Motou." Yugi jumped and looked up into Mr. Roberts hard eyes. The whole class was staring at her.

"I asked you a question." He said glaring down at her. She shifted.

"Um… what was the question again?" She asked sheepishly, the class broke out in snickers.

"Pay attention." He said sternly, and with one last glare he continued class.

Yugi tried more to pay attention, but it wasn't really working. she blinked in surprise when she found a note on her notebook from Marik.

"_Thinking about wolf man again?"_

xXx

Yami sighed. "yeah I am."

"Dude you so need to stop thinking about her. Frankly it's getting annoying." Bakura said exasperated, yami glared at him.

"Why do you care?" he snapped then sighed. "How can I not think about her." He continued.

"Hum… oh I know by helping me clean Malik's room." Yami smirked.

"But that's your job." He pointed out his smirk widening at Bakura's glare.

"Yeah, and it's your fault I have to clean it." Yami rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll help you clean." He said coming into the room. "Holy-!" he muttered eyes widening at the mountains of…well you don't want to know.

xXx

Yugi blushed and wrote her reply. Making sure the teacher's back was turned she passed it back to marik.

"_Maybe how'd you guess? And don't call him that! Someone might see." _

Marik smirked then replied quickly. She passed it back when the teacher was passing back their homework. "_Pa-lease you've been drooling over him since day one. And why can't I call him that? It's not like anyone will believe me."_

They continued passing notes, and with each reply marik sent Yugi's blush deepened.

-.-

It was lunch hour and they all were sitting in their usual place under their favorite tree. Ryou looked over at Yugi "So heard from Yami yet?" at this Yugi blushed and Marik snickered.

"No, I miss him though." Yugi said her face still a light rose.

"Well you know what I think?" Ryou asked.

"That you should give me your egg roll?" Joey put in hopefully, eyeing the egg roll in Ryou's hand.

"No," Ryou said laughing.

"That…I need to get my ear's pierced again?" Marik added.

"No, stop trying to guess I'll just tell you." Ryou paused rolling her eyes at her friends. "That we should have a girl's day."

xXx

Yami took a deep breath and dived into the 'sty that was Malik's room.

It was so messy they couldn't even find the bed. He leaned over what he thought was the bed, well it was at least higher off the ground at least, when out of the pile of assorted socks, moldy food, and Ra-knows-what a hand shot up and grabbed his arm pulling him down. Startled he yelled out and flung himself away from the pile.

"What the heck was that?" he panted looking at Bakura. then the pile moved and out popped Malik's sandy blond head.

"Man, you should've seen your face! Classic." Malik said laughing.

"Malik! Don't do that!" Yami said trying to steady his beating heart.

xXx

"Ryou? Do we really have to go to the mall? I don't want to." Marik whined.

"Marik come on. It'll be fun." Ryou said sighing.

They were currently on their way to the mall, and Marik's brother Odion was driving. Yugi, Ryou and Joey were in the back while Marik and Odion were in the front. once they got there, Odion left telling them that he would pick them up later. They went and had fun, though Yugi was still thinking about Yami, but her friend's antics were occupying all of her time.

-.-

It was the next day and they were all waiting for the bell to ring. "All right class settle down, settle down." The teacher said trying to get the noisy students to calm down. When the class was seated she smiled. "Now as you know the Winter Ball is coming and admission is two dollars per person." At this there was an out break of muttering.

"So Yugi are you going?" Marik asked picking up her stuff as the bell rang.

"I don't know…" Yugi shrugged. She was going to say something more but was cut off by a one Tea Gardener.

* * *

JG: Ta-da!

Yami: What was that?

JG: A story.

Yami: Smart-alic.

JG: Porcupine. -smirks-

Yami:-gasps-

JG: Anyway, the book Yami was Reading is called: Faith of our Fathers: A House Divided. By N.C. Allen. FYI.

…R&R


	12. Chapter 12: Asking Yami

JG: So did you guys like the Cliffy I left you last time?

Bakura:-smirks- Bet they did.

JG: -laughs- Yeah. Anyway thanks for the reviews! I loved them!

Bakura: Whatever.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 still does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Twelve: Asking Yami

* * *

"So little Freak, are you going to bring your _boyfriend_? Or are you going to tell the truth and say that you were lying all along?" Tea sneered at Yugi, who glared.

"She's not lying! Yami is real and he's taking her to the dance!" Marik said without thinking.

"Marik!" yugi moaned looking at her friend.

"Well if you so sure that he's coming then fine. But if he doesn't show and you're all alone then you have to admit to everyone that you lied and can never get a date. Also you are a dateless loser who has no friends…only freaks." Tea added smirking at Marik.

xXx

Bakura looked at Atem apprehensively. "So can he go?" he asked.

He and Malik were trying to get Atem to let Yami go with them; with out Kaiba watching his every move. So far it wasn't working.

"I don't think so, he's being punished." Atem said his fierce crimson eyes narrowing.

"You know Atem, Yami has been good lately. It might do good to let him go with them. He does need to get fresh air once in awhile." Kaiba put in surprising everyone.

Atem thought it over for a few minutes not noticing the worried looks from Bakura and Malik. Finally making up his mind he sighed. "Fine he can go." Bakura and smiled and sighed in relief and Malik whooped in joy.

xXx

It was Tuesday and the Winter Ball was on Saturday. Needless to say Yugi was freaking out. She hadn't seen Yami since he ran away into the forest, and she was running out of time.

Yugi sighed and started pacing around her room; she just didn't know what to do. She could go and say that he couldn't make it, but then Tea would laugh at her and make her life miserable…well more miserable then usual. Or she could just not go at all, but that might make things worse, Tea could use that against her somehow. She sighed again.

"Look I said I'm sorry, we'll fix this somehow. Don't lose faith Yugi." Marik said from her perch on Yugi's bean bag.

"I know Marik, it's just I don't know if I'll ever see him again. and if I do how I'll even ask him to the dance. What if he says no?" Yugi said plopping down on her bed in frustration

"He won't say no that much is sure." Marik said confidently.

"what make's you say that?" Yugi asked looking at her curiously.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off of you, and hum... oh um he risked his life for you. Yeah he won't say no."

xXx

Yami blinked in amazement when Bakura told him that he was free for a day and all because of… "Kaiba? Are you sure?"

"Yeah that's what we thought too." Malik said smiling. But who cares about that now, we're free!" Bakura said pushing them out of Yami's room.

-.-

They walked down the street towards the old park laughing and joking. Well at least Bakura and Malik did. "…I mean did you see that guy's face?" Bakura asked laughing. "Classic."

"I know! I thought he was going to pee his pants!" Malik howled. Then he suddenly stopped. "hey where's Spiky?"

"not again…" Bakura growled looking around for his missing friend.

"There he is!" Malik said pointing to a bench in the park where Yami was sitting.

xXx

"And anyway Yugi it's not a question of weather he will or will not say yes, which he will, it's how you are going to find him to ask him." Marik said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked curious.

"Well you've got to ask him right? Well then let's go find us a wolf boy." Marik declared grabbing her shoes.

"I'm not going to win in this am I?" Yugi said getting her shoes on too.

"Nope."

-.-

They looked everywhere, the mall, the market, the high school… everywhere. But still no Yami. "Let's go to the park and rest a bit." Yugi suggested

"Yugi that's a brilliant idea!" Marik said. And with that they headed to the park.

xXx

Yami Sighed as he sat down. '_finally,'_ he thought '_I've finally got away from them.'_ Not that he didn't like his friends it was just…sometimes he needed to get away from them. He was sitting thinking about Yugi again when a soft voice broke in his thoughts.

"Yami?" he looked up and saw.. Yugi standing there in ankle deep snow.

xXx

They got there in record time and Marik scanned over the heads of mothers, and children, searching for Yami. finally she saw his black, gold crimson streaked hair.

"Yugi he's right there!" She said pointing to where he was excitedly.

Yugi squealed and ran over towards him, slowing down when she got close enough. "Yami?" She asked. He looked up. they're eyes met making her blush.

"Yugi!" Yami said standing up and hugging her. She blushed more.

"Hey yami?" She asked smiling. Her blush slowly leaving her face.

"What?" he asked curious.

"I-I was wondering…" Yugi started.

"Yeah?" he prompted gently. She blushed again and looked down.

"Well there's this dance at my school and well I was wondering if you'd with me." She said this, her eyes never leaving her hands.

Yami smiled and pulled her face up to meet his. "of coarse I'll go with you." he smiled when she beamed. "When is it?" he asked wondering if he needed to sneak out again, or if Atem would let him go. Not likely.

"This Saturday."

* * *

JG: AW Yami Said Yes! Now they'll go to the Dance!

Marik:-smirks- Told you so.

Ryou: Yes, yes you were right, we know.

JG: When will they actually make it official some might ask? Well! You'll just have to wait and See! XD.

Bakura: Read and Review! ...Or Else!


	13. Chapter 13: Winter Ball Part 1

JG: Well I'm updating. Since I have the time in my hectic-high-school-life. That's right peoples; I'm in HIGH SCHOOL now! Feel proud of me!

Bakura:-sarcastic- Yeah, we're all happy about it.

JG:-glares- Rude.

Chapter Thirteen: Winter Ball Part 1

* * *

Yugi sighed happily; yami was going to take her to the winter ball. And to top it off, it was her first dance ever. Ryou and Joey were happy when she told them, and marik was all but ecstatic, and announced cheerfully to Tea and her posy that Yami would be taking her and that she was the friendless loser. To which she replied "Whatever."

xXx

"Yami I'm not sure this is a good idea. What if we get caught?" Bakura muttered looking at Yami.

"Then we get caught. Look are you coming or not?" Yami said shortly. When Bakura still looked hesitant Yami added. "Okay fine you stay here and I'll go and see a bunch of hot girls."

Bakura opened and closed his mouth, like a gaping fish. Finally he glared and said "Fine I'll go. You win."

"Yes!" Yami exclaimed.

"I'm coming too!" Marik said from his position under the pile of clothes that is his bed. "I am not going to let you guys get all the girls!" this forced a chuckled out of his companions.

-.-

On the Thursday Atem surprised everyone, especially yami, by saying that he was letting yami go free a week early.

"But why? Not that I don't want to be free or anything… just why early." Yami asked amazed by his luck.

"Because you were being such a good little boy," Atem said smirking. "no really, I just wante4d to give you a break. Don't make me regret it."

"Yeah sure," Yami said feeling a twinge of guilt.

xXx

Yugi, Marik and Ryou went to the mall… again this time to get their dresses.

"We have to get the perfect dresses!" Ryou said pulling her friends into a dress store.

"Uugh," Marik moaned smiling at Yugi. "man, Ryou is such a girly girl."

"I heard that." Ryou said glaring.

They shopped for what seamed to Marik hours but came out victorious.

Ryou had a pretty Ice blue dress that was made from silk. It had delicate ice flakes, running along the bottom. With matching high heels.

Marik had a beautiful gold lemme' dress that had beautiful lace criss-crossing down the back, with matching gold pumps.

Now Yugi's was harder to find. They had to even ask for an attendant if there was anything in the back. Despite the amount of time they took they were happy to find it. It was made from a crimson and black silk, and was really, really pretty. With black velvet roses at the bottom and the stems sneaking up ward. And nice matching ruby read heels. Once Marik deemed it 'beauty-lishous' they left the store.

xXx

The boys like wise got dressed up. they all had black tuxes but had different shirts, then normal. Bakura had a silvery one, Marik had a light gold one that shimmered every time he moved. Yami had his signature crimson one only this one was made from Silk.

"Wow you guys clean up nice. " Atem said coming into Yami's room startling them. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"We are…going out." Yami said thinking of something fast.

"Yeah…we're going out to celebrate Yami's freedom." Marik said Atem raised an eyebrow.

"To celebrate Yami's freedom?"

"Yes freedom. As in his independence and right." Malik said smirking.

Atem smirked, "okay you guys have fun." They stared at him for a second then bolted out the door. Once they were out of sight Atem called for Kaiba.

"Yes Atem?" Kaiba asked coming in.

"I don't think they're actually going to go and 'celebrate' they are up to something. Follow them."

-.-

Yami grinned wolfishly; they all were in their wolf forms and speeding towards Marik's house to pick up the girls. His crimson eyes were a light with excitement; he was going to see Yugi again! Bakura and Malik were on either side of him. Once they got to the skirts of her yard they fazed back into their human forms.

"So what do Yugi's friends look like?" Malik asked curious.

"You and Bakura." Yami replied eyes crinkling in laughter.

"What?" Bakura and Malik asked at the same time. Yami just chuckled, and knocked on the door.

xXx

Yugi was still putting the finishing touches on her hair, which was elegantly curled down her back, when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" she yelled walking to the door knowing that Marik was still finishing her hair too.

She opened the door and blushed; there was Yami looking stunning as ever. She noticed that there were two people behind him looking around curiously. "Hey Yami." She said drawing the attention to herself unconsciously.

"Yugi…you look beautiful." Yami said hugging her. She blushed.

"Thanks," Yugi said smiling but still blushing. "who are you're friends?" she asked motioning to the two boys.

"Oh, Yugi this is Bakura and Malik." Yami said introducing them.

Yugi was in shock at how much they looked like Marik and Ryou. Bakura looked almost identical but had shorter hair and a definite build, and had a more of a hard amber color of eyes. Same with Malik.

Yugi smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand.

"Same." They said shaking her hand in turn.

"Yugi? Who's at the door?" Marik said coming into view.

xXx

Malik gasped when he saw Marik come up behind Yugi. To him she was…beautiful, simply beautiful. And he found that he'd do anything for her. She looked amazing in gold; and despite him self he could feel his face start to heat up.

"Oh, Yugi Who's this?" Marik asked looking at her friend then back at Malik."

"Oh this is Bakura and Malik." Yugi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Malik said extending his hand.

"You too." Marik said with a blush. Malik watched as Yugi's smile widened. Wondering faintly what she was up to he looked at Bakura.

"Well shall we go?" Yugi asked

-.-

They arrived at the party and Marik and Malik were hitting it off fine. Bakura sighed, he was all alone- Yami had Yugi and Malik now had Marik. Just when he was beginning to really regret coming along with Yami he saw…

…the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walking over to yugi. She was shorter then him by like five inches. And had the same color of hair as him that was curled up into a half-up bun and had doe brown eyes. She had a beautiful satin dress that accented her petite frame perfectly. The dress was ice blue and had delicate snowflakes sewn in, so that it looked as if every time she moved the snowflakes would drift down. He liked the way she walked; it was graceful as if she was floating across the floor. Despite her one inch high ice blue high heels.

"Hey Yugi, Joey wanted me to tell you that she couldn't make it." The girl said. This of coarse was Ryou.

"Oh okay thanks Ry." Yugi said smiling. "This is Yami and that's Malik and Bakura, Yami's friends." She said introducing them.

Bakura shifted uncomfortable for once in his life. "Hi," he said.

"Oh hello." Ryou said blushing. Just then a slow song came on.

"Yugi would you like to dance?" Yami asked making Yugi blush.

"Yes." With that they disappeared into the crowd.

xXx

Kaiba growled silently, '_Where are they?_' he thought his eyes narrowing. He was currently walking around town searching for a certain trio, but with no luck. He was passing the high school and saw…Bakura through a window.

"You're mine now." He muttered stalking towards the school. Bakura, it seamed, saw him coming and, after going pale, disappeared out of sight.

xXx

Bakura laughed at the story Marik was telling and leaned against the window. She was just as funny as Malik.

"No it didn't happen like that," Ryou disagreed. Smirking she continued. "It was after yugi fell down not before."

"Yeah whatever same dif." Marik said waving a hand airily. "Hey Bakura? Do you know that guy?" she asked pointing out the window.

Both Bakura and Malik looked out the window. "Aww crap."Bakura muttered his face paling.

"What is he doing here?" Malik said just as pale.

"What's up?" Marik asked looking at them in concern. The boys didn't answer still lost in their thoughts.

"We have to warn Yami." Bakura said moving toward the dance floor.

"Right." Malik agreed also walking forward.

"Bakura! what's happing?" Ryou asked hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," Bakura said looking back at her.

"Nothing." Ryou repeated in a don't-you-dare-lie-to-me voice. Bakura gulped.

"Well you see…Yami-" Bakura started but was cut off by Kaiba.

"Is in big trouble." The boy's flipped around grinning nervously.

xXx

Yami smiled he was having the time of his life dancing with Yugi. He could dance the night away holding her close. "Hey yugi?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah Yami?" She answered smiling.

"Um, would you…" Yami started but broke off thinking the worst.

"What is it Yami?" She asked

"Would-you-be-my-girlfriend?" he asked in one breath.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed lightly, "Would you be my girlfriend?" he mumbled looking down.

Yugi blushed crimson. "Yes! Of coarse I will."

"You will?" Yami looked up hopefully.

"Nothing would make me happier." Yugi said smiling. Yami, grinning triumphantly, bent down and kissed her right on the lips.

"Yami?" Kaiba's unwelcome voice cam from behind interrupting their kiss.

xXx

"Where is he?" Kaiba growled glaring down at Bakura and Malik.

"Where's who?' Malik asked playing dumb.

"I'm serious Malik where is he?" Kaiba said eyes narrowing.

Malik gulped. "He's over there…" he pointed to the dance floor.

"Take me to him." Bakura gulped and nodded.

They led him through the dancers towards an unsuspecting Yami. they got there just when Yami kissed Yugi. All was silent until…

"Yami?" Kaiba asked anger evident in his voice.

* * *

JG: So Yugi and Yami are finally together…BUT… They were caught by Kaiba. What will happen next? Hum…

Yami:-gulps-


	14. Chapter 14: Winter Ball Part 2

JG: I'm updating and you guys should feel happy. I guess. Boy I'm tired.

Ryou: We can see that.

Chapter Fourteen: The Winter Ball part 2

* * *

Yami turned around slowly cursing his luck. Kaiba just had to be there _right_ when he kissed Yugi. "Hey Kaiba." He said sheepishly. "Fancy meeting you here." Bakura cracked a smile and Marik laughed.

"Outside…Now!" Kaiba growled pointing out the window.

"Okay then," Yami said head down, he started walking towards the door pulling Yugi along.

"Without the girl." Kaiba said barley containing his rage.

"Okay." Yami looked at Yugi. "I'll be right back." He said kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and nodded.

xXx

Kaiba left the dance floor with Yami in front of him and Bakura and Malik trailing behind. Once they were outside he rounded on Yami. "How _dare_ you disobey Atem? How dare you see a human when he specifically told you not to?" Kaiba paused a moment breathing in deeply. "How long?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Yami asked startled at the question.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Kaiba asked his eyes closed. It looked like he was forcing himself to calm down.

"Um…since I first snuck out." Yami admitted knowing that it was better to tell the truth. Kaiba's eyes flew open.

"That long?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter if you lock me up. I'll just sneak out again." Yami said passionately.

Kaiba was quiet for a moment. "You….you really love her don't you?" He asked.

"Yes I do love her." Yami said with a smile.

Kaiba thought for a moment as if thinking of how to solve a problem. "Then I won't tell Atem."

"You won't?" Yami asked wide eyed.

"No," Kaiba paused. "Atem can be overprotective sometimes. Besides I think you should have a girlfriend." Yami beamed.

"Thanks Kaiba! I owe you big time." Kaiba just snorted.

"Just don't get caught by Atem." With that he walked away.

xXx

Yugi waited for Yami to come back. Ryou and Marik met up with her right after he had left.

"So let me get this straight…he _kissed_ you?" Marik asked for like the thousandth time.

"Yes he did." Yugi replied blushing.

"I love it when you blush." Yami whispered in yugi's ear making her jump.

"Yami don't do that!" Yugi said smacking him lightly on the arm.

-.-

They were all talking and laughing when they saw Tea and co. approaching. Immediately Marik and Ryou went on either side of Yugi standing by her protectively.

"Freak." Tea sneered glaring down at Yugi.

"Tea," Yugi said her voice icy. Yami blinked in surprise, since he didn't know what was going on and had never seen Yugi this mad.

"Well I've got to say I'm impressed freak, you were actually telling the truth." The boy's eyes narrowed.

"I may be a lot of things Tea, but I am not a liar." Yugi said glaring at her.

"Yeah but you are still an ugly freak." Mai put in. Both Tea and Mai laughed.

The boys had enough, standing in front of the girls they glared at Tea and Mai with hatred.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tea sneered.

Mai scoffed, "They're the geek and the slut's date." Mai said smirking at Marik. Tea snickered.

Yugi and Ryou gasped, and then glared at Mai for all she's worth, which truthfully isn't much. Yugi put a hand on Marik's arm. Since she could see that Marik was about to punch the living day-lights out of Mai and Tea.

"Leave now." Yami said glaring at the two with such intensity it was a wonder that they weren't in flames.

"Whatever," Tea sneered. "see you around freak."

xXx

It had been three days since the dance. Marik and Ryou were missing Bakura and Malik something fierce.

"Marik have you seen my phone?" Yugi asked running into the living room.

"Nope." Marik said looking up from the TV. She, Ryou and Joey were all over watching random shows and hanging out.

"Well don't just sit there. help me find it." Yugi said. They looked around the house for more then three hours and still didn't find it. "I guess I'll have to ask Heba for a new one." She mused, Heba wouldn't be happy.

xXx

Yami, Bakura and Malik were hanging out in Yami's room as usual.

"Man, I can't stop thinking about her!" Bakura moaned leaning back.

Malik sighed "me too."

Yami laughed "if this is what I was like then man was I annoying." They glared at him.

"Easy for you to say, you have a girlfriend. We don't." Malik snapped.

"True," Yami agreed smirking.

"Shut up." Bakura mumbled making him snicker.

xXx

"Yugi I've got a surprise for you!" Heba said coming in the door.

"What is it Heba?" Yugi asked sitting up from her position on the couch.

"A new cell phone!" he said pulling out said electronic device.

"Really? Thanks so much Heba!" Yugi said getting up and hugging him.

"Yeah and it came with an extra, so if you lose it again you'll have a back up." He said with a teasing smile.

"One time. One time will you ever let it go?" Yugi said in exasperation. She took the bag and headed up stairs hearing Heba laughing at her.

-.-

Later that night she told Heba she was going out with Ryou and was meeting her at the park, but she was really going to meet yami. after saying goodbye to Heba she walked over to the park. "Hey you." She said sneaking up on him.

"Hey," he said smiling at her. They hugged and then sat down on a bench. "So how was your day today?" Yami asked smiling.

"Good." Yugi said simply, "and yours?" She asked smiling at him.

"Fine." He said also smiling.

"So how are Bakura and Malik holding up?" Yugi asked with a knowing smile.

Yami laughed. "There good. Moaning like two love sick pups though." Yugi smiled.

"I thought they might be." Yami looked at her quizzically.

"Really? Why?" he asked curious.

"Well I saw the way they looked at Ryou and Marik and well it kind of was obvious." She explained.

"Now that you mention it they did look at them a lot." Yami said thinking of the way they were looking at the two girls. "I think someone's in love." He said snickering.

Yugi smiled, "well then we'll have to do something about that now wont we?"

"Yes we most certainly shall." Yami said smirking.

-.-

Yugi fumbled with something in her bag. they were just about to leave when she remembered that she had something that she wanted to give Yami. She pulled out a small box and handed it to him. "Here," she said smiling.

"What's this?" Yami asked curious.

"A cell phone. So we can talk to each other when we can't be together." Yugi said then she explained how it worked and everything. Once that was done they had to say good bye.

* * *

JG: Some of you are probably wondering why I had Yugi give him a cell phone, all I have to say is all will be revealed in time.


	15. Chapter 15:Another Authors note

Dear Readers~

Don't worry this isn't one of those "I'm sorry but I'm not updating ever again." notes, this is a challenge.

I need help on writing how Bakura and Ryou get together, so I'm asking you, the readers, to send me possible ways for them to get together. The best one will be put in the next Chapter and be given credit.

So just Review, or Privet Message (PM) me your wonderful ideas! And I will pick the best one. Don't Forget! That the dead line for all ideas is _Wednesday October 6, 2010!_ So be sure to send them in by then!

The Judging/Requirements are as follows: Humor-5pts, Romance-10pts, and Drama-5pts, all for a total of 20 points!

Many thanks!

~JelloGirl323


	16. Chapter 16:Parkside meetings

JG: Holy Crap-a-noli! I can't believe I haven't updated for this long!

Yami: Yeah! We thought that you forgot us.

JG:-hangs head in shame- I'm sorry.

**Special Thanks to: SRRH, for being the only one to send me ideas from my last chapter! You rock!**

Chapter 16: Hooking up Ryou and Bakura.

Disclamer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And sadly never will.

* * *

Yugi sighed; she knew she had to get Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik together. But the problem was she had no idea of how to do that. _Maybe Yami has an idea,_ she thought. Smiling she brought out her phone and sent a text to Yami.

"Yami any ideas yet?" she asked remembering when she and Yami both agreed that they needed to get their friends together. If not for their friend's sakes for their own.

"None," came Yami's reply. Yugi smiled again, she could still remember how Yami, almost dropped, no actually he did drop his phone when it rang.

:_Flashback:_

They were hanging out in the park since yugi was out of school and Yami was just bored. Yugi thought that this was a good time as ever to help yami figure out the mystery that is technology.

"So what if I want to call you?" Yami asked staring blankly at his phone, Yugi giggled.

"Here, let me show you." Yugi said gently taking the phone away from him. She opened the phone and explained: "If you want to call me then simply dial my number and push talk."

Yami stared blankly at her "'Push talk'?" he asked clearly confused.

Yugi snickered. "Want me to explain again?" She asked he nodded. "First, you hold you phone and then you push the numbered buttons, " she paused clearly enjoying her self. Yami mock-glared at her. "These ones," she said suddenly grabbing his hand and making him touching the buttons. "Got it?" Yugi asked taking her hands away and blushing slightly.

Yami smirked, "um could you remind me which buttons to push again?" he asked a teasing glint in his eyes.

Yugi blushed and smacked him lightly on the arm. Suddenly a loud ringing sound came from the phone, Yami jumped and the phone fell to the ground landing in a clump of snow.

"Sorry," Yami said sheepishly, picking up the phone. "Where were we?" he asked looking back at Yugi.

"Oh boy," Yugi said with an exasperated sigh, "we have a long way to go."

_:End Flashback:_

Yugi looked down at her phone again. " How about you?" She shrugged, momentarily forgetting that Yami couldn't see her.

"Not really anything." She replied.

xXx

A dark silhouette of a man could be seen among the shadows that covered the dark room, the only light coming from the flickering fire in a grand fireplace. "Enter," the figure said his voice a raspy growl.

Suddenly a door way appeared from seemingly nowhere, light from the hall shone in the room briefly. A Young man walked in looking like he was in his late teens. His hair was long, wavy and hung in his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt ripped at the sleeves, and blue shorts. "Ahh Luke," the figure said sitting up. "I assume you have news for me."

Luke Steel smirked and come into the light "The best." He said

"Well?" The figure asked. The fire cracked and briefly lit up his face. He had long gray hair and mismatched eyes. This, of course, was Dartz.

xXx

"So Ryou," Yugi asked smiling, the two girls were currently at Yugi's house, Marik had detention and Joey was grounded so it was just them two.

Ryou looked up from the TV. "Yeah Yugi?" she asked her thoughts still on a certain white haired boy.

"Want to go to the park?" She asked smirking, Ryou blinked.

"Uhh, sure," Ryou said wondering faintly why Yugi was smirking.

"Cool, hang on I have to get my coat." She mumbled walking out of the room. Once she was away from Ryou she sent another text to Yami. 'Everything is set with Ryou, What about you?'

'Same, see you soon.' Came Yami's reply.

"Ready?" Ryou asked coming up behind Yugi making her jump.

"Yeah let's go." Yugi said smiling making Ryou wonder what it was that Yugi was up to.

-.-

They got to the park and were heading towards 'their spot.' Ryou smiled this is where they always have barbecues, pick nicks and other get-togethers. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Yugi stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "I've got to go to the bathroom." She said

Ryou rolled her eyes "Go. I'll wait for you."

"Nah, you go ahead. I won't be long." With that Yugi disappeared into the crowds. Ryou smiled and kept walking.

xXx

"Man come on! You're being so slow." Yami said in exasperation. He watched as Bakura put his coat on, painfully slow.

Bakura looked up at Yami, "Why do you want to go to the park so bad? And another thing, why do you want _me_ to go with you?" he asked irritably.

"Because," Yami said impatiently "I need fresh air and thought that you could come with me."

Bakura snorted "but _why?_"

Yami glared "fine don't come, I'll just tell Atem that you still haven't finished cleaning Malik's room." he said going to the door, hiding a smirk.

Bakura paled. "That was low." He said Yami shifted sheepishly.

"Hey," he said defensively. "It was the only way I could get you to come with me and you know it."

Bakura glared "fine. I'll come."

-.-

They walked in the park looking around and talking about random stuff. When the subject switched to 'girls' yami cleared his throat

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said suddenly.

"Now?" Bakura said a little suspicious. "why didn't you go before we left?"

"I didn't have to go then." Yami said with a shrug. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

xXx

Luke smirked "Yami is in love with a human."

Dartz sat up smirking evilly. "Perfect." He said rubbing his hands together. "Did you get any more information?" He asked his mismatched eyes glinting in the fire light.

Luke nodded "Her name is Yugi Motou, she's sixteen, and goes to Domino High, she has three friends- Marik, Ryou, and Joey- and lives with her older brother, her legal guardian, and…"Luke paused for dramatic effect.

"Yes?" Dartz asked growing impatient.

"Yami asked her to be his girlfriend." Luke said smirking.

xXx

Ryou was walking up to 'their' spot when—She tripped on a rock. She groaned as she landed on her rump. "Wow lucky me," she muttered moving to get up once she was up she started to walk again but stopped as there was a sudden pain in her ankle. She yelled in exasperation that she got hurt tripping over a rock, of course she of all people would do this… she hadn't always been the most graceful one.

"are you okay?" she heard someone say. She looked up and hard amber met with soft doe brown. It was Bakura.

"Yes," she said blushing faintly. Then she tried to put pressure on her foot and winced. "Maybe not." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Here let me help you with that." Bakura said smiling slightly. He went over and picked her up bridal style. Ryou couldn't help but feel safe in his strong arms.

"T-thank you." Ryou breathed blushing. She sighed and leaned into his lean chest.

"My pleasure," Bakura murmured softly his voice vibrating in his chest. He walked her over to a near by bench and set her down. "So, besides the obvious, what brings you here?" he asked gesturing with his hand around him.

"Oh, I came here with Yugi. But she went to the bathroom and told me to meet her here." Ryou said shrugging. She blinked at the look that was on his face. "What?"

"It's just…I came here with Yami. And _he _went to the bathroom too." Bakura said thinking hard.

"Oh," Ryou said her eyes narrowing. "I get it; this is their version of a joke. Get us to come here, and then bail at the last minute, real mature." She muttered glaring at the ground.

"But why?" Bakura asked eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "why would they want us to meet each other?" he asked.

Ryou blushed. "I've been friends with Yugi all of my life, so I know what she's up to." She said looking anywhere but Bakura's face.

"What?" Bakura asked interested.

"She's trying to…" Ryou started but then stopped.

"Yes?" Bakura prompted softly.

"She's trying to get us together." Ryou finished looking down at her hands.

"Oh." Bakura said awkwardly, he blushed. "So um…Ryou?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" Ryou said looking up but then looking away again quickly so that he wouldn't see the bright blush that was consuming her face.

Bakura smiled and pulled her face gently to face his. "Do you want to be together?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Ryou breathed staring into his eyes.

xXx

Dartz smirked. "This is going to work out much better then planned." He said smiling evilly. "Luke!" he said suddenly.

"Yes sir?" Luke asked.

"I have a mission for you…"

* * *

JG: Weelll it is finally happened! Ryou and Bakura are finally Together! But What is going on With Dartz? All will be reveled in time.

Yugi: oh I hope he doesn't try and hurt me!

Yami: He better not! Or he'll have to go through me!

JG: Aww, sooo cute my little puppy! (pat's yami on the head)

Bakura and Malik:-snickers-little puppy?

Yugi: Hey that's my nickname for him! –glares at JG-

JG:-holds hands up in defense- Sorry Yug.

Yami:-blushing slightly at being called a puppy- hey at least mine's better then Bakura's.

Bakura:-glares- Not a word.

Malik: What is it? –smirks-

Yami:-snickering- Kitten.

JG & Malik:-cracks up- Kitten?

JG:-laughing- But he's a dog.

Bakura:-glares at JG- Shut up!

JG:-stops laughing and glares-Do you really want me to hurt you.

Bakura:-gulps-N-no.

Ryou: No! you can not hurt him! I forbid it! –glares at JG-

JG: Eh whatever, I'll let him live…for now...

Bakura:-eyes wide-What?

JG: Oops did that come out loud? O.o'

Everyone else:-nods-

JG: uhh… disregard that last statement.


	17. Chapter 17: Love, Hate and Murder pt 1

JG: OMG! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO (five hours later) OOOOO SORRRY!

Yugi: O.o' Wow, you are sorry.

Bakura: Serves her right! She left us waiting long enough.

JG:-hangs head in shame- I know. I just had a very bad case of writers block.

Kaiba: that and you were lazy again weren't you?

JG: NO! –Blushes at the looks she's getting- Yes… T-T

Ryou: Give her a break guys! She's sorry. Isn't she?

JG: Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Please forgive me!

Bakura: Oh alright…. We forgive you!

JG: YaY! ^-^ Happy Valentines Day everyone!

Disclamer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Important note: Dartz is Yami and Atem's Uncle! I forgot to put that in sooo…. Yeeeeah... -_-**

Chapter XVII: Love, Hate and Murder pt. 1

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful day and yugi was stuck inside. Her room was very messy and Heba told her that if she didn't clean her room then she would be grounded. So there she was cleaning her room. Suddenly the doorbell rang; so she paused her music and went to see who it was.

"Well hello Yugi!" Ryou said after Yugi opened the front door.

"Hey Ryou, what's up?" Yugi asked letting her friend in with a smile.

"Marik and I were wondering where you were so we decided to came over." Ryou said sitting down on the couch. Yugi frowned

"We?" she asked looking around for marik.

"We," A voice said coming from behind her.

Yugi jumped and turned around. In front of her was Yami grinning cheekily at her. Apparently she had forgotten to shut the door.

"Yami!" Yugi said smiling. She hugged him and then stepped back. "Wait! You guys can't be over! Heba might come home early."

Yami looked at her confusedly. "So?"

Yugi sighed. "He doesn't know about us. And he'll be mad if he finds out."

"Who will be mad when they find out?" Bakura asked coming up behind Ryou. "Hey Yugi," he said smiling at her.

"Hey Bakura," Yugi said distractedly. "Look you can't be here! If Heba were to find out…"

"Who's Heba?" Malik said coming in the door leading Marik.

"Heba's brother," Marik said looking at Malik briefly before going to shut the door.

"Yes, and he will be very ticked off if he sees you guys here." Yugi said pointing at the three guys.

"But why?" Malik asked looking puzzled.

"Because he's a bit protective of Yugi." Ryou said then rolled her eyes at the look that Marik was giving her."Okay, so he's a lot protective." She relented. Then there was a knock at the door and Joey let her self in.

Bakura smirked at Yami. "Sounds like someone else we know right Yami?" Yami ducked his head embarrassedly and Malik snickered.

"He's talking about my brother Atem," Yami explained in answer to the girl's questioning looks. "He too is also very protective."

"Well anyway why aren't you out and about Yugi?" Joey asked looking at Yugi.

Yugi sighed "Heba said that if I didn't clean my room, and I quote, 'you will be grounded from your cell phone, TV, computer and friends. You will come home from school without talking to anyone'."

"Oh." Was the only reply.

"So…" Yugi said trying to usher them away but still be nice about it.

"Yugi you can't be trying to get us to leave!" Marik said acting mock-appalled. "Not when we-"She indicated Ryou, Joey and herself "-went through all the trouble of getting the boys to come all the way over here are you?"

Yugi blushed in embarrassment. "Well no… I just want to finish my room. Well I _need_ to finish my room."

Malik spoke up. "Well how about we all help you?" Everyone looked at him. "Then that way we can hang out quicker?"

There was a slight pause. "That might've been the smartest idea you've had." Yami teased making Bakura snicker and Malik glare. "I think it's a wonderful idea lets go help." he said smiling at Yugi.

They walked upstairs and into Yugi's room, despite her many protests. They walked and the boys whistled.

"I told you its messy." Yugi said wearing an embarrassed grin.

"Are you kidding?" Malik said "this will be a piece of cake!" at the girls skeptical looks he added "this isn't messy at all."

"Yeah compared to Malik's room this is nothing." Bakura put in.

"Why? How messy is his room?" Ryou asked.

"Like toxic waste dump messy." Yami supplied, and Malik glared at him.

Ryou crinkled her nose and Yugi laughed. "Ryou's a neat freak." Yugi explained. "She hates all things messy."

Ryou rolled her eyes. "Right now that we've gotten that out of the way let's start cleaning."

And clean they did. It didn't take that cong with all the extra help, for which Yugi was thankful. After it was all said and done Yugi left Heba a note and then they headed out the door.

xXx

Dartz scowled as he sipped his glass of wine. He needed Luke to hurry. If his plan was going to work then he needed the information Luke had before starting phase two of his wondrous plan. A deep chuckle came from his left and he turned to glare at the person responsible.

"Relax old boy, I'm sure Luke will have what we need before time runs out." Pegasus said raising his own wine glass to his lips.

Dartz continued to glare at Pegasus. "He better, because if he messes this up…" He trailed off leaving the threat hanging heavy in the air. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
Dartz said his miss-matched eyes burning holes the door.

The door opened and Luke walked in. He carried an aura of power and importance as he strode over the where his 'elders' were sitting.

"Well? What have you found?" Dartz growled.

"Well I followed them, like you asked. And I found out how they were keeping in touch." Luke said.

"Which would be what, our little stalker?" Pegasus asked his eyes twinkling.

Luke frowned at the pet name. "I really wish you would stop calling me that." He said glaring at Pegasus.

Dartz slammed his glass down on the table. "Out with it!" he growled.

Luke looked down quickly "I'm sorry." He then continued quickly at the look Dartz was giving him. "I found out that the human girl, Yugi, gave Yami a cell phone. That is all that I have found out."

Dartz smirked "Perfect." He looked up at Luke. "You know what to do."

Luke nodded. "Yes father." He turned and walked to the door.

"Oh and Luke?" Dartz said seriously.

"Yes father?" Luke asked his hand on the door.

"You know what will happen if you fail me." Luke gulped and nodded. "Don't fail me." Once he was gone Dartz turned to Pegasus. "Phase one complete. Now for phase two."

xXx

They were all at the park having a good time enjoying each others company when…

"Oh Crap." Yami said sitting up fast.

"What?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at Bakura and Malik.

"I think Atem's looking for us." He said his eyes wide.

"What makes you think that?" Bakura asked while Malik nodded.

"That does." Yami said pointing at something, or _someone_ coming towards them.

"Oh Crap." Bakura and Malik said at the same time.

"Who is it?" Marik asked looking at the boys.

"Kaiba." All three boys said a tremble in their voice.

"Oh," The girls said nervously.

Kaiba walked up to the group his eyes narrowed. "Well, well look at what we have here… a bunch of slackers about to get in trouble with Atem."

All three boys laughed nervously. There was an awkward pause yami looked up at Kaiba. "Kaiba you aren't actually planning on telling Atem on us… are you?"

Kaiba sighed. "No. But he is wanting you guys home though… said it was urgent."

The three boys sighed "Fine." They said then turned to the girls to say goodbye.

Yugi frowned not wanting Yami to go. "By Yami," She said with a pout on her face.

Yami smirked. "Oh you look sooo cute with a pout!" he smiled when she blushed. "Bye Yugi," he said kissing her quickly.

Seto adverted his eyes while shaking his head. "Now that the mushy stuff is over lets go!" He said rolling his eyes. They turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ryou burst out. She ran up to Bakura and hugged him tightly. "Bye 'Kura." She said smiling at him.

-.-

Without thinking of the consequences Bakura leaned in and kissed Ryou right on the lips. He didn't care that Kaiba was standing there… it was their first kiss and he wanted to make it special. Ryou pulled black blushing deeply. "Bye Ryou." Bakura said smirking at her.

"BAKURA!" Kaiba yelled his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Busted!" Malik and Yami said together snickering.

Kaiba looked very, very, _very_ mad. No scratch that he looked furious. He pointed wordlessly for the boys to start walking.

xXx

They were almost to the tribe's village when Kaiba stopped. "Bakura tell me how long you two have been seeing each other." When Bakura hesitated he added "Now."

Bakura gulped and said "O-only a-a f-few d-days." Kaiba closed his eyes. Scared that Kaiba might tell Atem Bakura burst out "Yo-you aren't going to tell Atem…are you?"

Kaiba opened his eyes and scowled at Bakura. "By definition I should." At Bakura's terrified look he sighed. "But…I guess I'll stay quiet. Though if Atem finds out it'll be the death of me."

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Bakura said running up and hugging him. there was a _very_ awkward pause. "Sorry," Bakura said sheepishly.

Kaiba's eyes started to twitch. "It's fine… but don't ever hug me again. _Ever._"

"Right sorry," Bakura said backing away.

They walked down to were Atem was holding a tribe council meeting. Atem looked and his eyes narrowed.

"Where have you three been?" He asked and yami could detect anger hidden in his voice.

"We've…we've been…um…" Yami started but then trailed off at the look Atem was giving him.

"We've been out…hanging around…you know here and there." Malik said shrugging at the look _he_ was receiving.

"You were out… 'hanging around'…" Atem said with a raised eyebrow. "'here and there'."

"Yup," Yami said "Why is that wrong?" he continued going off of what Malik had said.

Atem scowled "No… I guess not." Yami shifted under his gaze. "But I expect you to come to the tribe meetings since you, Yami, are second in command and shouldn't teat your position so lightly."

Yami smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Atem."

Atem nodded "You should be." He said then addressed all three boys "Now go and take your seats so we can _finally_ begin our meeting."

The three boys sat down hastily, and once they were quiet Atem continued.

"Now as you may -or may not- know we used to have a man, by they name of Dartz, in our tribe. Due to some unfortunate consequences" -his voice was deep with anger and hatred- "he was banished."

"Good rittens I say." Akefia, head of the warriors and Bakura's father, grunted. He looked a lot like his son only he was much older and had a scar over one of his eyes.

Atem nodded at Akefia "Thank you Akefia," Akefia dipped his head and Atem continued again. "Not soon after Luke, Dartz's son left us to join his father."

Yami glared at a knot in the grain of the table. Luke used to be one of his best friends, not to mention his cousin.

Bakura patted him on the arm knowing how hard it was for him when Luke left.

"Now on to the matter at hand." Atem continued looking around at everyone." It as come to our attention that Dante and Travis have left us in search of Dartz."

There was a stunned silence an then "WHAT?" Bakura and Akefia said together. Akefia glared at Atem. "My son has betrayed us? This is not possible! You must be lying!"

Atem growled lowly and the chatter died out instantly. "What I speak is true." Akefia sat back and groaned. "There is more." Atem continued somberly. He looked at Kaiba. "It involves your brother Seto." Kaiba's eyes widened. This did not sound good at all. "Two of our scouts noticed that he hadn't been heard from in a while so they went looking for him."

"And? What did they find? What news of Mokuba?" Kaiba stood up "What news of my brother?" It got really quiet, as if the who council was waiting for Atem's reply.

Atem looked down. "I'm sorry, but they found him… and he was in bad shape… they tried everything they could…but…"

Kaiba's heart was pounding furiously. "But what?" A sense of dread settled into his stomach.

"I'm sorry Seto, but Mokuba is dead."

* * *

Everyone: O.o' WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

JG:-slips silently out the door-

Kaiba: my brother is DEAD! Noo! (sobs)

Yami: My Uncle is Dartz? (twitching and shuddering)

Bakura: My half-brother left the pack? He betrayed us? (eyes wide with rage)

Kaiba, Yami, Bakura: JELLOGIRL!

JG: Eeep!-hiding under the bed-don't hurt meeee!

Kaiba, Yami and Bakura: Why not? Give us a reason…

JG: you don't want anything to you do you? –looks up innocently- or anything to happen to them *points to the girls*

Kaiba, Yami and Bakura: …Point taken.


	18. Chapter 18: Love, Hate and Murder pt 2

JG: Now that I'm on a…sort of….schedule I'm going to (hopefully) be updating quicker!

Yugi: Well that's good. Isn't it?

Kaiba: I don't know, I'm still mad at her. She killed my brother.

JG: Moi? I did no such thing! It was Travis….and technically Dante…technically.

Kaiba: I'll kill that little—

JG: Oh be quiet Kaiba, you'll have your little Justus in a few chapters give or take.

Kaiba:-smirks- really?

JG: Yup. I almost feel sorry for Travis now…almost.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter XVIII: Love, Hate and Murder pt. 2

* * *

Yugi sighed, she missed Yami. "Man, I really didn't want them to go." She commented.

"Didn't want who to go?" Joey said coming back from the bathroom. "Wait where are the guys?" She asked as she realized that the boys were gone. Marik and Ryou laughed and Yugi just rolled her eyes.

Joey pouted then started to glare at something in the distance. The girls wondered what she was looking at, what made her so tense.

"What is it Joey?" Marik asked.

"Tea." Joey replied pointing at the approaching brunette.

Yugi sighed "Oh joy something wicked this way comes…"

Marik snickered. "Good one Yugi." Then sat back and waited for Tea and her posy to come. "What brings the airhead cheerleader and her sheep here?" she asked as soon as Tea was with in ear shot. Tea glared at her.

**xXx**

Seto Kaiba was not a man that would cry easily. But when those fateful words came from Atem's mouth everything in him shattered. Mokuba, his little brother was gone. It was like there was a gaping hole in his heart. "N-n-no!" he cried anguished. Tears ran down his face but he didn't make any move to wipe them away, such was his sorrow. "N-no M-M-Mokuba can't be g-gone." He looked up at Atem with pleading tear filled eyes.

Yami's heart broke at seeing Kaiba in this state. He looked so…lost. So…helpless. He vowed he would find the one who did this and make him pay. And dearly too. "Do you know what happened?" Yami asked Atem.

Atem's eyes flashed. "Yes we did."

Yami knew something way bad must've happened to make Atem so angry. He looked besides him self with anger. "Wh-what happened?" Yami asked slightly fearful of the answer.

"It was Travis." Atem said through gritted teeth.

Kaiba stood up quickly, so quickly in fact that he startled Malik, who was sitting by him. "He did _what?_" he growled out.

His eyes were so full of hatred it made everyone within a close proximity of him shiver. He looked like there was nothing he wanted more then to go hunting for a certain blond haired boy named Travis. Atem nodded, slightly taken aback Seto's bloodlust. He had never seen Kaiba this way; it was like he was a different person all together.

"Yes it was Travis, of that there is no doubt." Paul, one of the scouts, spoke up. Seto looked at him and he flinched at the intensity of his gaze. "His sent was all over your brother and the ground around where we found him." He continued.

"Thank you Paul." Atem said nodding his head, giving him a signal for him to shut up.

"T-there's more." Jacob said hesitantly. He was with Paul when they went to search for Mokuba. Everyone turned to him.

"Yes?" Kaiba and Atem said together.

"W-well there was another scent along with his." Jacob explained. He glanced around nervously at Akefia and Bakura.

"No…" Bakura whispered as it clicked in his head. '_no not my brother…' _Bakura thought dazed.

"What?" Yami asked looking at his friend.

"Dante was with Travis when it happened." Paul said bluntly.

Akefia's eyes widened, his own son has betrayed him and helped in a murder. '_there has to be a mistake, Dante wouldn't do that'_ he reasoned with himself. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Positive," Paul said no emotion in his voice.

**~Seto's POV~**

I looked at Atem my gut clenching with unease. "But what?" I asked afraid for the answer.

"I'm sorry Seto, but Mokuba is dead." Atem said.

When he spoke those words it was like the world came crashing down around me. My little brother was gone. It couldn't be this had to be a mistake. Mokuba couldn't be gone! Not my brother, not him anyone but him. I've taken care of him since our parents died. And now to hear that he's dead is like having my heart has been ripped out of my chest. Leaving a giant gaping hole where he used to be.

"N-n-no!" I cried my soul weighed down with anguish. Tears started to fall but I didn't care, it's not like I could wipe them away, anyway. "N-no M-M-Mokuba can't be g-gone." I looked up at Atem, pleading that my brother was not gone. Pleading that there still was hope. Atem didn't answer me right away, and I had my answer. Dismayed I slumped down in my chair.

There was a slight pause then Yami asked Atem "Do you know what happened?"

I looked up at Atem intently. "Yes we did." He said his eyes flashing.

My eyes narrowed, '_who could it be?_' I thought wondering who could to that to my innocent little brother.

"It was Travis." Atem said through gritted teeth.

'_no! no not him!'_ I stood up quickly, not caring when Malik jumped. "He did _what?_" I growled out. '_I knew he hated me, but did it really have to come to this?'_ I thought glaring at the ground. '_fine. If that's how you want to play then I'm game. We'll see who has the last laugh.' _I thought getting ready to go out 'hunting'. No one hurts my family and get's away with it. No one.

I saw Atem nod a strange look in his eye, but didn't dwell on it. I was to busy thinking about how to get at Travis for doing this to my little brother.

"Yes it was Travis, of that there is no doubt." Paul, one of the scouts, spoke up. I looked at him and he flinched slightly, "his sent was all over your brother and the ground around where we found him." He continued after I kept staring at him.

"Thank you Paul," Atem said giving the hint for him to shut up, and for that I was grateful, I didn't want to hear anymore, I just couldn't.

"T-there's more." Jacob said hesitantly. I guess he was with Paul when they went to search for Mokuba. We all turned to see what he had to say.

"Yes?" Atem and I said together.

"W-well there was another scent along with his." Jacob explained. He glanced around nervously at Akefia and Bakura.

I was confused at what he was getting at until I finally connected the dots, Dante must've been there. He must've been there when the coward named Travis killed by baby brother.

Bakura must've come to the same conclusion as me; since he whispered dazedly "No…"

I kind of zoned out wanting nothing more then to kill the monster that took my dear little brother away from me. Travis was going to pay, and I would make sure of it.

**xXx**

"Watch it Ishtar." Mai sneered glaring at Marik.

"I just wanted to congratulate the freak here," Tea said indicating Yugi "for actually keeping a boyfriend for more than one day."

There was a moment of shocked silence then Marik burst out "Shut up! You're just jealous because she actually has a good looking boyfriend and not one who looks like he crawled out of the sewer. No wait my bad that's _you_ not you're stupid brainless boyfriend."

A shocked gasp rang out from Tea's posy. That was a really low hit, and as they were sheep people-that is not knowing what to actually do with out Tea or Mai's suggestion; they just stood there torn between laughing and being mad.

Yugi smirked "That was a good one Marik, only you forgot something."

Marik rose an eyebrow. "Really and what's that?"

"Her high pitched banshee screech of a voice." At this Joey, Marik Ryou burst out laughing. Yugi never really was one to insult people, but when she did it was always good.

Tea's face reddened with suppressed rage. "I've about had it with you Motou! You think you are all that! But you are not, you're worthless."

Yugi glared at her, her amethyst eyes hardening. "Wow. That must've taken you, like forever, to come up with that insult. I do hope you didn't hurt yourself coming up with it." Her words were cutting and cold as ice.

Tea gasped looking ready to murder Yugi. Then suddenly she smirked as if remembering something. "Well at least I still have parents." She smirked triumphantly at the hurt that spread across Yugi's face. "That's right Yugi, cry all you want, cry for mommy and daddy. Cry for the parents that never loved you, that abandoned you."

Yugi was glaring at Tea with suck hatred that Tea, wisely, took a step back. Suddenly Yugi's hand flew through the air and came across Tea's face. "Shut up you bitch!" she said with absolute hatred in her voice.

Everyone stood shocked into silence. Never, not once, did Yugi ever lay a hand on someone. Not once.

"You'll pay for that Yugi!" Tea said regaining her composure slightly. She then punched Yugi in the face.

"HEY!" Marik yelled "No one hurts my friends NO ONE!" she rushed forward and pushed Tea down.

"Yugi are you okay?" Ryou asked helping the tri-colored haired teen to her feet, as Yugi's lip was split and bleeding.

"I'll be fine after I do this!" Yugi said jumping on Tea and punching her multiple times in the face. Tea fought back as well but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Marik _do_ something!" Ryou yelled shocked that her friend was being this way.

"Okay!" Marik said pulling Yugi off of Tea, before promptly punching the cheerleader in the face. "That is for Yugi!" She yelled.

Then all hell broke loose, Mai and the other girls in Tea's posy were trying, and failing miserably, to help. Ryou was screaming for everyone to stop. Yugi, Marik and Joey were still trying to pummel Tea into a bloody pulp.

Finally Ryou entered the fray and grabbed Yugi and Marik's ears and pulled them away from the now not-so-pretty cheerleader. "That is _enough!_" Ryou yelled at them.

All the girls stopped fighting and Tea was on the ground moaning in pain. Yugi seemed to compose her self. "Yes, I suppose you are right," she said glaring at Tea one last time before turning to go. "Come on guys." They all fallowed her leaving behind a cheerleader with one sorely wounded ego.

**xXx**

Else where Luke was pacing nervously up and down the hallway to Dartz's personal quarters. He tried to get part two of his father's plan done, really he had tried, but was not met with much success.

"Would you stop pacing you're starting to make _me_ nervous." Dante, one of his fellow pack members said from his position on a wooden bench.

Luke growled and then continued to pace. "You _should_ be nervous. Dartz is going to kill us if I don't get what he wants." Luke said with an undertone of fear in his voice.

"Come on, it's not actually like he'll kill you I mean you're his _son_, for crying out loud." Travis said sweeping his shaggy black hair out of his eyes.

Luke turned to glare at Travis. "He would, he always gets what he wants, and if someone gets in his way, regardless of who it is, he disposes of the _'problem'_." Luke growled.

Dante turned green. "Oh, great…now I'm officially freaked out right now."

Travis gulped. "So are you going to tell him that you weren't able to get it?" He asked with a tremble in his voice.

Luke shivered. "I have to." He said and squared his shoulders and headed into the room. He could hear Dante whisper 'good luck' as the door shut behind him.

"Father?" He asked nervously.

Dartz seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was scowling, as usual, and it only deepened when he saw his son's expression.

"Have you found what was required of you yet?" Dartz asked his voice cold.

"Yes father," Luke said trying not to tremble.

Dartz frowned "Well then? Where is it?" he growled out.

"I-I um…I d-d-didn't…I…err… "

"Out with it!" Dartz yelled.

"I-wasn't-able-to-get-it." Luke said in one breath.

There was a moment of silence then…

"What was that?" Dartz asked a threat evident in his voice.

"I…um wasn't able to get it." Luke said in a small voice.

"_What?_" Dartz yelled glaring at his son. "Why haven't you gotten it yet?" His face twisted into a sneer. "Has Yami become too much for you? Too much to handle?" He chuckled tauntingly, "Have you grown so weak that you can't even get something from your own cousin?"

Luke scowled. "No, I can take him down any time of day." He said indignantly.

"Then _prove_ it! Or have your loyalties changed? Do you want to go back to them?"

Luke gasped "No! how could you say such a thing? I will never go back to them." Luke aid glaring at the ground. At Dartz's look he continued "I will get it for you, I swear on my life, I will not fail you father."

Dartz smirked "Good, and for your sake I sure hope so."

**xXx**

Marik snickered "you should've seen her face! It was the best!" She made a frightened face then giggled again.

"I still can't believe that you did that Yugi, I mean it's not like you." Ryou said dabbing at the cut over Yugi's eye.

They were over at Yugi's house, and Ryou was helping to patch everyone up after the fight. Just as Yugi winced, Heba came in the door.

"I'm home!" He yelled flinging his coat onto 'his' chair. He looked around at the girls. His eyes narrowing at the sight of the blood on Yugi. "My goodness, Yugi what happened? Were you jumped?" he said concerned.

Yugi shook her head and winced, "no."

"Well what happened?" Heba asked tilting her head back to look into her eyes.

"I…um…got into a fight." Yugi aid avoiding his eyes.

Heba snorted "no really,"

"I'm serious Heba," Yugi said looking up at him finally.

"Yugi Motou, you _hate_ violence." Heba said shaking his head. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Who was it anyway?"

"Tea Gardner." Marik spat out.

"Oh _her_," Heba said with a scowl. "Well tell me at least you got her good."

"Heba!" Ryou said appalled.

"What Ryou? I won't stand to see my sister walk away from a fight and not have done any damage." Heba said looking at Ryou.

"Yup." Yugi said with a small smile, as her lip was still split.

"Yeah, she got her good. I bet her face won't look the same." Joey said laughing.

"Well, she did say she needed a face lift." Marik said with a smile. everyone broke into snickers.

**xXx**

Yami watched Kaiba pace the floor of his room. "Look, I know your mad, hell I'm pissed right now too, but I really don't think you should go after him."

Kaiba stopped pacing for a second then continued "I suppose you're worried that I won't find him?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm not worried that you won't, I'm more worried that you will." Yami said in a serious tone.

Kaiba spun to glare at him. "Are you saying that I can't take him?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't doubt you Kaiba, but I _am_ worried that you'll run into Dartz and Pegasus too."

"I can take them," Kaiba said dismissively.

"Not if it was three against one you wouldn't." Bakura said coming in with Malik in tow.

"Who asked your opinion?" Kaiba growled at Bakura "Wait who even said that you could come in?"

Bakura smirked. "No one, and I say my opinion counts." He said then looked at Malik. "Wouldn't you?"

Malik smirked. "nope, no, defiantly not."

Bakura glared at him, "Oh shut it."

This caused Malik and Yami to snicker, even Kaiba smiled…well, smirked was more like it.

Yami cleared his throat bringing the attention back to the matter at hand. "Kaiba I honestly don't think you should go looking for him."

Kaiba glared. "What makes you think that I should listen to you?"

"About what?" Atem's voice came from behind Kaiba.

"He's thinking of going after Travis." Yugi said looking at Kaiba.

"Seto is this true?" Atem asked his eyebrows raising. Kaiba's silence was enough for an answer. Atem's eyes narrowed "No. I won't allow you."

"Atem you don't understand! He _killed_ my brother! He _killed_ Mokkie!" Kaiba yelled.

Atem nodded. "I know, but hunting down won't bring Mokuba back."

Kaiba just glared and stalked off.

"Bravo Atem, Bravo." Yami said sarcastically.

**xXx**

Yugi glanced at her phone and sighed _Dang still no text from yami. where is he?_ She thought glumly. _I hope he's okay._

Her thought process was broken when Mai came up to her desk and glared down at her. She looked up and sighed "Yes? What is it bubble-brain?" She asked earning a gasp in return.

"Bubble-brain? Well at least I'm not freak!" Mai said furious. "You, freak, are going to pay for what you did to Tea."

At this Yugi smirked. "Oh yes and how is the little princess? I haven't seen her around today. Is she at home sick?" She taunted.

"No! She stayed home; she's going to the doctor to fix her face." One of Mai's back-up girls said trying to be helpful.

"Tiff, shut up!" Mai said glaring at the girl.

Yugi tried to keep a straight face. "What? She didn't like her face lift?" She asked with false sweetness. "Oh now I'm real hurt."

"Yo-you Freak!" Mai yelled drawing the attention of the teacher.

"Ms. Valentine, do we have a problem here?" The teacher asked looking from Mai to Yugi to Mai again.

"No sir," Mai and Yugi said at the same time.

"Then sit," The teacher said nodding to Mai. Mai glared at Yugi then stalked off.

Suddenly Yugi's phone vibrated. Excited she picked it up thinking it was Yami, only to be disappointed to find out that it was Marik. She opened the text and read: _Heard from wolf man yet?_

Sighing she sent back: _Nope, haven't heard from him. What if he's avoiding me? What if…what if he doesn't like me anymore?_ These were questions that had been floating around her head making her worry.

Marik's reply didn't take long. _Dude, chill. He still loves you; he's just busy that's all. Don't worry about it._

Yugi smiled at that. Marik was a good friend. '_Okay, if you say so, hey did you hear about Tea?'_ she replied knowing that Marik would get a kick out of the cheerleader's situation.

'_No, why'_ Marik's reply came quicker now.

'_Okay so you know how she's not in school today?'_

'_Yeah, so?'_

Yugi smirked '_so I heard from one of her sheep peoples, that…'_ she left it there to see how Marik would reply.

'_What? That…what? What did you hear about the royal princess?'_

'_She went to the doc to fix her pretty little face. _She could practically hear Marik's laughter from the class room, three doors down.

'_Really? I guess she didn't like her face lift after all. And after all the trouble we went through too,'_ Marik replied and Yugi could almost see her smirking.

'_Yeah, all though her sheep peoples are not of the same opinion.' _Yugi replied knowing Marik would pick up the hint.

'_Why? What did they say?'_ Yugi could sense the protectiveness in her tone, even though it was sent via text.

'_Oh nothing. But bubble brain, I mean Mai, did say that I would pay for what I did to the royal princess.'_ Yugi replied with a roll of the eyes. She blanched when she saw the teacher staring at her. _'Got to go, teacher.'_ She sent quickly stuffing her phone in her bag.

-.-

It had now been two days since Yugi's fight with Tea, _and…_ she thought with a sigh, _two days since she had seen Yami._

Despite Marik's reassurances Yugi still had her doubts. "But what if he's mad at me?" She thought out loud to no one in particular. They were all over at Yugi's studying for the big History test that was at the end of the week.

Ryou looked up from her History book and sighed. "Look Yugi, of you're so worried about it why don't you ask him. You did give him a cell right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah I gave him a cell. But…I don't know…"

Joey rolled her eyes and picked up Yugi's phone from its place on the bed and tossed it at Yugi. "Just text him now before I go insane!"

Yugi laughed. "Fine, you win Joey." She opened a new text window and hesitated. "But…what if..." she trailed off at the looks on her friends faces.

"Yugi quit stalling and text him already." Marik said with a smile

"Fine."

**xXx**

**~Yami's POV~**

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. "I can't believe this…" I groaned.

"What?" Bakura asked from his position on the chair to my right.

"Everything. Kaiba's pissed and vengeful, Mokuba is dead, Dante and Travis are murders, Atem is worried over Kaiba and… did I mention that Kaiba is pissed?" I said ticking the points off my fingers.

"Yes…yes you did." Malik said smiling "Twice."

Bakura rolled his eyes at him then looked at me. "alright…so we've had a tough week, but let's look at the positive side…"

"Which is?" I asked my eyebrows rising.

"We… still have our health?" Malik piped up. We both stared at him, "What?"

I shook my head. I wish things were back to the way it was before. Feeling a vibrating sensation in my front pocket I jumped.

"What's up?" Bakura and Malik asked together.

"Yugi must've text me." I mumbled taking out my phone. "Oh my gosh! Yugi! I haven't talked to her in like…two? Three days? She's going to be mad." I said frowning.

"Ha! I don't think it's possible for the shortie to be mad." Bakura said with a snicker.

I turned to glare at Bakura. "Hey, don't call my girl short." I said then ignoring his look I opened the text.

'_Yami are you mad at me? Have I done something wrong?_' I frowned she was blaming herself for _my_ lack of communication.

"What's up?" Malik asked he must've seen me frown.

"She's blaming herself for my lack of communication." I said still frowning.

"How does she work that one out?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. Then looking back at the phone I typed my reply. '_no of course not, I could never be mad at you.' _I sent it then looked up at Bakura and Malik. "How could she think I was mad at her?" I asked

Malik seemed to think for a bit. "Well it has been a couple of days since she you have talked to her. She could be thinking that you found a fault in her and didn't want anything to do with her, or maybe, she mistook your anger and or annoyance at Kaiba and thought it was directed to _her_."

There was a moment of silence then Bakura spoke. "Woah! That sounded almost intelligent."

Malik glared at him while I snickered. Then my phone buzzed again.

'_Oh, okay. It's just that…it's been so long since we've talked and…well, I don't know. I just figured that you were mad at me.'_

I shook my head—momentarily forgetting that she couldn't see me; earning a few snickers in the processes. I glared at them then wrote my reply. '_No, I'm not mad it's just, there's been a lot of stuff going on. And I've been…well caught up in it. That's all.'_

Her reply came back quickly. '_Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?'_

I looked up at Bakura and Malik "she wants to know what's been going on! What should I say?"

"Tell her…tell her… nothing." Bakura said thinking fast. "Its pack business and she doesn't need to know." I nodded and was about to her this but was then stopped by Malik.

"Wait!" He paused at the look Bakura was gibing him then continued. "You'll have to tell her something or she'll thing, no scratch that, she'll know that you're hiding something from her."

"So?" Bakura asked. "He kind of is… you know that whole…he's a wolf thing."

I cleared my throat nervously. They looked at me an I said "Not exactly…"

Bakura blanched and Malik's eyes widened. "You didn't." They said at the same time.

"Well, I didn't exactly _tell_ her, she sort of… sort of saw me…um…faze."

"She saw you **what?**" They both yelled again. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Well…it never really came up." I said defensively. I shrugged at their faces and cleared my throat. "Anyway on to the matter at hand. What should I tell her?"

"Well, since she already knows your secret," Bakura said glaring at me. "tell her the truth."

"Okay fine." I mumbled then started to type my text.

**xXx**

'_Okay, so you know the guy who always shows up? Kaiba?_'

Yugi read Yami's text and giggled, she could tell that it really annoyed him when Kaiba would show up.

'_yeah, I know him.'_ she replied.

'_well, he has this kid brother, Mokuba, and well…the thing is…someone from our tribe…'_

Yugi frowned; it seemed that whatever Yami was trying to say was really hard to say. '_yeah, what happened?_'

'_they…uh…killed him.'_

Yugi's eyes widened in horror, _they did what?_ She thought her face growing pale '_oh my gosh! I am so, so, sorry! How old was he?' _she asked ignoring her friends worried and questioning looks.

'_he was…only nine…'_ Yugi dropped the phone as if it had burned her.

"Yugi! What's wrong? What happened?" Marik asked worried at her friend's reaction.

"You know that guy that always comes to take them away?" Yugi asked looking up at her friends. "Well…he had a little brother, and he was murdered."

Ryou clapped her hand to her mouth while Joey and Marik gasped. "That's horrible!" they all said together.

"That's not even the worst of it." Yugi said shaking her head sadly.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"The people who killed him were in his tribe. They were close to him, family even." The girls looked sick to their stomachs.

"That's so sad," Ryou whispered her eyes wide. "How old was he?"

Yugi shook her head. "Nine, he was only nine years old."

There was a pause, in which the only sound was the crickets chirping from Yugi's open window.

"Oh my gosh, those guys are sick! Who would kill a nine year old?" Marik asked looking pale.

"Well, is Kaiba okay?" Ryou asked.

Yugi shrugged "I don't know, I'll ask." She looked back at her phone and entered in her text.

_The girls send their condolences, and we all hope that Kaiba is okay.' _They all waited a minute for Yami's reply. When it did come they were glad that he was doing fine…considering, and was grateful for their concern.

-.-

The next few days went by with out much trouble; except for when Tea tried to get Yugi expelled, during the history test, for messing up her face. Let's just say it didn't go the way she planned, for you see instead of Yugi getting expelled Tea got suspended. So needless to say they were all happy that it was the weekend.

"Yami…Ryou, Joey and Marik are coming to the picnic too." Yugi said while packing the basket.

"Okay Yugi. I'm going to get the boys." Yami said and with a quick peck on her cheek headed out the door.

Yugi got everything ready and headed out with the girls towards the park. Once they were there, Joey stopped then looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go to the bathroom." She said

"Okay fine, but hurry. The boys will be here any minute." Yugi said with a smile. Joey smiled back and ran off.

Not five seconds after Joey left did the boys arrive. All were wearing shorts and muscle shirts each with a different color of shirt.

"Hey babe." Yami said coming up and kissing Yugi on the cheek. "Where's Joey?" he asked noticing the blond was missing.

"She's in the bathroom." Yugi said.

Malik snorted. "A likely story."

Yugi and the other girls looked confused. "Excuse me?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry Yugi, but Malik and Bakura are under the impression that Joey is exist." Yami said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh why do you think that?" Ryou asked

"Because we've never seen her, thus she doesn't exist." Malik said while Ryou nodded.

"Who doesn't exist?" A voice said popping into the conversation.

All three boys turned and saw…Joey standing there looking puzzled.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked startled.

"I'm Joey." Joey said with an amused look.

"No really," Marik said with a smile.

"Yeah, I really am Joey Wheeler." Joey said looking slightly confused.

"Holy…she's real!" Bakura said with wide eyes. At that everyone-minus Bakura, Malik and Joey-burst into laughter.

"What?" Joey asked, looking really confused now. "Yugi? Ryou? Marik?" she asked looking at her slightly hysterical friends.

"They didn't believe you were real," Yugi said through a fit of giggles.

"Oh," Joey said before she too succumbed to laughter.

Once everyone was calmed down enough they all sat down to eat. When Yugi was passing Bakura the potato salad Yami noticed something.

"Yugi? What happened?" he asked gently pulling her hair from her face to revel a long scratch that was only half healed."

"Oh um…no-nothing." She said away. "here's the salad Bakura." She said handing it to him.

But Yami wasn't one to be put off that easily. "Yugi, please tell me what happened."

Yugi sighed knowing it would be futile to deny Yami this so she said "I…um… got into a fight..with Tea." While still avoiding his eyes.

"That…girl…did this to you? When?" Yami gasped.

Still avoiding his eyes she said "When…when you were away comforting Kaiba."

Yami's eyes narrowed. In anger. "Why did you fight her?" he asked.

"She…she…" Yugi started but couldn't bring her self to say it.

"She was making fun of Yugi because her parents died when she was little." Marik said with venom in her voice.

"No she didn't." Bakura and Malik said appalled.

"Yes she did." Ryou said with a sour face.

"Oh Yugi, babe I'm so sorry." Yami said giving Yugi a hug. Yugi sniffled then buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay Yami." She said her words slightly muffled.

"No it's not. She hurt you, and that's not okay. Someone needs to teach her a lesson." Yami said and the other two boys nodded.

"She did a pretty good job of teaching _her_ a lesson." Joey said motioning at Yugi with a smirk.

"Really?" Malik asked.

"Yup. Yugi did so good, the poor girl had to get a face lift."

There were snickers all around and Yami smiled down at Yugi. "That's my girl." He said kissing her.

* * *

JG: Whew! Aaaannnnnddd I'm done! …well at least with that chapter! :)

Yugi: -giggles- Tea had to get a face lift.

JG:-laughs- yes she did. Good girl Yugi. Good girl.


	19. Chapter 19: Kisses and Near Misses

JG: I am back from the dead!

Ryou:-smiles faintly- Really? And how did you like it.

JG:-shrugs- meh, it was overrated. The coffin was totally uncomfortable, and they didn't have any cookies! It was all a lie!

Ryou: Anyways… On to the Story!

Disclaimer: **JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And sadly never will.**

Chapter 19: Kisses and near misses.

* * *

A couple days had passed since the picnic and life was continuing on as normal. Yugi, Ryou and Joey were waiting in the lunch line at school.

"Okay, so how are we going to do it…and without them knowing?" Yugi asked while getting a scoop of veggies.

The girls were now coming up with ways to get Marik and Malik together.

"I honestly don't know Yugi." Ryou said as she put some soy sauce on her rice. "We could...um…"

Joey shook her head and smirked. "Well what do the boys think?" She asked

"Yami and Bakura can't think of anything either." Yugi said with a sigh. "But they also said that they are coming for lunch today."

Ryou gasped "Ooh really?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yugi why is Ryou giggling?" Marik's voice came from behind Yugi.

"She's giggling because the boys are coming for lunch." Yugi said turning around to face Marik.

Marik looked suspiciously at Yugi. "They are, are they?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, we are." Bakura, Marik and Yami said at the same time.

"Hey Yugi," Yami said kissing her and making her blush.

"Hey Yami." Yugi said smiling.

Bakura and Ryou were slightly apart from the group and talking quietly.

Marik, Malik and Joey stood awkwardly looking at their love struck friends. Then Yugi looked at Joey and motioned for her to come with them.

"Sorry guys," Joey said flashing an awkward smile at Marik.

xXx

Marik groaned and looked at Malik with annoyance. "Why do our friends have to meddle in our love lives?"

"I don't understand." Malik said frowning slightly.

"Don't you?" Marik asked mildly surprised, at Malik's shake of the head she continued. "Oh. Well I thought it was obvious. Our friends excused themselves to plan ways for us to get together."

"Ohhh… that does explain their subtle glances over here." Marik said casualty looking over at their friends.

"Yeah," Marik said with an embarrassed blush on her face.

Malik's face brightened as an idea came to him. Smirking he looked at Marik.

"Want to spoil their plans?" He asked a quite impish look spreading across his face.

Blushing brighter Marik nodded. "Uh-okay. What could we do?" She asked nervous for once.

Malik smirked "Well, we could play along with their petty little plans or we could do this…" Marik said swooping in to kiss her right on the lips.

xXx

"Alright, first item of business:" Yugi said looking at her friends. "To find a way to get Marik and Malik together."

"We could um… have another picnic and um have them sit together…?" Bakura said with a shrug.

"No, it has to be better than that." Yugi said shaking her head.

"We could watch a scary movie with lots of popcorn." Joey suggested with a smile.

"Getting closer, but no." Yugi said with a shake of the head. "Ryou? What do you think?"

The albino smile slightly. "Well I do have an idea. But it's kind of well….scandaless."

This caused the two boys to snicker. "Oh we are so going with this plan." Yami said still chuckling. Then he motioned for Ryou to continue.

"Well we could have a party or something…and...well….we could play spin the bottle only rig it so every time Marik spins she'll get Malik, or visa versa." Ryou explained in a blush.

Yugi and Joey giggled while starting at their friend.

"That could work," Yami said nodding. He turned to Bakura "What do you think?"

"I um…don't think it'll work." Bakura said looking at a point over Ryou's head.

"What? Why?" Ryou and Yugi asked at the same time.

"That…uh… that's why." He said pointing while trying, in vain, not to laugh.

They all turned to look at…Marik and Malik kissing, and not being shy about it either. They went up to the new couple.

Yami and Bakura wolf whistled and laughed as they broke apart.

"Well that simplifies things," Yugi said with a smirk while Ryou groaned.

Then the bell rang signaling for them to get back to class. The girls went back to their respective classes, while the boys went back home.

-.-

"We're going to hang out at the park after school." Yugi said looking at her friends. "You in?"

"I'll come!" Marik said with a smile. "I want to hang out with Malik some more."

"Count me in," Ryou said smiling.

"Joey?" Yugi asked looking at her blond friend. "You coming?"

"Nah, my cousins are coming down, and my parents want me to babysit." Joey said wrinkling her nose.

xXx

Luke glared at the group of friends one last time before fading into the shadows. '_of course _they_ would get all the girls.'_ He thought with a scowl. One more reason for him to hate his pompous cousin and his brainless lakkies. _'back to business…'_

He still didn't get why his father wanted such a simple thing from Yami. But it didn't matter what he thought, he just had to do his job or pay. The only problem though, he had no idea of how to get the blasted thing from Yami.

He had tried, oh yes had he tried, but failed. He even risked sneaking into Yami's room to get it. But all in vain, as Yami was prone to keeping it with him. At all times. It was infuriating to say the least, as his father is growing restless, in waiting for his devious plan to continue.

And what a marvelous plan it was. If he didn't hate his cousin so much he might've felt sorry for what was to befall them.

Upon hearing the name of one of his best friends Luke stopped to listen.

"-He's still hoping to find Travis…" Yami was saying to his girl, Yugi.

"Man, I don't pity Travis when Kaiba get's a hold of him." Bakura said while shaking his head. "Never seen him _that_ mad. I swear he's going to kill that traitor for what he did to Mokuba."

Luke felt anger well up within him at hearing Bakura talk about his best friend so.

"Yeah," Malik was saying "And I'd hate to be Dante too. As he is just as guilty…in Kaiba's eyes."

Bakura clenched his fists in anger. His girl, Ryou, looked at him in concern.

"Bakura? What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," He muttered stalking away.

Yugi watched him go with a frown on her face. "Yugi? Does…uh…did Bakura know this 'Dante' guy?"

Yami nodded slowly. "Yes, he is-uh…was Bakura's half brother."

There was an uneasy silence for a moment. Than Bakura came back over his face pulled into a pout.

"I'm sorry Bakura," Ryou said looking up at him.

"S'okay," Bakura mumbled.

"And what are you fine ladies doing with these ugly dogs?" Luke asked stepping out of the shadows.

Yugi gasped, while the boys just glared at Luke's appearance. The other girls looked confused.

"You're one to talk," Yami said moving to stand protectively in front of Yugi. Bakura and Malik did the same for their girls. "When was the last time you combed your hair? Never?" He sneered at look.

Luke's eyes glinted dangerously. "Watch it Yami." He muttered then turned to look at Bakura. "Nice to know what you think about your brother, I'll have to tell him." he said with a cold smirk.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's not my brother anymore." Bakura spat glaring at Luke.

"Best watch what you say," Luke said his face twisting into a sneer. "As the woods are changing. You may be surprised who will come out on top."

"And you best be telling your 'pack mates' to watch their step, incase they run into something they might not come back from." A new voice said coming from behind Luke.

Turning around quickly, Luke was surprised and frankly a little frightened to see Seto Kaiba glaring down at him.

"I will pass on your concern," Luke said backing away, eyes widening slightly in fear.

Then he ran off into the woods cursing Kaiba and his timing.

xXx

Yami looked at Kaiba and smiled Awkwardly. "I take it Atem wants us back?" He asked nervously.

"Yes," Kaiba said nodding at the girls some-what apologetically.

"Kaiba, I really am sorry about what happened to your brother," Yugi said quietly. "If there is anything we can do to help, just name it."

Kaiba smiled through it didn't quite meet his eyes. "That's sweet, but there's really nothing you can do." He said then turned to the boys. "What have you been up to anyway?"

"Oh nothing," Yami snickered. "Just hanging out."

"Yup," Bakura said smirking. "And getting to know each other real well. Right Malik?"

Malik's face was pink with embarrassment. He knew what his friends were doing. And he was _so _going to make them pay for it.

"Yeah," Malik said throwing a furious look at his friends.

Kaiba's face got a peculiar look on it, half exasperation-half anger.

"Please tell me no." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean Kaiba?" Bakura asked smiling slightly.

"Malik and Marik got together didn't they?"

There was a moment of awkward silence, which gave Kaiba his answer. He groaned. "I do not believe this…I do not believe this. Next thing you know I'm the one you'll be trying to…oh I don't know…get me a girlfriend." He said exasperated.

Yugi, Ryou and Marik all got identical grins. The effect was quite startling. And Wisely the boys stepped back.

"No! No! I absolutely forbid it!" Kaiba said looking at the girls with a bit of nervousness.

His refusal was met with silence.

* * *

JG: Aaand wrap it up and give it to a baby on Christmas! Cos we're done!

Yugi: Excuse me?

JG: -ducks head in embarrassment- sorry.

Yugi: Were you quoting a movie perhaps..?

JG: Maybe….

Bakura: Hopeless.

Ryou: Bakura! Be nice!

JG: End of Chapter question! What is the thing Luke desperately wants to steal?


	20. Chapter 20:An Interesting Game

JG: Weeeeelll. How's it going? Is everybody Happy?

Yugi: Yeah! H-A-P-P-Y!

JG: Thank you Yugi!

Yami:-wide eyed- What just happened?

JG: Sorry thing from Girls Camp. Anywho… Hope you enjoy this next Chapter! It's awesome!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else unless notified.

Chapter 19: An Interesting Game.

* * *

Luke was in a foul mood when he walked into his father's house. He had failed...again, got into a fight with Yami, and was told off by Seto Kaiba. In short, he was very ticked off. His mood was not lost on his pack mates. And they asked, ever so hesitantly, if everything went according to plan.

"No. It bloody well did _not_ go to plan." Luke said frustrated.

"Well what happened then?" Dante asked. He looked genuinely concerned for his best friend.

"Well, for one thing...when I went to get it...Yami was not alone; he was with his loyal dogs. Plus his girl and her friends were there too!" Luke said in a huff.

"That really sucks." Travis said bluntly. "What did you do?"

Luke growled. "Well, I went up and talked to them, well insulted them, but well you know."

Dante snickered. "Bet they loved that."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah," He said sarcastically, but then he scowled. "But they deserved it for what they were saying."

Dante's eyes narrowed and Travis growled low in his throat. "What _did _they say?" They both asked simultaneously.

Luke's scowl grew. "They were talking about stupid pompous Seto Kaiba."

Travis scowled at the floor. "Oh they were, were they?" He spat out. "Probably talking about how he's a bleeden saint, or Mr. Perfect, weren't they?"

"Well, actually they were saying how he was looking for revenge on you two." Luke said seriously. He looked at them with a little of apprehension "He even told me to give you a warning. 'To watch their step, incase they run into something they might not come back from' his words exactly."

"Oh really?" Dante said with a scowl. "And how did my _dear brother_ take that?"

Luke's eyes narrowed. "He said you were a traitor actually." He said in an off-handed way.

Dante's teeth clenched. "Oh he did, really? Anything else?"

Luke glared into space. "He said 'As far as I'm concerned he's not my brother.' His words not mine."

Travis growled. "That sucks dude."

Dante's face got a bitter expression. "I never really counted them as my family anyway." He said with a scowl. "They never really wanted me around, not truly I mean. I was a screw up to them since birth. I was the 'mistake' child, my _father_," He practically spat out the word 'father'. "Had an affaire with my mother, she got pregnant, and then I was born. He only took me in out of guilt and pity for what he did. Every time," his voice broke for a second. "Every time he looks at me, I see it in his eyes. The disappointment, the remorse, the guilt. Never love." He paused squeezing his eyes shut. "Never love."

Luke and Travis were shocked and at a loss for what to say. They had never heard Dante talk like this. And it made them angrier at the others for putting their friend through that kind of pain and rejection.

"Hey," Travis said smirking at Dante. "It's okay. We'll make them pay for letting you down. I sware."

Dante looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Luke agreed "What are friends for? Yeah don't you worry. We'll make them pay for what they put you through. Count on it."

xXx

Yugi was at home, in the middle of studying for an English vocabulary test, when Heba walked in her room.

"Hey kiddo," Heba said smiling at her. "Where's Marik, Ryou and Joey? You guys are usually inseparable."

Yugi sighed, "Marik can't come over because she is hanging out with her new boyfriend." She giggled then continued. "Ryou is helping Joey babysit her cousins. So they can't come over either."

Heba looked interested. "Marik has a new boyfriend? Since when? When did this happen?"

Yugi laughed. "A couple of days ago actually.

"Really? No one tells me these things anymore."

"Yup," Yugi said giggling at her brother's pouting face.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Rude," He mumbled then he continued. "Listen, I'm going to go on a boating trip with some of my friends, I'll be back on Monday. So don't throw any wild parties while I'm gone."

Yugi giggled "Okay Heba."

-.-

"Okay so is everything ready?" Marik asked looking around Yugi's family room.

The girls came over after Heba left, and Marik voted to have a party. _Just a small party _She had assured Yugi. Though Yugi was skeptic.

"Yes mother," Joey said rolling her eyes.

Yugi fidgeted while looking around her living room. "I don't know about this guys, what if Heba comes back for something?"

Ryou looked at Yugi with a slightly exasperated look. "Yugi, it's not like we are doing anything wrong. He'll just see a few friends hanging out, watching movies. It's not like we invited the boys."

Marik smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's not exactly true."

Yugi and Ryou groaned. "What did you do?" They asked in unison.

"I may have...sort of...kind of..." Marik stuttered mumbling sheepishly.

"Out with it!" Yugi said with an exasperated grin.

"I...kind of... borrowed your phone and called Yami to ask the boys if they wanted to come over." Marik said in one breath.

"You what?! Marik, why must you hate me so?" Yugi said dramatically plopping down on the couch.

Marik laughed at her friend's dramatic flare. "Oh Yugi I don't hate you. I just well, I just thought you would enjoy a night with your wolf man that's all."

Yugi looked at her skeptically. "And the fact that your boyfriend and Ryou's boyfriend are coming as well was an added bonus is that it?"

Marik and Ryou blushed while Joey snickered. "Well I couldn't just let you have all the fun." Marik said smirking faintly.

Yugi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well I guess I have no say in the matter. Do I?"

Marik grinned. "Yup."

xXx

Yami was sitting on his bed thinking about Yugi. And how he needed to do something about that wretched girl Tea.

"What are you thinking about Yami?" Malik asked coming into his room. Bakura came in after him.

Yami sighed. "Yugi"

Bakura laughed leaning against the door frame. "So what else is new?"

Yami glared good naturedly at his friend. "And, I was wondering how I could get back at that Tea girl. For hurting Yugi." He said once Bakura had stopped laughing.

Malik and Bakura frowned. They knew they had to do something about the brunette cheerleader, but were at a loss for what to do as well.

"You could always scare her, you know, in wolf form." Malik said snickering.

"That _would_ be amusing," Yami said but then sighed. "But then she would call the cops, or rangers or something, and we would be at an inconvenience. Not to mention Atem would be pissed if he found out."

Malik winced "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Bakura rolled his eyes. Then smirked as an idea came to him.

Yami looked up at him. "What?"

Bakura smiled. "Well, we could go into town and find her. Then we can tell her and her friend to stay away from our girls or else."

Yami considered this. "That might work."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Malik said pulling Yami to his feet.

"All right, let's go!"

-.-

The boys walked around town trying to find Tea and Mai but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Uuuugh!" Malik groaned sitting down on a bench. "We've been up and down this whole town and still no sign of that...that...bitch Tea and her idiotic friends."

"I know how hard is it to find one girl." Bakura said plopping down next to Marik. Yami stayed standing.

Just as Bakura said this two teenage boys came up. One had brown hair that came into a point on his forehead, making him look like some kind of messed up unicorn, he also had brown eyes. And the other had long black hair, with green eyes and a Dice earring hanging from one ear.

"What did you say about my girl?" The boy with brown hair asked glaring at the three wolves.

"That she was a bitch and had idiotic friends." Malik sneered then glared at the boy. "And just who the hell are you unicorn boy?" He asked.

"I'm Tea's boyfriend." The boy said with a snooty attitude. "The Name is Tristan. Don't you forget it."

"And I'm Duke, Mai's boyfriend." The other boy said glancing at the boys nervously.

"Well, Tristan and Duke." Yami said stepping forward and glaring at them viciously. "You can tell your girls to stay the hell away from Yugi, Marik and Ryou."

"And Joey too!" Bakura whispered.

"Yeah, and Joey too." Yami said looking hard at the two boys. "Anyway, tell them to stay away from the girls, or else."

"Or else _what_ exactly?" Tristan asked glaring at Yami with a 'what are you going to do with it' look. "What are you going to do about it?"

"She will have to answer to us. Because we don't take lightly the fact that they have hurt our girls." Yami said his voice hardening.

"Well, they just need to grow thicker skin don't they?" Tristan said sneering. "It would do the freak some good."

Suddenly Yami had Tristan by the shirt and slammed him into a wall. "Don't you ever say that about Yugi again. _Ever._" He said his voice a low growl.

Bakura and Marik stood up and were watching the scene with smirks on their faces.

"Hey what the hell man?" Duke said angrily. "Let him go!" He went to get Yami off of Tristan, but was stopped by Bakura.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Malik said snickering. "Just stay put, and no one gets hurt."

"Now listen up Tristan." Yami said his voice still low. "And I'm going to speak slowly, so that what I say can make it through that thick head of yours." Bakura and Malik snickered. "You and your girlfriend _will_ stay away from the girls or else we will make you pay. And dearly too."

Tristan and Duke gulped nervously. "O-okay." They both said frankly fearing for their lives.

"Now leave." Yami said releasing Tristan, Bakura doing the same with Duke.

-.-

"Man, oh man! Did you see their faces? They looked like they were about to piss themselves. Ahh Classic." Malik crowed as they walked down the street.

"Very nice Yami." Bakura said smirking.

Yami took a bow. "Thank you. Thank you." He said snickering. They all dissolved into laughter at this. Then Yami jumped when his phone rang. "Ohhh! That's Yugi." He said taking out his phone.

"Oooh. Go ahead ignore us for your little shortie." Bakura said snickering, then dodging when Yami threw a friendly punch at him.

"She's not that short." Yami said glaring at him. "Hello?" He said turning his attention to the phone.

"_Hey Yami, this is Marik. I was calling to tell you that Yugi is throwing a party, and she's invited you, and Malik and Bakura too."_ Marik's voice came from the other line.

Yami looked curious. "Marik? Why are you calling? Why didn't Yugi just ask me herself?" He asked earning interested looks from his friends, especially Malik.

"_Because, she doesn't know that she's inviting you guys yet."_ Marik said

Yami smirked. "Well in that case, I would _love_ to come." He said smiling when Marik snickered.

_"Perfect. Well, I'll see you later then, Say around nine?"_ Marik said and Yami could practically hear her smirking.

"See you then." Yami said hanging up. He turned to the other two boys. "Do you guys want to go to Yugi's house? She's having a party around nine."

Bakura looked at his watch _8:30 pm_. "Well it's Eight thirty now, so we have like a half an hour to get ready. So let's get going." He said smirking at Yami. "Wouldn't want to keep the girls waiting now would we?"

"No we wouldn't."

xXx

Yugi paced the floor of her family room. "So when did they say that they were coming over?" She asked glancing nervously from her clock to the door to the clock again.

Marik snickered. "Relax Yugi, I told them to come at nine. So they should be here-" She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Right now actually." Ryou and Joey giggled.

Yugi smiled and then ran to answer the door. "Hey Yami!" She said opening the door. "Hey Bakura, Malik." She added looking at her other friends.

"Hey Yugi." They all said. Though Yami accented this with a kiss.

Bakura and Malik rolled their eyes and continued to say _hello_ to their girls too. Joey stood there awkwardly. She hated being a third wheel.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Malik asked smiling at Marik.

"Well, first we will be watching a movie, then later we shall play some games." Ryou said smiling.

"What movie?" The boys asked warily.

"TANGLED!" The four girls said happily. Making the boys sweat drop.

"A chick flick?" Bakura groaned. "Laammee." He muttered, then paled at the look Ryou was giving him. "I mean Horary! Tangled! Fun!"

The other two boys laughed at their friend's face. "Smoooth." They muttered rolling their eyes at his glare.

They all sat and watched the movie all of the couples snuggling up together. Joey just sat there awkwardly, but still was having a good time. At least there was popcorn, she kept telling herself. Then there was a knock at the door.

xXx

"Where are they?" Atem said again, pacing up and down the hall out side of his room. "Where _are _they?" He muttered.

"Maybe they are running late?" Akefia suggested looking amusedly at the young man.

"No, they are doing this just to piss me off." Atem said with a scowl.

Akefia laughed, "Really Atem, I think you are going a little over board with this. I'm sure they wouldn't intestinally make you mad." He said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Atem said his scowl deepening. "Akefia would you go and find them? It's almost eleven, for crying out loud." He asked.

"No!" Kaiba said loudly, then flushed at the looks that they gave him. "I mean I'll get them." and with that he was out the door.

"Weird kid that Kaiba." Akefia said looking perplexed.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's up to..." Atem said looking at the spot where Kaiba was just at curiously.

-.-

Kaiba was in his wolf form following the freshest sent that the three boys had left, and was really ticked off at them. _What the hell do they think they are doing, staying out this late? Do they have a death wish?_ he thought, growling low in his throat. The growl deepened when he saw where they were, at the home of one of the girls, he was sure.

He sighed, then changed back into his human form and knocked on the door.

xXx

"Joey would you get that?" Yugi said from her position on the couch in Yami's arms. She had a small smirk that Joey didn't see but Yami did.

"Okay Yug," Joey said shrugging.

"What was that smirk about?" Yami whispered.

"Oh you'll see." Yugi said smiling.

Joey opened the door to reveal...Seto Kaiba looking livid.

"Aww Shoot." The three boys said starting to get up.

"Wait for it." Marik said stopping Malik

"What?" Bakura asked looking confused.

Ryou pointed to the door. All three boys looked up and were shocked at what they saw. Kaiba standing stock still staring at Joey with a most peculiar exasperation, well, peculiar for Kaiba. It seemed as though he had stopped breathing. Then they started snickering.

"H-hello," Kaiba stuttered finally, "Uum... Is Yami, Bakura, and Malik here?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Joey said with a blush.

Kaiba came in awkwardly. "Hey Yugi, Marik, Ryou." he said looking at the three girls. "I'm very sorry, but I'm going to have to take these, _boys_ with me." He finished glaring at the three boys.

Yugi got up smiling. "Hey Kaiba." She said nodding at him. "Fine you can take them away, but first...why don't you stay, and relax a bit. Have a can of soda and some popcorn or something. You look stressed." Marik and Ryou got up too, seeing the look that Yugi was giving them.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "No, no I really shouldn't. I have specific orders to take them home, _now._" He said smiling slightly, but looked nervous.

"Yeah Kaiba, take a load off, have some something to drink." Marik said pulling him towards the couch and handing him a can of pop. Ryou grabbed Joey and pushed her towards where Kaiba sitting.

Both of their friends were different shades of red. The three other boys were wide eyed and trying to hold in their laughter at the sight.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked taking her aside.

Yugi smiled. "Nothing that you should be worrying about." She whispered to him, then turned to everybody else. "I think we should play a quick game before the guys have to go. How about we play...Spin the bottle?" She said smirking at the end.

Bakura and Yami's eyes widened. They knew exactly what the girls were doing. And they couldn't believe that they had the guts to do such a thing. Bakura walked over to where Yugi and Yami were.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Bakura asked in a quiet but furious voice.

"Calm down," Ryou said coming over. "We're just having a party, and are going to play a game." She was smirking lightly.

Malik looked confused and slightly worried at the looks that Yami and Bakura were giving their girls. He looked over at Marik. "What's going on?" He whispered. "What's up with them? And just what the hell is spin the bottle anyway?"

Marik laughed, she knew what was going on only because Yugi and Ryou had told her. "Relax, it's nothing. We're just playing a game, that's all."

Joey also knew what was going on, and was blushing furiously because of it. She turned to glare at her friends. "No, I think that the boys should be getting home. Kaiba said that he needed to get them home." She said looking at her friends.

"Oh pish-posh," Yugi said waving a hand airily. "I think you guys can be a little bit late." She said pulling Yami over to the couch. "Sit, I'm going to get the bottle."

"Sooo..." Yami said awkwardly looking anywhere but Kaiba. "How mad was Atem?" He asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Very mad. Like you will be 'grounded' until the end of the century." He said looking at Yami with a significant look.

"You didn't tell him anything right?" Yami asked nervously.

"No, but you are _so_ lucky that I was there. Because he was going to send Akefia to get you guys." Kaiba said smirking slightly.

Bakura gulped. "Thank you. You know for stopping him, I would be so dead right now if you haddent." Bakura said

"Why?" Ryou asked. "You don't know this Akefia guy do you?"

Bakura looked at her with a small smile, "I should, he is my father."

"Oh, right." Ryou said awkwardly. "So he doesn't know about us then?" All the boys except Bakura broke out into snickers. She sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

"Well, let's start the game!" Yugi said coming out holding up a bottle. "Kaiba do you know how to play? Because I'm sure Joey here can fill you in." She said indicating Joey.

Joey blushed, she couldn't believe how pushy her friends were. "Yeah sure. So Kaiba do you know how to play?" She asked looking at him from under her eyelashes.

Kaiba was uncomfortable, clearly, about being put on the spot. But he was intrigued by the idea of getting taught the rules of the game by the blond. He couldn't understand why, but he felt..._attracted_ to her. "Uh...um...no I don't know how to play." He finally stuttered.

Joey smiled slightly, "Well, let's remedy that shall we?" She said then looked up at the other boys "You guys know how to play right? Because if not, you might want to listen too."

Yami, Malik and Bakura blushed at the looks they were getting. "Well...we..uh...no we don't really know how to play..." Yami said flushing at the look that Yugi was giving him.

"Okay well," Joey said with a small smirk of her own. "Okay so this is how the game is played. There is one bottle and the participants sit in a circle around the bottle. We shall pick someone to go first, then they spin the bottle, who ever it lands on the person who is it has to kiss. Unless it's a dud, which means it lands on a person of the same gender as the person who spun it." Joey said trying not to laugh at the guys' faces. "Then it will go around the circle. Until everyone has had a turn to be it."

"Right now that we know how to play, who will go first?" Marik asked looking around. She smirked at Yugi. "Yugi, since this was your idea, why don't you go." she said smiling.

Blushing brightly, Yugi nodded. "Okay, I guess that is fair." She said sitting down. They all took their different positions around the circle. Some more reluctant than others.

"I guess I'm going now." She said than spun the bottle. It landed on...Yami.

Yami breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay, this is not so bad." He said then they leaned forward and kissed each other.

"My turn!" Marik announced smirking widely. She spun and it landed on...Ryou... "Oh heck no!" She said wide eyed. "I'm sorry Ryou, but Eeeewwww."

"Okay so that's a dud," Yugi said smiling slightly, she looked at who was next in line. Bakura. "Well Bakura it's your turn."

Bakura gulped. He sure didn't want it to land on Kaiba or anything, because that would be just weird. "O-okay." He said hesitantly. He spun and it landed on...Ryou. "Thank goodness!" He mumbled, breathing out a sigh of relief. He leaned over and kissed her.

It went around the circle, sometimes getting the couples and sometimes not. Nothing overly exciting happened until...It was Seto Kaiba's turn. Everybody was waiting to see who it would land on. Though by Yugi's smirk she already knew.

"Um..I'm not so sure about this..." Kaiba said nervously.

"Come on Kaiba, we've all spun the bottle it's your turn now." Yugi said smirking slightly. "Just spin the bottle."

Kaiba gulped and reached for the bottle as if it was going to bite him. He spun it quickly, and held his breath, watching it as it spun around and around...Until finally it landed on Joey. He looked up and met her eyes. Both of them flushed a bright red.

"Go on." Yugi said trying not to laugh. "You _have_ to kiss. It's in the rules."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Marik and Ryou chanted smiling brightly.

Blushing furiously, Kaiba leaned in and their lips met. The kiss lasted longer than was expected, but it was just fine with everybody else. They both pulled back with faces that were bright crimson. Everything looked like it was going well until Kaiba remembered why he was there.

"Shoot! What time is it?" Kaiba said suddenly remembering Atem.

Yugi looked up at her clock. "Midnight why?"

"Atem is going to KILL us!" Kaiba said getting up. All the boys got up and said good bye to their girls. Kaiba looked at Joey with regret. "See you guys around." He said then they headed out the door.

-.-

The boys got home and were dreading to see if Atem was still up. Once they opened the door Atem was at their throats in an instant.

"Where the HELL have you been?! Do you know how worried I've been?" He yelled at them striding forward.

"We're really sorry Atem, time just ran away with us." Yami said cowering under the look that he was getting. "And please don't blame Kaiba, he was actually trying to get us home, but we persuaded him other wise. It's our faults not his." Yami said standing up for Kaiba.

"Be that as it may," Atem said taking a deep breath, "he still should have brought you home when I asked him." He said glaring at Kaiba. "I'll talk to you later Seto," He said clearly dismissing him.

Kaiba nodded then headed towards his room apprehensively.

Atem turned to look at the three boys standing in front of him. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Staying out late, worrying everyone. I don't expect it to happen again. At least not for a long while. You guys are all being punished. As of right now, you all are confined to your rooms."

"But-!" Bakura started to say but stopped at the look he was getting.

"No, Akefia and Isuzu agree with me fully on this." Atem said looking at Bakura and Marik. "Now I suggest you two go and talk to your parents, as they are awaiting for your return as well." He said looking at them sternly. "Now go."

"'Night Yami." The two boys said quickly.

"'Night," Yami said glumly. He looked at his brother. "Atem I-"

"No!" Atem said cutting him off. "Not another word. Just...go to bed. Now."

Yami was more than happy to leave his ticked off brother. "Good Night Atem," He called over his shoulder.

"Good night Yami." Atem said

* * *

JG: Now wasn't that fun? Who's up for round two?

Everyone stares at her.

JG: Just a suggestion. Sheesh.

Kaiba: R&R!


	21. Chapter 21: A Brother's Findings

JG: Hellloooooo Is anyone there? *peeks around the corner*

Bakura: THERE you are! Where have you BEEN?

JG: Um… I was kidnapped…by the evilness of Writers Block.

Ryou: Oh dear! That's dreadful.

JG: Yeah! And the cookies they had were STALE! *grumbles*

Yugi: Okay…. O.o'

JG: Well anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 Does not own didly-squat. Sadly.

Chapter: Twenty one(?): A Brother's findings.

* * *

Even though Yami knew he deserved being grounded for disobeying his brother, and making him worry when he didn't have to, it still was hard for him not to hang out with Yugi. And to make matters worse Atem made sure that Bakura and Malik were too busy to hang out with him.  
The only good thing about his confinement was that it gave him time to text Yugi.

The boys were lounging around Yami's room, during one of the times that they actually could hang out without Atem breathing down their backs. They were talking about when they thought that Atem would let them go.

"I don't think it's going to be soon." Yami said glumly. "I mean he looked really ticked off."

"Yeah," Malik said frowning. "He did look really mad."

Bakura snorted. "Mad? Now that's the understatement of the year." He said making Yami and Malik crack up laughing.

Just then Yami's door opened and Kaiba came walking in the room. "What are you three so happy about?" He asked looking melancholy.

"Nothing." Marik said quickly. Then he put an appraising eye on Kaiba. "What about you? Why do you look so…" He trailed off looking for the word.

"Kaiba?" Bakura supplied with a smirk.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" He huffed.

"But seriously Kaiba," Yami said with a smile. "What is wrong?"

Kaiba didn't know how to say what he was feeling, since he wasn't really an emotional person. "Uhh…" He mumbled.

Yami got a knowing look on his face. "It's about Joey isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

"No!" Kaiba said too quickly, and then flushed at the looks he was sent. "Fine, yes."

"Thought so." Yami said snickering.

"It's just; she's so…so…" Kaiba stopped struggling for the right way to describe the blond.

"Yeah, we get what you mean." Bakura said with a smirk.

"So what are you going to do big man?" Malik asked with a smirk.

"I…" Kaiba started defiantly, but then sighed. "I don't know. I mean we are forbidden to communicate with humans."

"So?" Bakura asked with a snort. "What are you saying that you don't want to see her again?"

"No! I'm just saying that I shouldn't see her again."

"Yeah but is that what you really _want_ to do?" Malik asked. "You never _want_ to see her again? Never hear her laugh, see her smile? All because you _'were forbidden to see her'._"

"No, of course not." Kaiba said with a scowl. "It's just I don't want to get in trouble with Atem."

"Well there is that…" Yami said sheepishly.

**xXx**

It had been a couple of days since the boys had their talk in Yami's room. They had all been on their best behavior to get out early. And it worked. They got out way sooner than they originally thought.

Yami, Bakura and Malik were so happy that they could get out that they practically ran to the girls' school.

"Yuuugggiiii!" Yami yelled happily swinging her around.

"Hey Yami," Yugi said giggling, she looked over at her other friends. "Hey Malik, Bakura." She said smiling as Yami wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Yugi." They said at the same time.

"I'm assuming your wondering where Ryou and Marik are." Yugi said with a giggle.

"You'd be correct in that assumption." Bakura said with a smirk. "Sooo…"

Yugi rolled her eyes. "They are coming, they had to stay behind to help Joey." She looked at her watch. "They should be here right about…"

"Now." Marik's voice said coming from behind her. Marik laughed as Yugi jumped. "Nice Yug."

"Marik!" Malik said happily hugging her.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried happily while swinging Ryou around like Yami had done to Yugi.

Both girls giggled and kissed their boyfriends back. Yami, Yugi and Joey just watched with amused grins.

"Hey Joey," Yami said smiling. "Kaiba told me to give you this and that he was sorry for not being able to come. He had some other business to attend to." Yami said holding out a folded paper.

Joey blushed at the looks she was getting from her friends. "Thanks Yami." She said quietly.

Marik snickered. "Joey's got a love letter! Joey's got a love letter!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up Marik."

-.-

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Thanks for letting me walk you home."

Yugi smiled back. "No, thank you Yami." She said then looked around. "Huh, Heba's car isn't here, I guess he's running late."

"Oh," Yami said with a sly smile. "So what does that mean for us?"

Yugi blushed slightly. "Well, I guess you could come in…" She said smiling.

"Thank you," Yami said with a cocky smirk.

Yugi rolled her eyes and opened the door for him to come in.

**xXx**

**~Heba's pov~**

I walked in the house with a sigh. "Yugi I'm home!" I yelled tiredly, but was met with silence. _'Huh',_ I thought _'guess she's not home yet oh well.'_ I thought sitting down with a sigh. I couldn't believe my truck broke down! It was frustrating to say the least, as I needed it for work. But at least it worked enough that I could get it to a decent mechanic.

I decided to read the paper while I waited for Yugi to get home. Her school got out not to long ago so I was curious as to why she was so late. _'She must be with Marik and the girls._' I thought while rolling my eyes.

Just then I heard voices coming from outside. It was Yugi but someone else…someone….male? What boy did Yugi know? He better not try anything.

"…Well I guess you could come in." Yugi's voice broke through my thoughts.

'_What? She let him IN?'_ I thought furiously. It seemed that I need to teach my sister about boys, but first…

I walked quietly around the corner and felt my eyes go wide with rage. The boy was kissing my little sister! No one touched my little sister if I could help it. Not on my watch.

"HEY!" I yelled causing them to jump and break apart. "What the HELL do you think you are doing?!"

"Heba…" Yugi said pleadingly. "Heba, I can explain."

"Yes please explain," I said with obvious sarcasm. "Please explain why this _boy_ is forcing himself upon you." I said anger seeping though my words.

Yugi glared at me. "He is not 'forcing himself upon me' he was _kissing_ me. Or have you forgotten what a kiss looks like." She said just as angrily.

"We are not here to discuss my love life." I said shortly. "We were discussing the fact that you let a boy in the house, and allowed him to '_kiss_' you."

"Look it's not her fault." The boy spoke up quietly, but firmly.

"Stay out of this." I spat at him then looked at Yugi. "You are grounded, now go to your room." I said pointing upstairs.

"No." Yugi said stubbornly.

"Yugi Motou, you get upstairs right now!" I said sharply.

She looked like she was going to argue but stopped at my glare. "Fine!" She said with a huff. Then stomped upstairs.

I waited until I heard her door slam before rounding on the boy. "You, what is your name?" I asked harshly looking at the boy.

I was surprised at how similar he looked Yugi. It was uncanny. The only difference was the eyes and of course the style in clothing.

"Yami, Yami Reali." The boy said looking slightly nervous.

I felt an eyebrow raise. Reali, that was an interesting last name. Sounded Italian.(1)

"How do you know my sister?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well...I'm her boyfriend." He said simply.

"I'm sorry," I said with sarcasm. "I don't think you are good enough for that. And just _what_ makes you think that you are good enough for my sister? Did you think that she was easy? Simple? Your eye candy?" I said my voice growing lower with each passing word.

"What?" Yami squeaked indignatly. "No! No it's nothing like that! I would _never_ treat Yugi like that. She's...she is..." He paused for a second then contuied softly. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I would do anything if it meant that I could see her smile."

"Right," I snorted while rolling my eyes. "That's what they all say one time or another. But they always end up leaving her broken."

Yami looked up at me with an intense look in his eyes. So intense that I almost took a step back. "I would never hurt her. I love her with all my heart, I would..." He paused for a moment then continued with emotion in his voice. "I would die for her."

I smirked. "Good." I said seriously, though deep down I was astounded that he would say such a thing. I sighed knowing that he was the right guy for my sister. "Okay, you can continue to see my sister...but only on one condition." I said finally.

"Anything," Yami said confedantly.

"That you keep your promise and keep her safe. Or else." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, yes of course. I give you my word." Yami said with a bright smile.

"Good." I said again then smirked. "Now go and tell my sister the good news."

**xXx**

Atem was sure Yami was hiding something from him. Something big. But he just couldn't find out _what_. He was currently in Yami's room serching around for something that would give him a hint of what it was that Yami was hiding.

He blinked when a ray of sun shine flashed in his eyes. '_hum...that's interesting... the window is closed with the curtins drawn. Then where is that ray coming from?'_ he thought looking around.

He frowned when he found a small rectangular device to be the thing that was reflecting the light in his eyes. "What's this?" He mumbled to himself looking at the device curiously. He found that it opened. "What the...?" He said looking puzzled at the small screen. He pushed the buttons exprementally. And was consequently surpriesed when a small window popped up with a small beep sound.

His eyes narrowed at the writing on the screen. "Gotcha!" He muttered victoriously.

"Hey Yami, I'm so glad that we could hang out again now that you are out of 'probation' Lol. Anyway tell Kaiba Hi from me. Marik won't stop going on about spending time with her 'wolf man' and Joey wants to know when Kaiba is free. Anyways Love you, Yugi"

**xXx**

Yami walked in the door of his house and smiled at Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba," He said with a smile. "Joey wants to see you again." He said winking at him slyly.

"Shut it Yami." Kaiba said with a slightly panicked look. Yami just laughed.

"Yami." Akefia's voice came up behind them making both of them jump. "I'm sorry, for startling you, but Atem requested your presence." He said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, okay thanks Akefia." Yami said, a sudden feeling of apprehension curling in his stomach. "W-where will I find him?" He asked.

"In his room." Akefia said walking away. "And he said that it was_ important_."

Kaiba and Yami shared identical nervous looks before Yami headed to Atem's room.

-.-

Atem waited for his brother to come home with a smirk on his face. He had caught Yami red-handed. And now he was going to make his brother pay the price for disobeying orders.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said

"Hey Atem," Yami said nervously. "Akefia said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Atem said his smirk growing. "Would you care to tell me what this is?" He said holding out the electronic device that he had found earlier.

Yami's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?" He said quickly. "You went in my room?"

He asked anger seeping into his voice.

"Yes, and it was a very good thing that I did." Atem said growling. "I found this… 'Hey Yami, I'm so glad that we could hang out again now that you are out of 'probation' Lol. Anyway tell Kaiba Hi from me. Marik won't stop going on about spending time with her 'wolf man' and Joey wants to know when Kaiba is free. Anyways Love you, Yugi'." He paused to let what he said sink in. "Who is Yugi? 'Yugi' wouldn't happen to be a human now would she?" Atem asked his voice shaking from rage.

"Yes she is a human." Yami said indignantly.

"And another thing," Atem said furiously. "You brought Malik and Kaiba into this too? What about Bakura, does he know about this too?"

"Yes," Yami said in a small voice.

"Well, it's going to have to stop. Immediately." Atem said his voice shaking with rage.

"What?! You can't tell me what to do!" Yami said with anger in his voice to.

"I can and will. You can not see this girl ever again. And that's final." Atem said in a no-arguing tone of voice.

Yami shook his head and glared at Atem viciously. "I don't care what you say, I love Yugi, and nothing can stop me from seeing her...End of Story"

* * *

JG: Annnnnd I'm Done!

Yugi: Aww Yami you really think that about me?

Yami: Of course! *kisses her*

JG: Aww! ^-^

Bakura: Get a room!


	22. Chapter 22:Complications

JG:-peeks around the corner- I think it's safe for me to come out now.

Yami: JelloGirl!

JG:-cringes- Or not. –turns to everyone- Hey guys. How's it going?

Bakura:-glares- You are so dead.

JG:-smirks- and yet…

**Let's try this again shall we..? I am so sorry that I did that... my bad...ehehehehhe... sorry. **

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Twenty Two(?): Complications.

* * *

A lone figure walked through the forest body tense with anticipation. A small snap of a twig made the figure turn slightly. Light from the moon briefly illuminating its features. Long and wavy dark hair hug in the man's face. A small smile graced the man's features, and his jade-green eyes looked around quizzically.

"Alright, where are you?" He muttered his small smile turning into a smirk when two new figures revealed themselves.

"Luke, do you have to go?" One of the figures asked.

He had short white hair that stuck up in odd places and gray eyes. He wore all black and seemed to blend in with his surroundings. His companion had blond hair and ice blue eyes; he too was also wearing all black.

"Dante, we've been through this before." The man, now dubbed as Luke, said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have to do this. _Alone_."

'Dante' shifted uncomfortably. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I like it." He said annoyance and worry in his voice.

"We're not going to change your mind are we?" Dante's companion asked with an amused scowl.

"No Travis, you are not." Luke said with a smirk.

Travis shook his head. "Look, just be careful. If they catch you..." He trailed off gulping.

Luke nodded and smiled at him fondly. "I'll be back before you know it."

And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

-.-

Moving silently Luke slipped passed the watch guards. _'Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.'_ He thought smugly. He went through the village quickly and without detection. Smirking he stopped in front of a house. Pausing briefly then letting himself in quietly he walked down the halls that he knew all to well. In no time at all he was standing before Yami's room.

With a wicked grin he opened the door silently and walked in. He looked and immediately saw his cousin fast asleep on his bed. Sleeping peacefully he was unaware of the things yet to come. Of the pain he would be in shortly.

Luke strode purposefully towards the bed half tempted to wake him up so he could give him a piece of his mind. But he had a job to do. He came there to get something not to argue with his cousin. And he would not fail. He had promised his father that he would get it.

Casting an appraising eye on his cousin to make sure he was still asleep he proceeded to look for the object his father was so desperate to get. While he was looking he accidentally knocked over a book on Yami's desk. He froze.

Yami grunted and rolled over on his side. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw the object lying in his cousin's hand. He walked over and slowly slipped the device from his cousin's unresisting hand and with a wicked grin he walked out of the room.

_'Dartz's reign is coming Yami, and so is your doom.' _

**xXx**

Dartz was still up looking at his plans of takeover. Everything was running smoothly. And would move a lot smoother once Luke came back with the object. His son had left earlier that night to get it. And he hadn't returned yet. Adding to Dartz's anger.

"You need to sleep my friend." Pegasus's voice broke through his thoughts making Dartz look up with a smirk.

"As do you." He said with amusement. "Besides I can't sleep until I know Luke is back."

"Luke will come back." Pegasus said with a knowing look. "He will not fail his father."

"I know he will." Dartz said with a proud smile. "But I still can't sleep until I know he's back here with what we need."

Then there was a knock at Dartz's door. "Enter." Dartz said with a small scowl.

The door opened and in came Luke who had a triumphant smirk on his face. "I've got it father."

A slow wicked smile spread across Dartz's face. A smile that was filled with the promise of power and the promise pain for his enemies. "Perfect."

He turned to Pegasus with a smirk. "You know what to do."

**xXx**

Bakura woke up to a loud _Thump_ coming from Yami's room next door. Wondering briefly what his friend was up to he got up and walked over to Yami's room and looked in the door with an amused expression on his face at the scene in front of him.

Yami's room was a mess. It looked like a tornado was let loose in there and in the middle of it was Yami, sitting on the ground rubbing his head painfully.

"Yami, what are you doing on the floor?" He asked his amusement lacing his voice.

Yami looked up at him sheepishly. "I tripped." he said with a small flush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh really?" Bakura said choking back a laugh. "And just why is your room so messy that you...uh...tripped?"

Yami's smile turned into a frown. "I can't find my phone."

"The one Yugi gave you?" Malik asked walking in staring at amusement at Yami on the floor.

"No, the other one." Bakura said his voice heavy in sarcasm.

"Yes that one." Yami interrupted before Malik could give a witty retort. "And I've searched _everywhere_."

Bakura looked around with an amused grin. "I'll say. You room looks almost like Malik's."

Malik glared at him then turned towards Yami. "Well, when was the last time you saw it?" He asked.

"Last night." Yami answered immediately. "I was using it to text Yugi. You know tell her that it'd be a while before we could see them again." He explained. "I fell asleep with it in my hand...so I thought it just fell on the floor but it wasn't there." He said unease settling in his stomach.

"Relax Yami," Malik said noticing his expression. "It's not the end of the world."

"Says you." Yami mumbled in annoyance. "That's my only link of communication with Yugi right now."

"We'll figure something out." Bakura said

It ended up they had to send a note with Kaiba since they (Yami, Malik, and Bakura) weren't allowed to go out of the village and were under constant observation. Needless to say Kaiba was not happy about having to sneak out and disobey Atem's orders. But he grudgingly passed on the message.

**xXx**

Yugi sighed wishing she could talk to Yami but knowing that she couldn't since he was still under house arrest.

Heba looked up at her from his paper and chuckled at her. "If you want to see him so badly why don't you go over to his house?" He asked amusedly.

Yugi smiled slightly. "Although that does seem tempting that wouldn't help matters." She said.

"Well why ever not?" Heba asked curiously.

"His...uh guardian doesn't approve of me." Yugi said sadly. "That's the whole reason why I can't see him right now. His guardian found out about us and like you reacted badly. But unlike you doesn't want him to see me ever again."

Heba's eyebrows rose. "That's a little harsh isn't it?" He asked. "I mean true, I was angry that you guys went behind my back and didn't tell me about this...but I could see how much you guys like each other and should be together." He explained.

Yugi smiled blushing slightly at her brother's love for her. "Thanks Heba." She mumbled smiling.

Then her pocket vibrated signaling she got a text. Thinking it was Marik or Ryou she sighed and opened it. Only to brighten when she saw it was from Yami. Wondering briefly how he got back his phone she opened the text. It read: _Hey Yugi, I found my phone. It was under my bed hidden by some socks funny huh? What are you doing right now?_

Yugi smiled widely. "It's Yami." She explained at Heba's questioning glance.

"Ah. Well what does your _boyfriend_ say?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

Yugi rolled her eyes. "He is asking me what I'm doing right now." She said smiling. Then ignored him as she replied to the text. '_Nothing, except getting annoyed by Heba. Why do you have anything in mind?'_

It took him a minute to reply. '_How about you and me go on a walk down the path were we met? We could have a picnic or something.'_

Yugi smiled at his romantic flare and replied: _'Sure. Sounds like a plan. Meet you in about twenty minutes?_'

'_Sounds good Yugi. See you soon.'_

-.-

"Yes Marik," Yugi said for like the fifth time. "He's defying his brother's orders and taking me out..."

"Aww that is sooo romantic! So where are you going?" Marik's voice was full of teasing humor. Yugi could almost see the smirk that was surly on her face.

"We're going to meet where we first met. You know when the wolf..." Yugi trailed off lost in her memories.

Marik squealed causing Yugi to pull the phone away slightly. "That is so cute! Well tell him hi for me."

Yugi smiled. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

**xXx**

Pegasus walked through the forest on edge at being so far from his territory. His face was pulled into a smirk and he held himself confidently. Dartz's plan was in motion. He couldn't believe how easy it was to trick the silly girl. How easy it was to act like Yami and have them believe that he was Yami.

Speaking of Yami...

Pegasus quickly ducked behind a tall tree and concentrated. Focusing he felt his body start to change. It was growing smaller and more feminine. In all but a few seconds, his change complete, he opened his eyes and walked out of his cover.

"Yami." He said loud enough for Yami to hear.

Yami looked up with a surprised look. Then he seemed slightly nervous. "Ryou! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You have to leave." He said still half in shock.

Pegasus fought back a smirk '_too easy_' he thought then looked up at Yami with 'innocence' in his eyes. "But Yami, I only came because Yugi asked me to." Pegasus said inwardly wincing at the high-pitched voice that the girl had.

Yami's face visibly brightened but then a pinch of worry came into his eyes. "Why is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

Pegasus smiled comfortingly. "Yes she is okay." '_for now...__' he_ added silently hiding another smirk. "She just wanted to let you know that she was hanging out with me and Marik. So you don't worry." Pegasus explained with a small half-smile.

"Okay," Yami said smiling. "Have fun and tell her I love her for me."

Pegasus smiled. "But of course." He said in Ryou's voice "See you Yami."

-.-

Pegasus smirked at the girl who was standing nervously in front of him. "Yugi," He said hiding his smirk at her as she turned around.

"Yami!" Yugi cried in excitement. She ran up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've missed you."

This time Pegasus couldn't hide the smirk that came on his face. "I missed you to." He imagined Yami's face if he found out that she had kissed him. Chuckling quietly he motioned for her to walk with him. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously and tilting her head to the side.

Pegasus put a finger to his lips and said "Shh It's a secret. Now close your eyes."

Yugi smiled and complied with a slight pout. "Fine." She mumbled.

They both walked for a ways, with Pegasus holding his hands over her eyes. Finding the right place Pegasus stopped and removed his hands.

Yugi gasped looking at the small picnic setting with a small smile. "Aww Yami It's perfect!" She said smiling at her boyfriend.

He smiled at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "It's nothing." He said modestly. "Shall we sit?" He said motioning to the blanket.

"Yeah," Yugi said smiling. Though she suddenly had a feeling of unease settle in her stomach. Ignoring this feeling she sat down arguing with her self that she was with Yami and he would never let anything happen to her.

"Well isn't this touching." A very unwelcome voice broke through her thoughts. "My dear _cousin _hanging out with a human."

Yugi gasped and looked up at Luke. "Yami." She whispered.

Then very suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and the last thing she heard was Luke's laughter. Before she succumbed to the darkness.

**xXx**

Yami looked up from the book he was reading. Akefia was standing in his door way with an amused smirk. "Hello Akefia." He said curiously.

"Father? What is it?" Bakura asked looking up at his father.

Akefia smiled again. "Atem wishes to see you three." He said smile turning into a smirk at their expressions.

"What...what does he want?" Malik asked apprehensively.

"You know what I didn't ask." Akefia drawled. "You'll have to ask him that yourself."

They walked down the hall towards Atem's room. All three of them trembling in apprehension. They all wondered what could have happened to make them need to talk to him in this way.

Yami knocked softly and then let himself in. "Atem? You wanted to speak with us?" He said hesitantly.

Atem looked up from his desk where he was putting together a metal puzzle. It was something he did when he was annoyed or had something on his mind. Yami remembered. "Yes, please sit down."

They all sat rather awkwardly. Still not knowing what was going to happen.

"Now as you know, you've all been stuck here because of disobeying me. But lately I've been thinking...Maybe I was being too hard on you guys. So..." He trailed off at the look on their faces. "I am going to let you guys out. But you better not make me regret this other wise... You will never leave this village without supervision."

All three stared at Atem with wide eyes. "Thank you Atem." They all said at the same time.

-.-

Yami was hanging out with Bakura and Malik glad to be free. The were at the park lounging around.

"Malik? Bakura? _Yami?"_ Marik's voice came from behind them making them turn. There was Marik, Ryou and Joey but no Yugi.

"Marik!" Marik said hugging her.

Marik smiled at him but then turned to Yami. "Where's Yugi?" She asked curiously.

Yami looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Marik smirked at him. "What do you mean what do I mean?" She asked looking at him funny. "Where's Yugi?"

"I thought she was with you..?" Yami said looking at Ryou curiously. "At least that's what you told me." He said indicating Ryou.

Ryou looked confused. "What are you talking about? She said that she was going to have a picnic with you today and so she couldn't hang out." Ryou said looking confused and slightly worried.

Now it was Yami's turn to look confused. "But _you_ came to me and said that she was hanging out with you and Marik, and not to worry."

Ryou looked at him funny. "I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you today before now. Unless you are suggesting that I have an evil twin or a clone."

A cold feeling of dread settled over Yami and clenched in his stomach. "Where?" He asked suddenly.

"Where what?" Marik asked.

"Where did she say she was having this 'picnic'?" Yami said seriously.

"The unused path. You know the one where...you first met." Marik supplied looking worried. "Yami what's wrong?"

"I don't know. But I think Yugi is in trouble." Yami said then bolted off towards the path.

"Hey wait up!" Marik said worriedly.

They made it to the path in record time. They walked down looking for anything that would suggest where their short friend was.

"Yami! I found something!" Bakura called his voice shaking with worry and anger.

Yami and the others ran over to him. He was standing in front of a picnic blanket that looked pretty much undisturbed. They all looked around worriedly searching for Yugi. Yami growled under his breath afraid for Yugi's safety. He went pale when he saw a small pool of red on the forest floor. Bending down he dipped his finger in it to see what it was.

"Blood." He spat. Everyone looked at him nervously.

"I don't like this." Ryou said nervously. "What happened to Yugi."

Then Marik frowned as she looked at the picnic setting more closely. "What's this?" She asked picking up a small envelope addressed to Yami. "Yami I think this is yours."

Looking at the envelope with mounting unease he opened it and out fell a phone and a small note. He gasped when ne recognized _his_ own phone. He opened the note quickly. Eyes widening in rage at the message it held.

_'Dearest Cousin, You really should keep better care of your things. But don't worry _I'll _take care of Yugi for you. -Luke_.

**xXx**

JG: Sooo….you guys aren't mad at me right?

Everyone:-glares-

JG: So…no then.


	23. Chapter 23: The Dawn of the Fight

JG:-grins sheepishly- Hey there…remember me?

Bakura: Who are you again?

JG:-rolls eyes- Hardy-har-har. Anyway I'm back! So yeah! Happy Chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Three (?): The Dawn of the Fight.

* * *

There was tense moment of silence before Yami let out an anguished cry and slumped to his knees. "No Yugi! This can't be!"

Bakura and Malik looked at Yami alarmed. "What is it Yami?" They asked uneasily.

Yami turned to him wild fury in his eyes. The note in his fist crinkled as he crushed it in his fist. "Luke kidnapped Yugi." He said dangerously.

"What?!" Marik, Ryou and Joey yelled at the same time.

"Well who took her?" Ryou asked fearfully.

"Luke." Yami said his voice slipping into an animalistic growl.

"Well what are we going to do?" Marik asked looking around at her friends. She rolled her eyes at their raised eyebrows. "We are going to save her aren't we?"

"Yes," Yami said fiercely.

"Good then. Just tell us what to do." Marik said, Ryou and Joey nodding in the background.

"You aren't coming with us." Malik and Bakura said sharply.

"Like hell we're not!" Joey said indignantly. "She's our friend too! You'll need us."

"No, they're right. You can't come." Yami said looking at them seriously. "You girls could get hurt."

"We don't _care_. Yugi needs our help, and we will give it to her. And damn the consequences." Marik said glaring at Yami as if daring him to contradict her.

"Plus, Yugi would do the same for us." Ryou put in quietly. "I know she would."

Bakura and Malik looked like they didn't know what to do. Yami bit his lip thinking.

"But would she want you guys to get hurt?" He asked looking at them to gauge their reactions.

"Well no…" Marik mumbled looking down.

"Then you should stay behind." Bakura said looking at Ryou pleadingly.

"But…No! We will help save Yugi. She's our friend and needs our help." Ryou said looking up at the boys defiantly.

Malik sighed knowing that the girls weren't going to give in. Yugi was too important to them, and it looked like Yami was getting anxious. He thought of a plan for the girls.

"How about this…" Malik said making them all look over at him. "You girls can go to the village and get Seto…" He trailed off at the looks he was getting from Yami and Bakura. "What? We could really use his help. And that would keep them…relatively… out of danger."

"That could actually work." Yami said nodding.

"What? Yami you can't be serious!" Bakura said looking at him sharply. "Human's aren't allowed to go there! Atem would have our heads if he found out."

"It's the only thing we _can_ do at this point. Yugi is running out of time." Yami said

Bakura sighed knowing the truth of the fact. "Fine. They will go to get Seto."

"Great…just how exactly do we get there?"

xXx

Waking up from unconsciousness is always very discomforting. Yugi groaned as she came to consciousness. Her head pounded, she was tied up and had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was seeing Luke coming towards her and calling for Yami then… nothing.

The first thing she saw when she woke up was Luke's face hanging over hers. She flinched back involuntarily. Luke laughed darkly.

"Good morning princess." He said with a smirk. "What's the matter, have a headache?" He said with false sweetness.

"W-where's Yami! Wha…what have you done to him?" Yugi asked her voice trembling.

"Yami?" Luke asked looking amused. "Yami left you. He said he doesn't _want_ you."

Yugi glared at him. "No! He would never leave me." She said passionately.

Two new chuckles joined Luke's. Yugi flipped around and saw two new boys come in.

One had short white hair that spiked in odd places, with startling sky-blue eyes. This had to be Dante, Bakura's half-brother. He was wearing black pants with a dark blue shirt. He was more muscled than Bakura and had a hard and dangerous look in his eyes.

The other one was someone unknown to Yugi. He had dirty blond hair that hung in his face covering his jade green eyes. He wore dark navy blue pants with a gray shirt. He was talk and gangly.

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" The unknown boy asked with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Yeah," Dante said smirking. "More like the most disgusting."

"I don't care what you say! Yami would never leave me. He promised." Yugi said glaring at the two other boys.

"Yeah…about that… you see my dear _cousin_ has a bad habit of making promises and breaking them." Luke said with a cruel smirk. "What makes you so special?"

Yugi felt tears come to her eyes. "H-he p-promised." She whispered.

Luke's face went from taunting to concern. "Shh…no, no…don't cry…it's alright." He said in a soothing voice while gathering her into a hug. "You don't need him. It's better that he left, trust me."

Yugi glared and pushed hard on his chest. "No! Get away from me! Get away from me you freak!"

A scowl came on Luke's face. "Fine." He said giving her a bone chilling glare. "Come, my father is waiting for us."

"No I'm not going anywhere with you. You freaks can't make me!" She said glaring up at them defiantly.

Luke's hand whistled through the air and landed on Yugi's face. "I've had enough of you." He growled "You will be coming with us. Dante, Travis..." He waited for them to look up at him.  
"don't let her get away."

"Got it boss." The said mockingly before grabbing her arms and dragging her forward.

Yugi struggled but it was no use, they were too strong. And every time she tried they would shove her roughly. Knowing that she couldn't get out she put her focus on her surroundings figuring that if she could get loose she would find a way to escape.

It looked like they were in an abandoned mansion. Thick tapestries hung on the wall, cobwebs hung from the antique candlesticks. All in all it gave her the creeps.

They opened the door and threw her roughly to the ground. She gasped in pain as she landed hard on her wrist.

"Ahh…my dear Yugi Motou." A deep voice came from the shadowy corner of the room. "How nice of you to join us."

Yugi looked around trying to pin the voice to the face. "Show yourself!" She called out fearfully.

"As you wish." The voice said then came into the light.

Yugi gasped at the man. He had long gray hair that looked like it was well kept and neat. His eyes were mismatched one was ice blue, while the other was a dark jade green. His face was twisted into a smirk.

Something told her that she had seen this man before but couldn't place where she had seen him before. Then her eyes widened when the memory came to her.

"You were that gray wolf!" She squeaked in fright.

The man chuckled darkly. "Indeed. My name is Dartz. It's nice to see you again Yugi."

Yugi glared at him. "Where is Yami? What have you done with him?" She said angrily.

Dartz smirked. "Yami?" He asked in mock-puzzlement. "Ah yes… well you see he's not here. And never has been I'm afraid."

Yugi felt her eyes widen. "What? No! He was there! He was there with me before that freak took me."

"Ah right…about that…" Dartz said with dark amusement. "Pegasus would you be so kind?" He said turning to the door.

In came…Yami. Or what looked like Yami anyway. It was Yami's body and face, but not his expression. This Yami was cold and distant. Then in front of Yugi's eyes he started to shift…

Yugi felt her eyes widen as 'Yami' morphed into a tall man with silver hair and one brown eye. "What the hell?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry milady, you must be quite confused." The man, 'Pegasus' said with a small smile.

"What do you want with me?" She asked slightly fearful.

Dartz smirked. "Well, you see I have this plan to take back what should be rightfully mine. And I needed you to be a part of it. For you see I knew that Yami would come and rescue his precious girlfriend."

Yugi was filled with dread. "And if he does come? What will happen then?"She asked wondering what would happen to Yami…because of _her._

"Then we kill him of course." Dartz said with a mad grin.

xXx

"Where do you suppose we go now?" Marik asked looking at Ryou.

"It's this way," Ryou said pointing left while looking down at the paper she held in her hands. "I think…" She added as an after thought.

"You think?" Joey said with an amused grin. "Well that's bloody helpful."

"Quiet you." Ryou said giving her a mock glare. They walked down the designated path quickly all their thoughts on Yugi and if she was okay.

"I think I can hear people…come on!" Marik said excitedly.

She rushed forward before promptly running into Seto Kaiba. They both fell to the ground painfully.

"Marik would you be so kind as to get off me?" Kaiba asked from his position under her. "Now care to explain _why_ you are here?"

Marik jumped up quickly with a slight blush on her face. "Kaiba! Yami needs your help."

Kaiba stood up and dusted himself off. "What has he done now?"

"Yugi-has-been-kidnapped-and-Yami-went-to-get-her-back-but-needs-your-help-please-you-have-to-help-them!" Ryou said in one breath.

Kaiba blinked "Wait say that again." He said seriously.

"Yugi has been kidnapped and Yami went to get her back but needs your help. Please you have to help them!" Ryou said slower.

"What?!" Kaiba yelled. "How could he be so stupid?"

Just then two people came from behind the trees. The first one looked like an older version of Bakura except had a scar on his face. The other one was the spitting-image of Yami only a few years older.

"Seto! What is the meaning of this?" Yami's look-a-like asked furiously.

Kaiba winced. "Atem I can explain." He said slowly. "But that is going to have to wait because I need to help Yami." He said running off.

"Wait! Seto!" Atem called but it was too late. He was gone. Furious, Atem turned to the three girls. "Explain. _Now._" He growled at them his eyes narrow.

Ryou gulped. "Well, you see…Yugi, she's our friend, was kidnapped by Luke…and Yami, Bakura and Malik went to save her." She said nervously.

Atem's face went white. "_What?!_" he said furiously.

Atem was deep in thought. He was furious that Yami would do such a thing, but he was also worried for his well being. He knew that he would have to go after him to make sure that he would be okay.

"I'm going after him." He said finally.

"Then I will come with you." Akefia said at once.

"No," Atem said shaking his head. "You must take these girls home."

"But..!" Marik started to protest but stopped when she saw the glare coming from Atem. "Fine."

And with that Atem was off. Changing into his wolf form as he went.

Dread and a little antisipation settled into his stomach. The fight was on.

* * *

JG:-sighs-That took forever.

Yami: How dare Luke lay a hand on Yugi! He's gonna pay.

JG:-snickers- Someone is mad.

Bakura: Mad doesn't even cover it.

JG: The battle is dawning. *snickers darkly*


	24. Chapter 24:The Secret of Secrets

JG: Hope everyone is having a good Holiday! I know I am! I know this is a little late to have for a Christmas present...But well...what can you do.

Bakura: You can actually get off your lazy but and update on time once in a while.

JG:-sarcastic- Thank you for that Bakura. You are a gold mine of wisdom.

Bakura: Do I sense a little sarcasm?

JG: More than a little my friend. More than a little. Oh and on another note...I'm sad to say that this fic is nearing its end. I have one chapter left and then the epilogue. It's been a blast. But sadly everything has to end and one point or another.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Twenty-Four(?): The Secret of Secrets Part I

* * *

Yugi stared at Dartz in horror. "Kill him? Why? What has he done to you?"

Dartz snickered darkly. "It's more the fact that he exists than anything."

Yugi frowned in confusion. "But I thought that he was your nephew...why would you want to kill him?"

Dartz's face became cold and distant. "Ah yes...well you see sweet Yugi my dear, If it weren't for my _nephews _I would be the leader of the tribe. But all the power fell to them."

"But how does killing Yami help with that? Atem is the leader..." Yugi's eyes widened in realization. "Yami is the bait. Once he's d-dead then Atem will fight you...and if he dies then...you take the leadership."

Dartz looked pleased "Yes that is the case. It seems as Yami was able to actually get a girl with some brains."

Yugi glared at him fiercely. "It won't work. Yami will stop you...he's stronger than you."

Dartz's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't think so." He said stalking towards Yugi. Yugi whimpered in fear and backed away. "And since you are under my protection...that was very stupid of you to say. Since I can simply make sure that you are a casualty of war."

"No..." Yugi whispered in fear. "Get away from me you freak." She yelled smacking him in the face and running.

"Grab her!" Dartz yelled at Pegasus.

Pegasus grabbed Yugi by her injured wrist and pulled her towards Dartz. "That was a very stupid thing to do milady. There was a chance that he was just going to let you go home without anything happening to you. But that's not going to happen now." He whispered to Yugi with a disappointed tone.

"PEGASUS! LET HER GO!" Yami's voice rang throughout the room.

xXx

Bakura was worried about Yami, not that he would readily admit it in front of him...but still he was worried. "When is Kaiba getting here? What's taking him so long?" He muttered irritated.

"Maybe he had to talk to Atem." Malik suggested while pacing. "Or maybe he tripped and fell in the woods."

"Good to know that you have so much confidence in me Malik." Kaiba's voice came from behind Bakura.

"Geez don't do that!" Bakura said jumping. "I hate it when you do that."

"As much as I would want to continue this discussion, we need to save Yami." Kaiba said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Right let's go." Malik said before promptly changing into his wolf form.

Bakura and Kaiba both nodded before promptly changing into their wolf forms. After glancing at each other they all headed off to Dartz's abandoned mansion.

Once they got there three wolves came out. One was white, the other was blond, and the last one was black haired.

Kaiba growled at the blond one, this was the murderer that took his beloved Mokuba from him. And now his brother was going to be avenged.

Bakura glared at the white one with fierce anger, he couldn't believe that his brother would do something like this. He thought that Dante was happy with them, but it turned out that he wasn't.

Malik looked at Luke with a look full of hate. Luke broke Yami's heart when he left the village. Yami never got over the fact that his favorite cousin had left, he had sat in his room for weeks before he was able to get over him.

There was a tense silence. Then as one they all started to circle each other growling and looking for an opening but not able to find one.

xXx

Dartz smirked at Yami. "Ah Yami, so lovely of you to come down." He said his voice taunting and smug.

Yami glared at him. "Yugi, are you okay?" He asked though he didn't take his eyes off of Dartz. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Yugi shook her head before realizing that he couldn't see her. "No," She said struggling to get out of Pegasus's grip. "But Yami, you have to leave! They're going to kill you!"

"Oh I'm afraid that won't be happening...you see, Yami's not going anywhere." Dartz said his tone smug. "He couldn't leave, not without his darling little Yugi. And even if you weren't here, he still wouldn't be able leave. Because he would be dead."

"Why do you hate me so much uncle?" Yami asked quietly.

"He said that you are the only thing that stands in his way taking over the tribe, you and Atem." Yugi said quickly before Pegasus covered her mouth muttering for her to be quiet. To which she promptly bit him on the hand.

"Ouch!" Pegasus yelled instinctively pushing Yugi away from him. "You little brat!"

Yugi stumbled back but lost her footing and fell to the ground with a yelp. Yami was at her side in an instant. "I'm okay," she said before he even had the chance to open his mouth. Then she looked at Dartz. "How could be so cruel to your own family. What would Luke think? What kind of example is this setting for your son?"

Dartz laughed. "What does it matter what he thinks? He's just a boy after all. Not so important."

"How could you uncle?" Yami whispered wide-eyed. "You've let your lust for power come before your own family. Your own _son_."

Dartz smirked darkly. "It's not as bad as what I did to Akota." He smirked at Yami's face.

"What do you mean? What did you do to my father?" Yami asked with a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

"Yami," Dartz said with mock sympathy. "You're father wasn't killed by a human...I killed him."

* * *

JG: Mwahahahahhahahhahahahha! Plot twist! :)

Bakura: You are a seriously twisted individual.

JG: Thank you. :P

Yugi: Uh...I'm not sure that was meant as a compliment.

JG: Quiet Yugi! *glares*

Yugi: Shutting up.

JG: Sorry it was so short. Till the next time my sweets.


	25. Chapter 25: The Secret of Secrets pt 2

JG: I bet you guys are annoyed with me that I left it at a Cliffy last time huh? But a fast update should make up for that huh?

Bakura: Let's hope so.

JG: This is my last chapter guys *sniffles* All that's left is the Epilogue.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Secret of Secrets pt. 2

* * *

An anguished yell tore from Yami's throat. Without another word he jumped forward wanting nothing more than to rip out Dartz's throat.

Dartz smirked before dodging out of the way. "You'll have to get your temper under check young man." He taunted with a smirk. Yami just attacked again making the smirk slip off of Dartz's face. "Fine two can play at that game." He said before turning into wolf form. The fight was on.

Elsewhere Bakura, Kaiba and Malik stiffened when they heard Yami's yell. But their distraction gave the others the chance to attack forcing them to dodge quickly to avoid getting hurt.

Even though they were worried for Yami they had to focus on the fight or risk getting hurt. With a growl Kaiba launched himself at Travis and succeeded in scratching him on the shoulder.

xXx

Atem ran though the forest with worry in his heart. He had no way of knowing what state Yami would be in. And it down-right ticked him off.

He gasped when he saw the fighting that was going on between friends, even brothers.

"Bakura! Where's Yami?" Atem yelled looking at his brother's friend.

Bakura snapped at Dante before looking towards the manor. Atem nodded and then motioned to the others that had come with him to help where they could before stalking towards the manor with a look that could have sent anyone running.

Bakura snickered inwardly at the look knowing that Dartz was going to pay. No one touched Atem's brother without having to deal with a very ticked off Atem. And woe be unto the person who ticked Atem off. He snapped back to reality when Dante tried to tear out his throat.

With a growl he swiped at Dante's face and managed to get him in the eye. Howling in pain Dante retreated glaring at Bakura with his good eye before going forward to attack again.

Bakura dodged out of the way and then another one of his pack mates jumped at Dante. Giving Bakura enough time to catch his breath and see how his friends were doing.

Malik had Luke by the throat and was trying to keep him from escaping while also trying to break his neck. But Luke was stronger than him and easily got out with out damaging his throat too much.

Bakura whined involuntarily when Luke managed to knock Malik off his feet. One of his other pack members noticed and jumped on Luke biting him in his hind quarters. Luke let out a yelp of pain and struggled to get free. But it was no use, since the one that had a hold of him was stronger than he was. Malik stalked toward Luke with a snarl.

But Bakura didn't get to see what happened next as Dante managed to get away and jump towards Bakura again. Dodging out of the way Bakura jumped forward and grabbed Dante by the throat and threw him into a stone column that was out front. Dante didn't get back up.

Bakura he felt like he had been punched in his gut. Did he really just kill his own half brother? Tears came to his eyes and he had to look away.

Kaiba had only one thing on his mind. Revenge. He was going to make this murderer pay for what he did to Mokuba. Every time he landed a blow he thought of the chances that were taken from his brother. _'I will avenge you brother. I will bring this murderer to justice.' _He thought with a snarl.

Another of his pack had Travis pinned down and was waiting for Kaiba to deliver the final blow. Kaiba stalked forward with a vicious growl emitting from his throat. Just as he was about to snap Travis's neck his brother's voice came into his head.

"_Brother no! Don't stoop down to his level. Don't become a murderer." _

Kaiba froze then backed away with a small whine. "_Mokuba? B-but he took you away from me. He deserves to die."_ He thought looking around feeling as if his brother was right next to him.

"_Brother, don't give into your hate. If you kill him than you become like him. Don't kill him brother. Please."_

Kaiba's ears flattened against his head. He would do anything for his brother…but he wanted revenge so bad.

Kaiba's split moment of hesitation was all that Travis needed to get free. Sneering faintly at Kaiba's weakness Travis lunged forward to attack.

Acting in self defense and instinctively Kaiba grabbed Travis's throat before he was hurt himself and flung him away from him. Travis flew to the ground a few feet away and struggled to get up but was unable to and finally laid still.

xXx

Yugi was scared. Scared and worried. Scared because of the violent fight going on in front of her but worried because she could see that Yami was hurt and getting weaker. She cheered when Yami was able to scratch Dartz in the face.

Yami tried to attack again but Dartz was ready for him this time. He lunged and managed to knock Yami to the ground and stepped down on his injured leg. Hard.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed when Yami whined in pain.

That was when the door opened and a new person came in. He had to be Atem, since he looked exactly like Yami…only was older and had a harsh look in his eyes.

Atem stalked toward Dartz and swiftly, faster than Yugi could see, changed into wolf form. He jumped and tore Dartz off of his brother.

Dartz flew into the wall and yelped. Getting to his feet quickly Dartz rushed at Atem eager to put an end to the one who stood in his way for so long.

But he was at a disadvantage. He had sustained some wounds from Yami and was tiring, where as Atem was well rested and looked ready to kill.

Atem used his uncle's weakness to quickly gain the upper hand and it was over quickly.

Yugi looked over when she heard Yami groan. He was back in his human form. She quickly ran over to him her heart almost stopped when she saw the state he was in.

He had deep gashes along his arms and chest. His eyes were closed and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"No…no…no…no" She whispered gently putting his head on her lap. "Yami, you have to stay with me. Please. I can't loose you. Stay with me. Please." She sobbed into his hair. "I love you. Stay with me please.."

"Yugi…" Yami's hoarse whisper made her jump and look down at him. His eyes were open and starting deep into hers. "I'm not going anywhere." He gently pulled her head down so he could kiss her on the lips. "I will stay with you till the end of time and beyond." He kissed her hand and whispered "I love you."

Yugi half sobbed and half laughed. "I love you too Yami."

"Um…" Atem said clearing his throat awkwardly.

Yami looked at Atem and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Atem. You're not mad at me are you?"

Atem rolled his eyes at his brother. "No Yami. I'm not mad."

"But…" Yami's eyes had a curious glint in them. "I fell in love with a human."

"Yes…" Atem nodded looking stern for a second before smiling. "But I can see that she loves you too…and is good for you. I wish the two of you happiness."

**The End.**

* * *

JG:*sniffles* I almost cried writing the ending.


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

JG: Hi ya folks! I'm back after…school, swim, and being grounded from the computer….with the last chapter of Wolf Tales. Well technically it's only the Epilogue…but well ya 'know.

Yugi: I can't believe that you are leaving us! *sniffles*

JG: I know! I'm sorry. But all things come to an end.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Melanie Kana Reali!" Yugi yelled out the window of her small house. "Come here right now young lady."

"Okay Momma." Young Melanie called running to her mother.

She had long black hair with her mother's height and amethyst eyes, and her father's teasing smirk and mischievous ways. Another thing that she had inherited from her father was the ability to turn into a wolf.

Yugi smiled at her daughter and ruffled her hair. "Your cousins are coming over so I need you to clean up the family room."

Melanie nodded and headed off to do as she was told. Yugi watched her go with a smile caught up in memories. It had been ten years since the fight with Dartz. Ten years since Atem had accepted Yami and Yugi's love.

In that time the girls finished high school and went to college. Yami had surprised Yugi by asking her to marry him in her junior year of college. Marik and Malik were the next to marry and were soon followed by Ryou and Bakura. Then finally Seto and Joey. Atem and Heba finally met and became good friends. As Malik had predicted.

Yami and Yugi were soon blessed with a baby. It was a girl. They named her Melanie Kana Reali. Melanie after Yugi's mother and Kana after Yami's mother. Bakura and Ryou followed soon after with a son. They named him Arthur after Ryou's twin brother that had died. Marik and Malik were next and they had twins. Cody and Max. They were two little devils. Joey and Kaiba, the last to get married were also the last to have children.

"You are so beautiful when you think intently about something." Yami's voice broke Yugi from her thoughts. He wrapped her arms around her waist making a blush bloom on her cheeks.

"Hush you," She muttered smacking him lightly on the arm.

Atem laughed coming in through the door. "Hey Yugi." He said smiling at his sister-in-law. "Where's Mel?"

Smiling she turned, still in her husband's embrace, and addressed Atem. "She's in the family room cleaning up."

He nodded and sat down at the table. His face turned serious. "Did Yami tell you that we found Pegasus?"

Yugi gasped and looked at Yami, causing him to look down sheepishly. "No he neglected to mention that fact." She said then turned to Atem. "What happened?"

Atem shrugged. "Nothing much, he just wanted to make a truce with our tribe."

Yugi looked at him for a second. "Yeah, nothing much." She commented sarcastically. Then smiling she continued. "That's really good. Now we don't have to worry about him anymore…right?"

Yami laughed. "As long as he keeps to the treaty yeah." He said confidently.

Just then Melanie ran in and hugged Yami's legs yelling "DADDY!"

Yami smiled and picked her up and twirled her around. "Hey Beautiful." He said giving her a kiss then put her down.

Melanie giggled and went to hug her uncle. "Unca 'Tem! Unca 'Tem!" She said as way of greeting.

"Hey squirt, you're getting big. How old are you know? Two?" He asked teasingly.

Melanie pouted cutely. "No Unca 'Tem. I'm fowa." She said holding up four fingers. "And my name s'not squirt. It's Melanie, silly Unca 'Tem."

"Oh my mistake, I'm sorry." Atem said with a smile.

"Yeah silly 'Unca 'Tem'." Bakura and Malik's voices came from the door way.

Ryou and Marik rolled their eyes and went to hug Yugi nodding in greeting to Yami and Atem.

Atem's face flushed in embarrassment. "Bakura. Malik. Call me that again and I swear I'll kick your-" He stopped at the look he was getting from Yugi.

"You will do no such thing." She said a scowl on her face. "There is no violence in my house." She looked around at the men in the group sternly.

"But Yugi…" Atem muttered in a childish tone. "They started it…"

Yugi looked at Atem in exasperation "Really Atem?" She asked with a teasing smirk. "Sometimes I have to wonder who's the toddler and who's the adult."

Bakura, Malik, and Yami snickered at Atem's face.

"That goes for you guys too." Yugi said with a smirk. The girls all laughed at their expressions.

Yami's mouth dropped open. "Ouch. That hurts babe that hurts." He pouted.

Yugi just smiled sweetly. "Love you." She said kissing on the cheek.

"Euuu!" Several little voices said at once. It looked like all the kids had arrived.

"I agree, that is quite disgusting." Kaiba said with a teasing smirk. "You guys should get a room."

Yugi blushed making everyone else snicker.

"Come on," She said still slightly pink. "Heba's outside making hamburgers."

**FIN**

* * *

JG: Well'p bye guys. It's been fun!

Yugi: Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye?

Bakura: Because… she is.

JG: Yup. Off to (hopefully) update some of my other fanfics. And to…well….quite possibly write a story. And …also quite possibly get it published. :D


End file.
